El mundo
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Continuación del manga-anime. Porque el mundo no se detiene y hay que seguir viviendo aceptando las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas. Podemos enamorarnos, pero sólo hay un amor único y verdadero. Primero leyeron "Otro Adiós", luego "Il mondo", ahora narro lo que sucedió entre un momento y otro, y más allá
1. Introducción

**Declaración** : La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), yo me limito a dejar libre mi imaginación para que juegue con ellos un rato. Como de costumbre, por y para esparcimiento.

.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia comienza con un SongFic de título " _Il mundo"_ , pero también es el completo del oneshot " _Otro adiós"_. Por lo que pido abstenerse de leer si se tiene la idea fija de que Terry y Candy deben que estar célibes y amargados hasta reencontrarse definitivamente. Recuerden que en mi loca mentecita ellos siempre terminaran _happy together._

.

* * *

 **El mundo**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **Introducción.**

.

 _ **Escocia, 28 de enero, 1924**_

 _ **.**_

Los diáfanos rayos del sol se colaban a través de los huecos de las cortinas entreabiertas, dirigiendo su halo de luz hacia la rizada cabellera obscura que se hallaba esparcida y enredada por la almohada, produciendo con esto un efecto enigmático sobre la chica de piel trigueña ahí acostada. Terry desde el marco de la puerta del dormitorio no podía hacer otra cosa excepto mirarla, ahí tendida boca bajó con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza y una sonrisa picara en los labios estaba esa chica que había ocupado un enorme lugar en su corazón sanando heridas pasadas, curando su alma errante, ¿cómo no amarla cuando ella estuvo ahí en su peor etapa sin juzgarlo, ni presionarlo? Como aquella otra chica de ensortijado cabello, a quien también amaba a pesar del tiempo, claro que era diferente, una era su esposa, la otra su inefable amiga, amistad que extrañamente había comenzado en Italia, después de… de darse "otro adiós". Los años los habían hecho personas maduras, agradecidas con la vida por poder tener esa nueva oportunidad de sanarse, de liberarse y comprender lo bueno y malo de sus decisiones.

Pero en ese preciso instante, esa mujer recostada frente a él era una de las visiones más hermosas que hubiese visto en toda su vida, sólo superada por la pequeña muñequita de dos meses que llevaba en sus brazos.

—Tranquila –le susurraba tiernamente a la pequeña que comenzaba a inquietarse–, no vayas a despertar a mamá, ha estado algo cansada estos días –por supuesto que su inconfundible y endiablada sonrisa de medio lado no se hizo esperar.

Su bella hija lo miro como sí comprendiera. Aún no se podía saber el color exacto de sus ojos pero todo parecía indicar que serían azules, como los de él, como los de su abuela Eleanor y como los de su hermano mayor, Liam. Con una enorme sonrisa Camille le decía feliz cumpleaños número veintisiete a su padre.

.

 **…**

 **.**

 **Lakewood, 11 de febrero, 1924**

 **.**

"La Mansión de las rosas", era el nombre con el que la comunidad de Lakewood nombraba la gran residencia de descanso de la familia Andley, apelativo ganado por el hermoso portal alguna vez creado por el querido Anthony. Ese día, como casi cada fin de semana, la casa estaba hecha un caos, cuatro torbellinos de entré uno y cuatro años se divertían corriendo y escondiéndose en el inmenso jardín, al tiempo que sus padres jugaban a encontrarlos. Ese era un día soleado y muy tranquilo uno de esos en los que la mayor preocupación de los habitantes del lugar era divertirse, días merecidos después del huracán de emociones de años atrás cuando los sentimientos confundieron amor con hermandad y amistad.

—"Pequeña" –la voz imponente y afable de William Albert Andley se dejó escuchar por el jardín–. Te ha llegado otra carta.

—Albert, ¿no te parece que a mis casi 26 años soy algo mayor para que me sigas llamando "Pequeña"? –al igual que diez años atrás Albert seguía entregando las cartas que cierto actor inglés le mandaba a cierta enfermera rubia, sólo que ahora Albert no era más una imitación de vagabundo, ni mucho menos era amnésico, sino un empresario millonario cabeza de la familia Andley así como Candy no era más una enfermera sino una doctora engrasada a penas un año atrás.

—Sólo di gracias Candy, porque yo te llamare como quiera mientras legalmente sigas siendo mi hija –se burló Albert mientras hacía entrega de la carta y se sentaba en una silla bajo la sombra de unas sombrillas de jardín.

—Gracias… "padre" –contesto la rubia de manera burlona, pues a pesar de ser la hija adoptiva del patriarca Andley su trato y cariño era de hermanos lo vivido entre ellos en años anteriores los habían hecho comprender que la manera en que se amaban era indestructible sin embargo su amor era completamente fraternal.

—¿Nuevamente carta de Terry? –pregunto Annie, ahora Cornwell.

—Sí, ya sabes que cada dos meses recibo carta de él.

—Insufrible aristócrata –Archiebald también se sentó cansado de corretear a sus hijos, dos niños que jugaban con las gemelas hijas de Albert y su esposa Clarisse, mujer quien aún seguía persiguiendo a los pequeños.

—Cierto, un mes le escribes tú, al otro él te responde –Annie optó por ignorar el ácido comentario de su esposo.

—Sí, por eso me extrañó cuando me dieron la carta –comentó Albert– será dos semanas que le escribiste para felicitarle por su cumpleaños, no suele responder tan rápido a menos que surgían cosas extraordinarias como cuando nació su hija.

Candy sintió un pinchazo en su corazón cuando escucho aquello, pero su sonrisa no disminuyó, aún con dolor en su corazón se sentía muy feliz por Terry, porque después de mucho tiempo encontró la felicidad junto a una bella chica que lo comprendía y sobretodo le correspondía, con la que había logrado formar esa familia que tanto tiempo le fue negada, pero a pesar de sentirse feliz, la rubia cada vez que escuchaba o leía algo de o sobre Terrence no podía evitar pensar en lo que había hecho aquella noche de invierno, no podía evitar preguntarse « _¿Todo hubiera sido diferente sí yo no hubiese renunciado a él, sí él me hubiese hablado de todo desde que llegue, sí ambos hubiéramos dicho lo que nuestros corazones guardaban?»_ pero el verbo "haber" tiene conjugaciones que no sirven para nada como "hubiera o hubiese". Al final ellos tan jóvenes ¿cómo podían haber sabido que a la caprichosa Susana se le acabaría tan pronto el inmenso amor que decía sentir por su co-protagónico?

—Pero esa vez, cuando nació Camille, de tan emocionado que estaba te mando telegrama urgente, mismo que leíste dando pequeños saltos de emoción al saber la llegada de una niña –Annie habló devolviendo a la rubia a la realidad, la pelinegra reía al recordar como Candy había estado tan emocionada con la noticia como si ella hubiese sido la madre.

—¡Hay! ¡Por favor! – Archie rodando los ojos comentó –. No comprendo cómo su esposa no se molesta de esa extraña amistad que ustedes dos tienen, y mucho menos entiendo cómo es que nunca le has dicho sobre tu divorcio de Gianluca, ese italianito aún más idiota que Grandchester.

—Archie.

Annie le reprendía, sabía que su esposo quería a Candy como hermana y que por eso le molestaba que los hombres que supuestamente más habían amado a la rubia hubiesen decidido, por distintas razones, alejarse de ella.

—No puedo decírselo, Terry cree que estoy felizmente casada, por eso me cuenta todo tan fácilmente en sus cartas, si le dijera que me he divorciado él no me hablaría con tanta confianza, no le gustaría regodearse de su alegría mientras yo al perecer no la tengo.

—Siempre pensando en los demás "Pequeña".

—Que ya no soy "Pequeña", Albert –dijo sacándole la lengua para luego reír. Así se retiró un poco del grupo para abrir su carta.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, en cuanto Candy la leyó la misiva regreso de inmediato con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—Tengo que partir de inmediato a Escocia.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Le pasó algo a la pequeña? –Albert pregunto preocupado levantándose de su asiento.

—Josephine murió hace una semana.

Diciendo aquello hecho a correr sin poder evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran como sinuosos ríos sus mejillas, sentía el dolor como propio, sólo había visto una vez a la esposa de Terrence, justo el día de su boda, en una visita fugaz a Nueva York para regresar a Europa. Ella había visto que feliz se veía él y con eso sintió su corazón más ligero. Pero eso era completamente diferente, ella se había ido, la mujer que se caso con Terry se había ido, la diferencia es que en está ocasión el británico tenía a sus dos hijos como consuelo, él no estaba completamente solo, pero la ex enfermera sabía perfectamente que perder a su esposa era unos de los golpes más duros que Terrence recibía, sabía que la manera en él pudiera asimilarlo probablemente no sería la mejor, como cuando huyó a Rockstone después de la innombrable separación. Corriendo la rubia entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí para recargada de ella deslizarse hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas junto a su pecho y seguir llorando, le dolía en el alma pensar el dolor que estaba padeciendo él.

 **Continuará…**

.

Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.

.

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosas y queridísimas lectoras, aquí una nueva historia. Ok recibo estoica los jitomatazos, sé que los mereceré por hacer sufrir a este par, pero juro que no será mucho y que valdrá la pena, ya saben que no me gustas el drama excesivo además de que soy Terrytana y no puedo ver sufrir a nuestro Bombón inglés, por eso quise que conociera la felicidad con alguien más que Candy, que tuviera estabilidad, además en está ocasión quiero sacarlo de sus dos cotidianos papeles en continuaciones del anime: el mujeriego y el siempre enamorado que se encierra taciturno en sí mismo en espera eterna de su novia de juventud. Lo mismo para Candy, que encontrará amor en otro aunque sólo fuera temporal, pero que cociera más allá. Así que está es la historia de como continuaron sus vidas para inevitablemente volver a estar juntos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que parecía separarlo, primero como amistad, luego como un amor que creció, maduro y renació.

 **El primer capítulo en una semana**. El epílogo y la boda de "Momentos" tardará pero llegará.


	2. Cap 1: Felicidad y añoranza

**Declaración** : La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), yo me limito a dejar libre a mi imaginación para que juegue con ellos un rato. Como de costumbre, por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

.

 **El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

Queridísimas y hermosas lectoras, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con este tan cálido recibimiento, gracias más que infinitas. Intentaré publicar entre lunes y miércoles.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Felicidad y añoranza**

 **.**

 **.**

El andén se veía casi vacío con escasas doce personas esperando la llegada del ferrocarril que las llevaría directo a la ciudad de Nueva York, el frío de la mañana las hacia replegarse a lo que era la muy modesta caseta de madera que representaba la pequeña estación de trenes de Lakewood. Entre los presentes una joven de corta y rizada cabellera se le veía inquieta, ansiosa, veces caminando, veces quieta pero zapateando desesperada como sí con eso logrará que el convoy arribara lo antes posible. El hombre cerca a ella la miraba también inquieto, con la respiración pausada pues el nudo de su garganta no le permitía meter más aire en sus pulmones, aquello no le era de su agrado, no quería verla lastimada una vez más y al mismo tiempo sentía que esta vez todo sería diferente, estaba casi seguro que esta vez no habría más despedidas, al menos por ello rezaba. Albert levantó su muñeca para mirar su fino reloj Santos* de pulsera, una reciente adquisición de la casa Cartier: la seis menos diez, un poco más y el enorme animal de hierro aparecería.

Candy se llevo ambas manos al rostro cubriéndolo por completo cual si estuviese apuntó de llorar, pero sólo negó con la cabeza un par de veces, luego guió las mismas manos hacia su cabello casi tirando su coqueto sombrero y aplastando sus abultados rizos para posterior hacer un mal intento por peinarlos.

—No puedo más, necesito ese tren aquí, ahora –casi grito la pequeña rubia.

—Podrás quererlo pero no por eso el tren volará.

—Volar, eso es lo que necesito, tengo que estar ya en Escocia. ¿Por qué Terry no envió un telegrama? Ya estaría en caminó.

—Porque Terry tenía que asimilar su propio dolor y porque no te está pidiendo que vayas.

La chica pecosa miró a su interlocutor desafiante.

—Sabes que no necesita pedirlo y que tan poco pedí tu opinión, ni a ti ni a nadie, ni siquiera tienes porque estar aquí en este instante –respondió muy a la defensiva pues desde que dijo que partiría a Escocia y el motivo por el cual lo haría todos sus conocidos habían opinado sobre lo innecesario de hacer aquel viaje.

—Tranquila "Pequeña"…

—Que no me digas "Pequeña", ya no soy más una chiquilla.

¿Por qué Albert no se daba cuenta cuanto detestaba ese mote?, Candice sabía que su rubio amigo se la decía porque la consideraba su hermana menor y eso era precisamente su molestia, que siempre fue la hermana menor y ninguno lo notó hasta ya tarde.

—Lo sé, hace años que dejaste de ser una niña. Para ser exacto desde el día que decidiste dejar todo y viajar a Europa sola para alcanzar tus suelo, ese día te convertiste en una mujer –Candy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos–. Está bien tal vez antes pero hasta ese momento lo comprendí. Pero siempre serás mi hermana pequeña.

—Lastima que te diste cuenta hasta ese entonces –su voz sonó con algo de reproche.

—No me digas eso, sé que… fue mi culpa, que…

—No Albert, no sólo fuiste tú, yo también iba aceptar aquello.

El rubio caminó hacia el frente para mirar hacia la lontananza intentando ver si ya aparecía el tren, cosa que sabía aún no pasaría pero recordar "aquello" siempre lo incomodaba por lo que caminó para evitarlo y cambiar el tema.

—Sé que estas segura de querer ir a verlo, pero me preocupa la situación. Él en verdad la amaba y creo que mucho.

—Lo sé, pero soy su amiga. Desde el San Pablo era su amiga. El único momento en que deje de ser su amiga fue cuando mire a otro lado para huir de mi propio dolor. Jamás debí de haberlo dejado solo en ese hospital de Nueva York.

—Él tampoco te siguió.

—¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿para decirme, "Hey Candy tengo que cuidar de Susana, pero sí quieres te puedes quedar a ayudarme, aunque el dinero escasee por lo mismo"? –rió ante la incoherente idea–. Él jamás me pediría algo así, quedarme sin poder ofrecer más, yo tenía que haberme quedado a apoyarlo, él no tenía a nadie, por lo menos como amiga.

—Sí te quería junto a él tenía que habértelo dicho.

—Lo hizo, dijo que no quería dejarme ir…–la verde mirada se perdió en un punto en el tiempo– dijo que quería que el tiempo se detuviera.

—Te hubiera seguido –Albert insistía.

—Yo hubiese, él hubiese, como sea ninguno hubo –Candy se encogió de hombros, caminó para mirar e intentar oír sí ya se acercaba su transporte.

—Pero te dijo que quería que fueras feliz.

Candy giró el rostro para ver a su hermano del alma con una linda sonrisa.

—Lo fui, realmente he sido muy feliz estos años, en el Hogar con los niños, contigo al construir esa fantasía que duró casi un año, en Italia cuando elegí estudiar medicina. Cuando estuve comprometida y casada con Gianluca también lo fui, y mucho.

—Tan feliz que se divorciaron.

—La felicidad no siempre es continua. Además yo no podía darle eso que ambos buscábamos, preferí que uno sí lo consiguiera, yo decidí el divorcio, aunque todos crean que fue al revés y lo escogí porque era lo que "yo" quería. Ya lo hemos hablado.

—Siempre sacrificando tu propia felicidad.

—No, en esa ocasión no fue así, fui egoísta, sí me quedaba los reproches llegarían tarde o temprano, sino por él por su familia, incluso por mí. Fuimos felices y por eso mismo preferimos quedarnos con los bellos momentos –luego con una mirada y una seguridad que no dejaba espacio para las dudas agregó– Soy feliz, ¿quien dijo que necesito de un hombre a mi lado para serlo? La señorita Pony y la hermana María son el mejor ejemplo. Vamos Albert no me digas que crees que la felicidad de una mujer se centra en tener una pareja o en la posibilidad de tener o no hijos.

Albert abrió la boca sorprendido. Candy sonrío muy amplio ante la cara de asombro del rubio quien no se esperaba aquella respuesta, por lo que la joven agregó.

—Creo que cada cosa llega a su momento y cuando el mío llegue no volveré a huir de él. Con un hombre a mi lado o sin él, en el momento indicado tendré un hijo, uno hermoso del "Hogar de Pony", seré madre Albert, pero aún no. Aún soy joven, muy joven, a pesar de que la sociedad diga que ya soy una solterona –se volvió a encoger de hombros–. Como sí me importara. ¡Bah!, nunca he sido un ejemplo a seguir según la Tía Abuela, soy un escándalo, "una mujer que fue cuidadora de establo, que huyó del colegio, que estudió, trabaja, a parte disolvió un compromiso, realiza actividades de hombre, y el colmo de los peores males: se divorcia" –soltó una risitilla después de imitar a la vieja Elroy–. A estas alturas creo que sí siguiera los convencionalismos no sería Candy.

Albert sonrío con esa mala imitación de su tía al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Cierto, nunca has seguido los convencionalismos, y cierto también que ninguna mujer necesita de casarse para ser feliz… ni de tener hijos tampoco. En todo caso madre es la que cría, bien lo has dicho, tienes el ejemplo de tus dos madres.

El silbido del ferrocarril presidía su arribo. La platica termino, Albert se despidió de Candy con la esperanzas dibujada en su rostro en forma de sonrisa, ya no subió a dejarla sólo la vio adentrarse en la gran máquina.

Así de rápido como subió la rubia llegó a su compartimento privado, el viaje de día y medio ameritaba aquello. Acomodó su baúl que un empleado le ayudó a subir a bordo y su equipaje de mano. Ya instalada miró por la ventana el paisaje blanco ribeteado de verde, el invierno terminaría en un mes, para ese entonces ya estaría en Escocia, sí todo salí bien en tres semanas estaría allí. Por segundos Candy pensaba sí hacia lo correcto, en lo extraño que era que cruzará el Atlántico para buscar apoyar a Terry en su pérdida, cierto es que eran ex-novios pero antes de novio fueron amigos, y lo seguían siendo.

—Además ya necesitaba salir de Lakewood, de la comodidad de ser una Andley –pensó en voz alta–. Italia, sí, creo que regresaré allá después de verlo. Ahí haré mi propia "Clínica feliz".

.

…

.

 **Escocia**

El cuarto era grande, muy grande, decorado en colores azul pastel y repleto de juguetes, ahí en medio de todo ese esplendor un pequeño de casi cinco años se veía tranquilo, jugando en compañía de su abuela paterna, aunque en su interior aún había confusión del porque su mamá no estaba cerca de él, ya su papá le había dicho que ella ahora era un ángel que siempre estaría presente, pero aún así se sentía extraño, de apoco comenzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido, los niños tienen ese enorme don de adaptarse con relativa facilidad a las cosas. Terry los veía desde el quicio de la puerta entreabierta, se sentía igual que su hijo, confuso, extraño, sentía que Josephine aparecería en cualquier momento para jugar con Liam, su pequeño. El castaño se giró para regresar al cuarto de a lado, a su recámara, donde una pequeña hermosura le esperaba ajena a todo problema y dormida en un elegante moisés, Terry contempló a su niña preciosa de tes blanca pero con una pelusa obscura en su cabecita que le indicó a todos que su cabello serie herencia de su madre, verla lo hizo sonreír, sus hijos lo llenaban de un paz inexplicable aún en aquella amarga situación.

Tomo asiento en la cama junto al moisés de descanso de su hija, abrió un cajón del buró más cercano sacando de ahí el telegrama que había llegado ese día por la tarde, lo volvió a leer.

« _Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible.»_

Era todo lo que decía, el joven se recostó en su cama mirando nada.

—Candy, siempre Candy.

Dijo llevándose ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

—« _Dude en mandarte aquella carta pero tarde que temprano te enterarías, ahora simplemente no sé qué pensar. Eres mi amiga, sé que siempre estás pensando en los demás por eso creo que en mi interior sabía que vendrías._ »

Luego su mente cansada dejó pensar, aún su dolor era reciente como para cavilar en detalles. Tan sólo dos semanas a tras todo iba perfecto, Josie se encontraba aparentemente bien, únicamente era un malestar estomacal, luego vino el cansancio excesivo, las fiebres altas, y… ya. Tres semana duro la enfermedad, infección** dijeron los médicos, « _Estúpidas infecciones, ¿alguna vez habrá una cura para ellas?_ » pensó Terry quien con los ojos cerrados dejaba escapar insolentes solitarias lágrimas.

.

…

.

 **Nueva York 1916**

El teatro, ese recinto espléndido que posee magia, que casi cada noche transporta a los espectadores a diferentes épocas con sólo unas bellas escenografías y algunos complicados vestuarios, aveces es un gran grupo quienes puede disfrutar aquello, otras, como en esa ocasión son funciones completamente íntimas, personales. Así ese noche en el teatro perteneciente a la compañía Stratford, donde ya muy pocos trabajadores tenían a que quedarse después de las siete, se podía ver a un único actor sobre el escenario representando una función peculiar, pero ese único actor era suficiente para llenar con aquella bella voz de barítono el espacio total del recinto haciéndola resonar en cada recoveco. Las palabras brotaban emanado añoranza en cada letra.

— _«…ellos pueden tocar aquella blanca y maravillosa mano de…Julieta, o posarse en sus benditos labios, en esos labios tan llenos de virginal modestia que juzgan pecado el tocarse. No lo hará Romeo. Le mandan volar y tiene envidia de las moscas que vuelan. ¿Por qué decís que el destierro no es la muerte? ¿No teníais algún veneno sutil, algún hierro aguzado que me diese la muerte más pronto que esa vil palabra "desterrado"? Eso es lo que en el infierno se dicen unos a otros los condenados…»*_

Terry dejó de recitar, suspiro hondo, que difícil eran algunos diálogos pues se asemejaban temerosamente a su propia vida, por ello las últimas líneas optó por improvisarlas, decir lo que sentía.

—Este "Romeo" no tendrá nunca más a su Julieta, el destierro de tu presencia sería casi la muerte porque mi único consuelo es saber que aún estás con vida, y mientras vivamos siempre existe la posibilidad de encontrarnos.

Todo fue silencio por algunos minutos, luego…

 _Plaf, plaf, plaf._ Unos aplausos espontáneos se dejaron escuchar desde las bambalinas, como en un _déjà vu_ el actor miró receloso, se giró recordando a una rubia lacia que alguna vez le declarara su amor ahí mismo, no obstante en esa ocasión una chica trigueña de cabellera rizada acompañada de una amable sonrisa fue la que tuvo frente a sí.

—Excelente, ya había escuchado que te quedabas a ensayar y prácticamente eras quien cerraba el teatro, pero verte recitando a Romeo, a pesar de que la obra no este más en representación, fue maravilloso, con todo y la improvisación final –habló con emisión la chica.

—Disculpa pero, ¿quien te permitió espiarme?

Terry como siempre a la defensiva y huraño se sintió molesto al saber que alguien había escuchado sus diálogos que no precisamente le decía a "Julieta"

—Tienes razón, no fue mi intención sólo que también me he quedado tarde ya que mi padre pasara por mí en unos diez minutos –la joven se avergonzó de inmediato al tiempo que se sintió incomoda porque comprendió, hasta verlo de frente, que ese era un momento íntimo del actor–. Yo me retiro, hasta pronto.

Josephine Miller totalmente apenada se giró lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a la puerta donde no tardarían en pasar por ella. Terrence le siguió con su azul mirada, no dijo más, también bajo del escenario para retirarse a pasó lento.

En su caminó hacia la salida el actor pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba ser el protagonista para tener su camerino privado, sí así fuese no tendría que salir del teatro para llegar a su vacío departamento donde tantos sueños construyó, podría quedarse a dormir ahí mismo. Su realidad ya era otra, ahora debía descansar porque tenía que regresar a esa antigua casa a la mañana siguiente a ver a Susana para llevarla a su rehabilitación. Se colocó su abrigo antes de cruzar el umbral. Ya afuera vio a la chica de cabellera obscura, se detuvo unos segundos para mirarla con detenimiento debido a que no recordaba haberla visto antes. Un carruaje llegó y ella lo abordó.

—Linda la morenita –Terry habló en voz alta, se acomodó la bufanda y siguió su camino a pie.

Josie se había incorporado a las filas de Stratford mientras Terrence divagaba en aquella sucia carpa ambulante, se podría decir que ambos empezaba de cero, ella porque comenzaba en su empleo, él porque lo tenía merecido. Sin embargo la chica no era una actriz como el británico creyó en ese entonces, Josephine era una de las escenógrafas, quien se estaba encargando de decorar y pintar los espléndidos paisajes que tenían de fondo los actores sobre el escenario, además de estar contemplada para ilustrar los afiches publicitarios de la siguiente temporada. Extraño que una mujer se dedicará a eso en aquella época pero siendo que ella y su padre, un fotógrafo de arquitectura y paisaje, provenían de Europa donde la corriente impresionista había abierto las puertas a las mujeres pintoras, no era tan raro el hecho de la profesión de la joven, claro que de aquello el inglés se enteraría un par de días después, mientras ella era una actriz más.

De aquella manera Terry vio por primera vez a esa joven sólo un año más chica que él. Cada uno sumido en sus propias vidas continuaron cada quien en su camino.

.

…

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***** El primer reloj de pulsera fue diseñado en 1904 por Louis Cartier para el piloto brasileño Alberto Santos, sin embargo fue hasta la Primera Guerra Mundial que comenzaron a solicitarse para pilotos y hasta los años 20s a comercializarse. El modelo que el famoso relojista hizo se sigue vendiendo y se conoce como Santos de Cartier.

 ****** Alexander Fleming descubrió la penicilina en 1928, aunque fue hasta los años 40s que salió a la venta. Antes de eso las infecciones gastrointestinales era la tercera causa de muerte hacia 1900 esto según la Universidad de Washington.

 **De mis letras:**

Wow, en verdad gracias de nuevo por sus letras. Les platico que está historia estará narrada en diferentes tiempos, aveces tendrán el presente de los protagonistas otras su pasado para que vayan atando cabos y sepan porque todo sucedió así.

Candy siempre se distinguí por ser una chica fuerte que nunca se rendía, así que en esta ocasión le puse un corazón un poco más duro, que la hará luchar por sus sueños al hacerla un algo egoísta pensar primero en ella y su felicidad.

 **Muchas gracias por su presencia, apoyo, colocar la historia entre sus favorita y seguidas y por sus comentarios.**

 **Sarhaloto** : Gracias, espero te siga gustando.

 **Sakarllet Northman** : Gracias, intentare se puntual con las entregas.

 **Magda Vidal** : Gracias por la confianza preciosa, espero no defraudarte. Ni a nadie.

 **Lucero Santoskoy** : Gracias, también feliz de tenerte presente.

 **Sol Grandchester** : Gracias por apoyar mis locuras.

 **Ayame** : Gracias por tu apoyo, aún habrá más Josephine, pero el amor verdadero eses es de Candy.

 **Becky7024** : La vida sigue y ellos no pueden quedarse a esperar por siempre.

 **Eli** : Ninguno se olvido, sólo continuaron viviendo. Su esposa lo sabía, claro que no todo.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias, espero te siga interesando la trama, bendiciones también.

 **Lila Venezuela** : Gracias a ti.

 **Cami Grandchester** : Gracias por tu apoyo, ellos siempre terminan unidos en mis historias.

 **Doralixgcia** : Terry ama más a Candy. Aveces hay que guardar emociones para que surjan nuevas.

 **Stormaw** : Gracia por el apoyo. La vida les está regalando oportunidades, para que las aprovechen.

 **Blanca G** : Gracias, Candy será una excelente madre en su momento, y con Terry a su lado.

 **Elisa Lucia** : Terry aún es un eterno enamorado, sólo que dispuesto a ser feliz. Gracias hermosa.

 **Mariana W** : Esos niños unirán más a T&C, y uno es un miniterry, saludos.

 **Miriam7** : El amor tiene varias caras, pero uno te completa, por eso cuando pudieron se completaron .

 **Guest 2:** Candy aprovechará la oportunidad que se le abre, ya aprendió su lección, y Terry igual.

 **Alondra** : Gracias, aquí el primer capítulo.

 **Yagui** : Siempre con hermosas palabras para mis escrito, muchísimas gracias.

 **Phambe** : Olvidado. La historia se revelara de apoco. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias.

 **Maritza** : Gracias, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Iris Adriana** : Gracias, nos leemos.

 **Rosa** : Gracias por la oportunidad. Cierto sólo hay un amor verdadero.

 **América Gra** : El luto será el necesario, no mucho, el divorcio de apoco se sabrá. Saludos.

 **Patty306** : Gracias por tus palabras y por leer. Terry casado, pero ya no más y con Candy en caminó.


	3. Cap 2: Desilusión

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

.

NOTA: Hermosas lectoras, recuerden que si encuentran algun comentario que no esté ligado a mi cuenta, NO ES MÍO. No tengo porque ofender a personas que no conozco.

Gracias hermosas y queridas lectoras por su apoyo y hacerme sentir querida.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Desilusión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lakewood 1918**

El sol entraba a borbotones a través del muy amplio ventanal que daba luz al cuarto de bordado de la vieja Elroy, creando un juego de luces espléndido y dibujando intensas sombras en el piso de la robusta alfombra color burdeos.

La aún considerada matriarca del clan Andley, aunque sólo en palabra y por respeto, hacia una intrincada labor de flores en su lienzo de tela cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración, molesta por aquella invasión a su espacio privado permitió el pasó. Un mayordomo sé acercó a ella extendiendo una charola de plata con una tarjeta de visita sobre ella.

—Señora, el Joven Terrence Graham está fuera solicitando entrevistarse con algún miembro de la familia –Elroy tomó la tarjeta a penas con las puntas de los dedos y miro al empleado solicitando más información –. Primero pregunto por la señorita Candice, al informarle que ella no se encontraba solicitó ver al Señor William o al joven Cornwell, como también se le hizo saber que ninguno de los dos se encontraba, pero si usted, pidió le trajéramos esto diciendo que se el comunicará que Graham sólo es su apellido artístico, mientras Grandchester es el de nacimiento.

—Grandchester. ¡Terrence G. Grandchester! –la anciana de inmediato recordó ese nombre–, el jovenzuelo hijo del Duque Richard, el mozalbete que metió en un escándalo a la familia por Candice, ¿cómo es que se a atrevido a… –Elroy detuvo su hablar, su rostro lleno de molesta pasó en un segundo a una emoción parecida a la alegría ante la mirada incrédula del mayordomo–. Dígale que en unos minutos estaré con él.

—¿Lo pasó a la biblioteca?

—No es necesario, se irá una vez me vea.

El empleado salió sin hacer más preguntas. La mujer sonrío maliciosa.

—Candice, Candice, te dije que te arrepentirías de haber roto el compromiso con Albert, mucho más después de que yo ya lo había aprobado. Ese desaire no se le hace a un Andley.

En la estancia Terrence miraba por la ventana hacia el portal de las rosas, ignorando que todas aquellas bellas flores eran inspiración de su "Pecosa", las "Dulce Candy" en plena flor sólo serían espectadoras del tonto comportamiento de una mujer mayor en cuya naturaleza estaba el no tener aprecio por la gente que no consideraba sus iguales, así como el defender a su familia sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Joven Grandchester –el mencionado a penas y tuvo tiempo de girar y medio intentar estirar la mano para saludar cuando Elroy dejándolo con la mano al aire continuo–. Ni se moleste en saludar que sólo vengo a despedirlo. Por el respeto que su ancestral familia merece le he recibido pero en realidad no tiene a que quedarse aquí. Sí busca a mi sobrina, Candice, ella no se encuentra…

—Eso ya lo sé, pero necesito saber dónde puedo hallarla –interrumpió, total era obvio que la señora frente a él carecía de la mínima educación–, Ya fui al "Hogar de Pony" y las "amables" señoras –enfatizó para hacer notar la diferencia– me dijeron que aquí me podrían decir dónde encontrarla.

La matriarca arrogante alzó la nariz, se giró para retirarse.

—Ella se fue a Europa, su esposo se la llevó a vivir allá.

Frío… todo se congeló en ese preciso instante para Terry, no hubo movimiento alguno, ni reacción, sólo un dolor intenso en el pecho que no supo sí fue porque su corazón se saltó varios latidos o porque sus pulmones exigían oxígeno el cual no había tomado por algunos minutos.

Aire… todo volvió a moverse, su pecho subía agitado por el excesivo aire que inhalaba a carencia del que le faltó instantes antes. Movió la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

¿En que momento había llegado el mayordomo y Elroy había desaparecido?

—Dígame, ¿cuando se caso Candy? –lógico el protocolo de "señorita Andley" le valió sorbete.

El empleado parpadeo.

—Dígame – se exigió saber en forma de gritó.

—La señorita Andley partió hace cerca de seis meses…

—¿Fue cuando se caso?

El viejo señor Robinson asintió una única vez, muy a su pesar, la señora Elroy le advirtió de aquella pregunta y de lo que debería responder o de la suerte que le depararía, a su avanzada edad no podía arriesgar su fuente de ingresos, tenía que afirmar una boda aunque él hombre apreciara mucho a la pequeña rubia y sabía que hacía mal en afirmar tal cosa.

Terrence salió casi corriendo, aventó todo y a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Salió de la residencia sin saber hacia dónde partir, se sentía ridículo con su traje gris, su impecable peinado en una muy corta coleta y aquella caja forrada en seda blanca que compró una semana antes de aquel maldito accidente, caja que mantenía resguardada en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Con la impotencia llenando todo su ser tomo la caja y con todas sus fuerza la aventó hacia el jardín para que se perdiera entre las rosas blancas mientras lanzaba un incomprensible gruñido de frustración. Una vez sacada esa pequeña furia con las manos en los bolsillos camino sin un rumbo específico.

…

El señor Smith, antiguo jardinero del lugar vio todo aquello, intrigado por aquel comportamiento de ese chico busco entre las enredadas raíces que conocía a conciencia pues él mismo, junto a Anthony, había plantado aquellas bellas flores. Tardó casi media hora hasta que encontró una ya enlodada caja, la abrió, era obvio su contenido, tomo el fino anillo y forzando su cansada vista logró leer la inscripción de su interior.

" _Sobre el amar me enamore"_

El jardinero no sabía la historia, pero se imaginaba a quien había ido a buscar aquel joven de elegante porte y mirada esperanzada. En algún momento de la tarde su amigo el mayordomo se lo confirmó así como le reveló que le era imposible hablar más al respecto.

…

La vieja matriarca también había visto la escena desde su gran ventanal. Por unos segundo su corazón se presionó cuando notó que el joven Grandchester había aventado una pequeña caja, para ignorar ese sentimiento de culpa, giró para dirigirse hacia el sillón para continuar con su bordado. «Fue una piedra.» pensó para acallar a su consciencia.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

…

 **.**

 **De mis letras.**

Hermosas lectoras, sé que el capítulo es muy pequeño, de hecho es sólo la mitad, pero quería aclararles lo que está en un principio, en recompensa subiré de nuevo el lunes la parte faltante. Saludos, hermosas, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, colocarla entre sus favoritas y por sus hermosos comentarios. **Lidiar Grandchester, Eli, YAGUI, Saharaloto, Sol Grandchester, Lucero Santoskoy, Betina C, Alessita77, Dianley, Candice White, Chris, Stormaw, Nelly Graham, Skarllet Northman, Guest 1, Rosa, Patygrandchester, Patricia, Iris Adriana, Cami Grandchester, Blanca G, Amrica Gra, Doralixgcia, Mariana W, Guest 2, Miriam7, Guest 3, Filomena, Kamanance, AyameDV, Patty 306, Sol**


	4. Cap 3: Esperanza

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

Hermosas la segunda parte del capítulo. Con un dos días de atraso pero aquí.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus palabras, un beso enorme para todas.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Esperanza**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lakewood 1918**

La primavera llegó a su fin dando paso al verano, luego las hojas de los árboles cambiaron su verde por el ocre para inevitablemente caer, justo al comienzo de esa temporada de otoño una boda muy esperada se celebró en aquella mansión con un portón de rosas, William Albert Andley contrajo nupcias con Clarisse Robinson una sencilla enfermera del hospital Santa Juana de Chicago. Posterior de la celebración los novios partieron a su luna de miel al otro lado del Atlántico, todo aquello llevado acabo bajo la ignorancia de lo que la anciana Elroy había hecho meses antes en su terco afán de defender a su familia; de aquel joven que había visitado la residencia sólo dos hombres se acordaban, uno no podía hablar o perdería su empleo, el otro quiso acercarse al señor William pero le fue imposible pues con la vida tan agitada que tenía el patriarca de los Andley éste entraba y salía de Lakewood a tal velocidad que nunca coincidieron hasta su merecidas vacaciones para los preparativos de su boda, sin embargo el jardinero no quiso arruinar esa ocasión así que lo pospuso para cuándo Albert regresará de Europa, sólo pedía el anciano no fuera muy tarde para esos jóvenes que el egoísmo había separado.

—" _No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra,_

 _O que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse…_

… _El amor no varía con sus breves horas y semanas,_

 _Sino que se afianza incluso hasta en el borde del abismo_."*

Recitó para sí mismo el señor Smith pensando que sí ese era amor de verdad él, algún día, sería testigo de esa unión así el tiempo pasara insondable y hubiese muchos tropiezos en el caminó.

En total ocho meses transcurrieron desde que una caja forrada en seda blanca fue aventada y encontrada cuando al fin Albert volvió a regresar a la casa de descanso de su familia. De la mano de Clarisse, su esposa, entraron como chiquillos riendo por bobadas, se les veía felices, como no estarlo sí llegaban de su luna miel, misma que había durado dos meses, uno más de lo planeado porque los esposos Andley habían decidido ir hacia Italia para comprobar que Candy realmente estaba estudiando medicina como sus cartas decían, la posguerra los tenía inquietos, al llegar al país con forma de bota la sonrisa radiante y el bello brillo en el mirar de la rubia les regreso el alma al cuerpo.

Candy estaba bien, los estragos del final de la guerra no habían dañado mucho aquella parte del continente, la vida continuaba a pesar de las batallas que se habían disputado más al norte, en Roma ella era muy feliz, completamente extasiada con sus estudios, tan concentrada que el mundo exterior casi le era ajeno, tanto así que no se percataba del chico italiano compañero de estudios, aunque un año adelantado, no además cansaba nunca en desvivirse en atenciones para con ella. Gianluca Paccini era como se había presentado aquel guapo joven.

Pero la felicidad de Albert y su esposa se vio opacada sólo una semana después cuando el señor Smith ya no pudo guardar más aquella caja ahora gris por el lodo en dónde había caído. Sin delatar lo que su amigo el mayordomo le había platicado el jardinero describió al joven quien había arrojado el empaque.

Hecho una furia el rubio fue en busca de su tía después de escuchar aquello.Ese día la tía abuela descubrió dos cosas, una que no todo es lo que aparente y dos, que su sobrino podría llegar a convertirse en su peor enemigo sí seguía interviniendo en su vida.

—" _Sobre el mar me enamore_ ".

El fuerte e imperioso gritó de Albert resonó en el cuarto de bordado después de un portazo.

—¿William?, me has asustado, ¿qué te sucede?

—" _Sobre el mar me enamore_ " –volvió a levantar la voz mientras extendía el brazo derecho para mostrando un anillo. Elroy seguía sin comprender–. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que Terrence Grandchester había venido a buscar a Candy? Y no lo niegues, Smith me entrego este anillo hoy, me dijo que un joven castaño había venido una vez, que no sabía si había visto a alguien de la familia, pero que ese día sólo estabas tú. Que en el portal de las rosas grito su frustración y aventó la caja que contenía esto –se lo mostró casi restregándoselo en el rostro–. Dijo que de momento pensó que era una piedra lo arrojado, hasta que tiempo después encontró esto. Explícate.

La anciana mujer no agacho la cabeza, cierto era que se sentía algo de culpa desde que ella misma vio aquella escena, sin embargo su familia estaba por encima de todo.

—Sí, vino a buscar a esa niña necia, le dije que no estaba.

Albert cerró los ojos y puños con fuerza para controlar su enojo.

—Tía te quiero y te respeto mucho pero no intentes insultar mi inteligencia.

La recia matriarca apretó los labios, luego asintió molesta y resignada.

—Esa mujercita rompió el noviazgo que existía entre ustedes dos, justo dos días antes de que las invitaciones fueran enviadas para anunciar un compromiso que ya había aceptado –Elroy se puso de pie subiendo la voz– Nadie, escuchaste, nadie se burla de un Andley y mucho menos del patriarca de nuestro clan, eso es imperdonable, y esa insolente lo hizo dos veces, primero de Niel rompiendo el compromiso el mismo día que sería anunciado.

El rubio dio un paso hacia tras frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que su tía decía lo descoloco, pero también lo hirió, aveces se preguntaba cómo es que esa mujer lo había criado.

—Así que simplemente hice lo que creí más conveniente –continuó la mujer creyendo la batalla ganada con esa escueta explicación– sí ella no se comprometía con un Andley mucho menos lo iba a hacer con ese aristócrata venido a menos.

Albert miro a su tía negando con la cabeza.

—Tía, antes de hacer cosas tan infantiles cómo vengarte, deberías de estar al tanto de todo lo qué pasó y no crear falsas deducciones. Candy no rompió el noviazgo.

—No trates de defenderla William.

—Fui yo –ya no dejaría que su tía se inmiscuyera, la quería, sí, pero ya no más consideraciones–. Se suponía que teníamos ocho meses como novios, salíamos, paseábamos, todo lo que una pareja debía de hacer, se supone, la realidad es que sólo nos comportábamos como dos hermanos recorriendo la ciudad, incluso sólo nos besamos una vez, yo creía que no era propio hasta que fuese mi prometida, creí que eso era, pero el día que nos besamos sólo fue porque yo tenía dudas, y ella también.

—¿Dudas?

—Me preguntaba por qué pensaba y me preocupaba más en Clarisse, la amiga enfermera de mi novia que en mi novia misma. Por qué a Clary sí quería besarla. El día que nos besamos fue como sí besara a Rosemary –Elroy se llevó una mano a la boca volviéndose a sentar, más por lo escuchado por la actitud con que su sobrino la estaba tratando–. Sí tía, ese día descubrimos que nos sentíamos tan bien juntos porque éramos… somos hermanos del alma. El amor que sentíamos era fraternal. Cuando le planteé eso a Candy ella me dijo que esperaba sentir algo parecido al beso que alguna vez le dio Terry, pero en cambio se sintió, extraña. Ese día los dos decidimos terminar esa farsa. Incluso la situación nos quedo tan clara que yo de inmediato le platiqué de Clarisse. Candy entre risas me dijo "Disfrute la fantasía.", un mes después cuando Candy partió a Europa a buscar su camino fue que yo comencé a salir con Clary.

—Esos días ella fue al "Hogar de Ponny" y luego viajó –habló Elroy para sí misma.

—Sí, Tía.

—No me dijiste nada en casi dos años. Nos hiciste creer que ella había terminado todo.

—No tenía porque decírtelo a nadie más que a nosotros nos interesaba esa situación. Ni tú ni nadie tenía que meterse en eso –casi se gritó–, de hecho ni tú ni nadie debe de entrometerse ya nuca más en asuntos que no les conciernen. Ahora dime que le dijiste a Terry exactamente.

Con la vergüenza dibujada en su rostro, más por el regalo que por la acción, la anciana habló pero sin agachar nunca la mirada ni quitar su arrogancia.

—Le dije… que… Candice se había casado y… había viajado a Europa con su esposo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? –su voz sonó con indignación.

—No me disculpó William. Yo me encargue de educar a los herederos Andley y no permitiré nadie se burle de ellos. Como sea esa niña necesita aprender unas cuantas cosas.

—Tía, estás haciendo que te deteste.

—Sino tienes más que decir seguiré con mi labor.

—Sí tengo más que decir –Albert con la resolución pintada en su mirar, con voz pausada, clara y amenazante dijo–. No te vuelvas a entrometer en asuntos que no te corresponden, es más no sólo tú, nadie relacionado al apellido Andley debe de hacerlo, sí, lo digo por los cotillas de los Legan, o me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas extremas, aquí nadie debe de discutir mi palabra, yo soy el patriarca y mi palabra es ley en este clan. Entendido Tía.

Sin esperar respuesta el joven rubio se giró y salió del cuarto volviendo a asomar la puerta tras de sí.

.

…

.

 **Liverpool, Inglaterra,1924**

El gran trasatlántico _RMS Olympic*_ hacía sonar su enorme sirena por todo lo alto haciendo más que evidente su arribo al gran _Puerto Marítimo Mercantil de Liverpool,_ un sitio más utilizado para el trasporte e intercambio de mercancía que para pasajeros pero igualmente recibía a estos últimos con gusto al representar una amplia fuente de ingresos a la ciudad.

Candy fue una de los últimos pasajeros en descender de aquel gigante del mar, tras ella un empleado llevaba sólo su baúl porque su maleta de mano ella nunca soltaba, claro que ya no era aquella blanco con rojo que desde niña y hasta el mal momento vivido en Nueva York la había acompañado, no, esa ya se había jubilado algunos años atrás pues más remiendos no podían dársele. Ahora ya tenía otra, una en un sobrio color beige pero con las orillas y el mango en rojo obscuro, regalo que Annie y Archie habían mandado hacer para ella cuando se convirtió en médico, por ello mismo era más grande ya que adentro un maletín propio de su profesión se cargaba, mismo que hacia juego con la maleta, fue pedida así ya que sabían el negro no se hallaba en la lista de los colores favoritos de la rubia.

Pronto un carruaje fue detenido y al chofer solicitado la llevaran a un hotel cercano, no muy lujoso, pero tampoco muy barato, era cierto que ella no se aprovechaba de ser la hija adoptiva de Albert, pero también era verdad que mientras estuvo en Europa y decidió estudiar medicina llegó a la conclusión que tan poco podía negar su parentesco político como que finalmente era una heredera directa, por ello sin gastar en exceso tomaba algo de lo que mensualmente se le era asignado para gastos personales, ayudar a sus madres y lo demás era guardado esperando por el momento en que el dinero fuese lo suficiente como para crear su propia "Clínica feliz" y así poder ayudar. Era un Andley, no una convencional, pero a su manera demostraría lo orgullosos que sus parientes y la sociedad podrían estar de ella.

Ya en el hotel se instaló, tenía que descansar un par de días antes de hacer el ultimo tramo de viaje el cual se llevaría acabo en unas cinco a seis horas en tren, « _Escocia aguarda mi llegada_ », pensó ya acostada en la cama y después de tomar un baño, pero lo que no se dijo para ella fue que no sólo el país de los Highlands esperaba esa visita, cerrando los párpados para ocultar su luminosas Esmeraldas en la mente de Candy se dibujo un rostro, uno muy apuesto de ojos como el mar. Pronto lo vería, era inevitable emocionarse, aunque sabía que eso sólo era amistad, que sólo estaría un par de semanas ahí. Era su amigo, los años de intercambio de correspondencia los había acercado más, cómo aquello ayeres ella en Chicago, él en Nueva York. Sonriendo Candy pensó en Italia, en su futuro en aquel país, planeando el siguiente paso en su vida se quedo dormida.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Las _seis de la tarde**_ y el Sol ya se había ocultado, al rededor de ese gran patio frontal sólo las farolas eléctricas de reciente instalación era lo que permitía ver el entonó un tanto blanquecino pues una de las escasas y ultimas nevadas de la temporada había caído unas horas antes dejando evidencia de su pasó en forma de nieve por aquel lugar. Terrence recargado de un muro de su Villa Escocesa fumaba tranquilo, ese mal hábito que iba y regresaba constantemente en su vida se manifestaba nuevamente a pesar de tener al menos cuatro años sin un cigarrillo entre los labios, desde el nacimiento de su hijo, pero la ansiedad que sentía desde la llegada de aquel segundo telegrama lo llevó a pedirle a uno de sus trabajadores le regalara uno.

Las volutas de humo subían y subían hasta desaparecer, Terry las miro con detenimiento, « _Fumar no es bueno para alguien que trabaja tanto con su voz como un actor._ » Esas fueron las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Josie. « _Cuando quieras fumar mejor sopla la armónica_ » fueron las de Candy. Sonrío ante las remembranzas.

—Pero mi armónica está en un lugar oculto de la casa de Eleanor en Nueva York -–dijo en voz alta conteniendo una risilla.

Eses instrumento metálico se le había dado en resguardo a su madre el día que decidió casarse con Josephine, si él la conservaba la tocaría cada vez que la oportunidad se presentará, por respeto a su futura esposa no la haría, pero tampoco quería perder esa recuerdo de sus buenos momentos de juventud, de los días en que Candy era su futuro, por eso se la dio a ella, a su madre, a que la ocultara para alejar toda tentación.

Exhalando el último bocado de humo tiro el cigarrillo para pisarlo. Se quedaría un rato más ahí para despejar el desagradable olor impregnado en su ropa, aunque se quitaría el abrigo una vez adentro no quería que su pequeña Camille lo oliera así, y menos Liam, eso sería un pésimo ejemplo que Josephine le reprocharía sin duda. Entonces recordó.

 **Nueva York 1917**

— _Fumar no es bueno para alguien que trabaja tanto con su voz como un actor._

—Espiar a tus compañeros de trabajo es pésimo bajo cualquier circunstancia –habló Terrence aventando los restos de su cigarro al piso.

—Sí que eres arrogante –la chica caminó hasta llegar a su enorme lienzo recargado de las columnas del pequeño patio interior del teatro–. Está es mi área de trabajo, allá adentro me intoxicaría con estos olores, además de que me obligarían a quitar las manchas de pintura que cayera al piso.

—Por favor sí casi no huele a nada eso.

—No comparo con tu mal hábito.

Ignorando que la joven había hablado Terrence continuó.

—Y nunca veo que dejes manchas, al menos no en el piso, porque en ese pedazo de algo que creo alguna vez fue tela, no hay cabida para más color, y ni que decir de tus labios –la joven lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras acomodaba su largo cabello en un alto chongo para que no le estorbara–. Te han dicho que es peligroso que chupes los pinceles.

—No los chupo… sólo afilo un poco las puntas –respondió Josie algo apenada.

—Jajajaja –el inglés carcajeo de buena gana–. Así es cómo justificas tu adicción de comer pintura.

—Que no me la como, sólo es para los detalles tener la punta fina. Además –dijo mientras se acomodaba para iniciar su labor–, sólo hago eso con los pinceles limpios, antes de llenarlos de óleo.

—Pues a veces el óleo se queda en tu boca, "Pequeño duendo del bosque".

—¿"Pequeño" qué?

—Duende. No eres exactamente muy alta, te la pasas pintando escenas de bosque, y luego traes siempre esas capas con gorros puntiagudos, además de que tus ojos son muy obscuros. ¿Ves?, eres un "Duende del bosque".

—Mis capas se llaman caperuzas y son muy calentitas, mis ojos son herencia de mi padre y el bosque es para las escenas de "Sueño de una noche de verano."

—Lo que tú digas "Duende". Nos vemos.

—Mejor dime "Hada" –le gritó la también irreverente chica.

Terry carcajeo, salió del jardín para adentrarse a las entrañas del teatro, los ensayos pronto comenzarían, Josie, esa chica le caía muy bien, era divertida, espontánea, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que se opinara de ella, de cierto modo le recordaba a Candy, un poco en su manera desfachatada de ser, pero sus físicos eran lo opuesto, con excepción de la estatura, ambas eran muy pequeñas, porque incluso el rizado de su cabello era diferente, Candice poseía unos rizos gruesos que provocaban que siempre se le viera esponjado, mientras su compañera de trabajo tenía el rizo más corto y algunos en forma de cairel que ella odiaba pues apenas descubría uno lo desafía de inmediato.

.

…

.

Terry regresó de sus recuerdos, el olor del cigarro se había ido casi por completo de su ropa, era momento de regresar al interior de su casa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, sintió el papel ahí guardado, deseo otro cigarrillo de inmediato, el telegrama había llegado a medio día proveniente de Liverpool, Candy avisaba su próximo arribo a la mañana siguiente.

Cierto, quería verla, no lo hacía desde Italia, desde Roma, desde esa noche en su camerino, la única vez que engañó a Josephine, aunque extrañamente no lo sintió como engaño, sí, sintió que la traicionó… un poco, que la defraudó… bastante, pero fue el adiós, el otro adiós que necesitaban, al menos esa era la excusa que ambos se dieron. Para la suerte del inglés él se encontraba de gira y su esposa a kilómetros fuera del continente, en Londres, porque no hubiese podido hacer el amor de inmediato con ella sin tener sentimientos de culpa, los dos meses que restaron sin verse fueron los suficientemente benévolos para hacer sentir aquel encuentro como algo de años a tras, casi como de sus días del colegio. Por eso mismo se atrevió a contarle a Josephine que había visto a Candy, fue la misma paisajista quien le animó a escribirle como terapia para dejar a tras el pasado.

Claro que Josie no era en absoluto tonta, en su momento comprendió lo que ese " _Me encontré a Candy en Italia_ " significó, Terrence lo dijo casual, despreocupado pero sin voltear a verla, ella hizo como que no le dio importancia, pero por dentro sintió como su corazón se apachurraba, se empequeñecía. Josephine había escuchado mucho de Candy, había visto a su esposo cuando sólo era un amigo alegrarse cuando Susana salió de su vida, pero también lo vio roto aquella ocasión en la que regresó de Chicago sin ánimos de querer hablar. Ella ya sentía algo por él desde ese entonces pero no tan intenso, no tan fuerte, eso se fue dando cuando vio que Terry decidió seguir, cuando él quiso intentar ser feliz.

Por ello cuando su esposo regresó de la gira por Europa de inmediato supo que algo sucedió, él se veía diferente, era demasiado solícito con ella, no la embromaba, no era arrogante, se le veía algo tenso, entonces dijo ese comentario "casual". Josephine era muy inteligente, cuando decidió mantener una relación con Terry sabía que el fantasma de Candy podría estar siempre presente, por eso mismo no quería involucrarse de más en una relación con el actor inglés, lo veía como algo que sí funcionaba sería bueno, sino una linda experiencia, pero sucedió que se enamoro, pero lo hizo porque su novio no volvió a mencionar nada de ella, hasta tres años después de su boda, con ese " _La vi en Italia_ ". ¿Qué hacer?, él le contó lo que Candy estudiaba, sus planes, su boda, pero Josephine no se sintió ni siquiera mínimamente intimidada, siempre segura de sí misma, lo asimilo con calma, la información recibida le dio armas, tomó una decisión, sí algo pasó jamás volvería a suceder, o en todo caso sí su esposo quería irse que saliera de su vida de una vez y para siempre, Josie se prometió que Candice no sería un fantasma en su matrimonio, sí habría un fantasma lo sería "ella" pero para Candy, sería el constante recordatorio de lo que esa chica rubia había dejado en un hospital de Nueva York, así que hizo la sugerencia " _Escríbele a Candy, dejen el pasado atrás_ ".

Obvio, Josephine no siempre sabia de todas las cartas, ni de todo lo que se contaron en ellas. Pero sabía que Terrence indudablemente le platicaría de sus hijos, de su familia y a la vez Candy platicaría de su esposo, de sus hijos por llegar, esas cartas terminarían por volver su relación en algo completamente platónico, al menos eso fue por lo que la chica de rizada cabellera negra apostó, confió en la nobleza del corazón de su esposo, en el amor que indudablemente había surgido en ellos, y… ganó, en todos esos años de intercambio de correspondencia jamás ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de aquel encuentro en Roma, fue como si nunca hubiese sucedido, por respeto a sus respectivas parejas sólo se permitieron que el amor entre ellos se convirtiera en amistad, aceptar el intercambio epistolar hizo ver en Candy y Terry que no podían quedarse siempre mirando hacia lo que pudo ser, les hizo comprender la realidad que cada uno tenía en ese tiempo presente.

No obstante, ahora Candy volvería a aparecer en la vida de Terry, no como letras, ni como alguien invisible que sólo se lee, ahora esa chiquilla del San Pablo, esa mujer de Roma se volvería tangible, y eso lo hacía sentirse estrenado, en parte porque el inglés creí que lo haría acompañada con su esposo, aquel italiano doctor, con el que la vio en Italia, fue un encuentro breve, pero lo suficientemente significativo para que Terry decidiere buscarla al día siguiente. Mejor no recordar, mejor no hacerlo. Pronto Candy y su esposo aparecería, mejor no remover el pasado.

Las emociones del joven británico eran un caos porque la llegada de Candy le hacía traer al presente la única vez que le falló a Josephine, aunque se lo había recompensado con creces durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, porque reconocía que amo a Josie, tal vez no tan intenso, pero sin duda era amor por el simple hecho de ser la madre de sus hijos, por ser ella quien estuvo ahí cuando él decidió ser feliz, y ahora la extrañaba, tampoco podía negar aquello, seis años de vida, siete contando su amistad habían sido una pequeña vida, ahora que su esposa no estaba lo único que quería era continuar con la calma y la felicidad que en esos años había tenido.

—Terry, hace frío afuera –Eleonora le llamó, el nombrado giró para verla–. Ya van a ser la siente.

—Camille ya va pedir su merienda –Terrence jamás olvidaba esos detalles.

—Y Liam también.

Ahí estaba la razón por la que en esta ocasión nada podía nublar su felicidad, por la que el caos de sus emociones se tranquilizaba, por lo que la pérdida de Josephine se hacia mucho más llevadera. Entró a la casa con sus hijos junto a ellos lo demás siempre pesaba menos.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

.

.

* * *

 **Notas** :

*Soneto 116 de Shakespeare (fragmento).

**RMS Olypic Trasatlántico que estuvo en funcionamiento de 1911 a 1935.

*** _Seis de la tarde,_ por su ubicación las zonas cercanas a Edimburgo durante invierno tiene días co hrs de luz. En febrero las 6:00 pm marcan el inicio de la noche.

.

.

 **De mis letras:**

Lo siento olvide que las vacaciones de los niños empezaban así que se me fueron los tiempos, pero he aquí el capítulo.

Queridísimas y bellísimas lectoras Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, colocarla entre sus favoritas, por leer, también por sus mensajes de apoyo y comprensión y sobretodo por estar presente, sus palabras remueven muchas emociones en mí, todas positivas. Como mi tiempo estará escaseando estos días (semanas) disculpen que no pueda responderles a cada una, pero gracias infinitas a todas las que dejan un comentario, es lo que nos hace saber que lo que hacemos va por buen rumbo. **Sol Grandchester, Stormaw, Candy Parra, Eli, Cris, Patty306, Sakarllet Northman, Guest 1, Lucero Santoskoy, Guest 2, Alesita77, La chinita, Blanca G, Maritza, Elisa Lucia, Amrica Gra, Kamanance, Iris Adriana, Magda Vidal, Nelly Graham, Gadamigrandchet, Doralixgcia.**


	5. Cap 4: Encuentro

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Encuentro**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Escocia 1924**

Tres días fueron los que Candy decidió descansar en Liverpool antes de continuar con su viaje; el primero fue el día de su arribo, no había mucho que hacer ya que llegó pasada las dos de la tarde, sólo comer, ducharse y descansar. El segundo fue a la estación a adquirir su boleto directo a la capital escocesa. Al tercer día fue a comprar obsequios para los niños de Terry y mandar un telegrama para anunciar su llegada al día siguiente, como la buena educación dictaba.

Así que al cuarto día muy temprano tomo un desayuno completo y se fue a la estación para partir hacia Edimburgo. El día había llegado, se sentía confusa y a la vez con una emoción extraña por reencontrarse con un querido amigo que tenía años sin ver, no obstante ella prefería mantener su mente ocupada en otras cuestiones, como el rumbo que daría a esa nueva etapa en su vida fuera de Chicago, optó por no pensar en cómo describir el sentir que le provocaba aquello.

El caminó fue muy tranquilo y rápido, tanto así que hasta escuchar el silbido la rubia levanto la mirada de su libro de medicina para ver por la ventana y así comprobar que había llegado. Con total calma acomodó en su maleta aquel ejemplar que estudiaba y por lo alto comenzó a buscar su baúl, aquel objeto era algo pesado por lo que espero por un acomodador que le pudiera ayudar a bajarlo, pero el hombre no apareció hasta casi estar vacío aquel vagón. Con el apoyo del empleado descendió del convoy con todo y equipaje. Busco entre la multitud esperando ver una cara conocida, aunque realmente ella no había avisado a qué hora sería el arribo del tren pues pensaba ir directo a la villa Andley y por la tarde a donde Terry. Sin mas por esperar se encaminó hacia los vehículos de alquiler, cuando…

—¿Disculpe es usted la señora Candice Andley?*

La rubia volteo al escuchar su nombre, extrañada que le llamaran señora, sin embargo hasta hace un año era casada y eso era normal.

—Sí, soy yo.

—El señor Grandchester me envió por usted y su esposo, el señor Paccini.

Candy sonrío al recordar que las primeras veces que Terry le había escrito lo hacia dirigiéndose a ella con el apellido de su esposo hasta que la misma rubia le aclaró que en Italia aquello no era una costumbre. En la siguiente misiva él le escribió «Entonces serás simplemente la "Señora Pecas"», colocando ese destinatario en cada carta, ella correspondió el gesto enviando sus cartas al "Señor Engreído". A Gianluca, su esposo, aquello al principio le incomodó, como la correspondencia intercambiada, pero al final lo acepto como cuando ella le escribía a Albert, o a Archie e incluso al señor Villers, mano derecha de los Andley. Al final entendió que Terrence vivía en un país distinto y muy lejano, además Candy siempre le demostraba cuando le amaba y él a ella.

—¿Señora? —el empleado le cuestionó al verla distraída.

—Lo siento, mi esposo no viene conmigo.

El hombre tomo el baúl de Candy para guiarla hasta un auto negro y de ahí directo a la villa Grandchester.

.

…

.

 **Nueva York 1918**

Barcos, trasatlánticos, pequeñas embarcaciones, de todo se podía ver en el puerto de Ambrose Ligth el cual se puede apreciar justo en la punta sur de la ciudad de Nueva York. Ahí dos parejas esperaban por el arribo del barco donde Candy llegaría. Navidad ya se olía en el ambiente y ella justamente iba para esos festejos.

No se espero por mucho tiempo cuando los pasajeros comenzaron a descender, mientras eso sucedía los esposos Andley hablaban con Archie sobre la próxima fiesta de compromiso de él con la joven Brighton cuando justamente la muchacha de lacia cabellera negra se emocionó al ver a la distancia a la tan extrañada rubia, pero más sorpresa fue para todos lo oír lo que pregunto.

—Es Candy, Candy, pero… ¿quien viene con ella?

Las tres personas junto a Annie de inmediato voltearon buscando a quien se refería.

—¡Oh por Dios! –Clary se llevó una mano a la boca por la feliz sorpresa–. Él es Gianluca.

—¿Qué? –Archie expresó su asombro, nadie esperaba aquello.

Albert sonrío, se llevó una mano a la nuca negando, se acercó a su esposa y por lo bajo le dijo.

—Creo que ya no tendré que preocuparme por la cuestión Terry.

—Al, te dije que no tenias porque preocuparte, ellos ya no son unos adolescentes, ¿por qué tendrían que vivir en el pasado?. Lo más sensato es esto, que cada uno haya continuado con su vida. Mírala se le ve feliz.

La pequeña rubia apenas divisó a quienes aguardaban por ella tomó la mano de su acompañante y corrió como chiquilla agitando la mano.

—Albert, Annie, Archie, Clarisse.

Grito atrayendo la atención de todo mundo. Los mencionados sonreían, dos de ellos intrigados, los otros dos complacidos.

—Candy te extrañe mucho –finalmente Annie también corrió a su encuentro.

La chica estudiante de medicina soltó la masculina mano para abrazar a su hermana de crianza y de inmediato decir.

—Más de un año sin vernos, también te he extrañado –se soltó el abrazo para estirar la mano a su acompañante–. Mira te presento, Annie, el es Gianluca Piaccini, Gianluca, ella es Annie.

—Un gusto señorita, Candy me ha platicado mucho de ustedes –habló en perfecto inglés el apuesto hombre.

—¿En serio es Italiano?

—Annie –Archie le reprochó leve por aquella pregunta inocente pero impropia, luego se presento– Archivald Cornwell.

—Es que no se oye con acento, cómo en las obras de teatro –se defendió la chica.

—También un gusto, Gianluca –se presento para posterior explicar–. Es que en realidad los italianos no tenemos un acento tan marcado, mas bien es como se pronuncias las cosas. En las obras lo exageran.

—Ademas él y yo hemos estado practicando el idioma –Candy emocionada contaba–, yo le enseño inglés y el me ayuda con el italiano.

—Luca, que bueno volverte a ver –los esposos Andley igualmente saludaron.

—¿Y ustedes son novios?

—Annie —su ya prometido le regañó.

—Lo siento es que es raro que vengan juntos.

—Aún no –sonriente el italiano habló–. Pero por eso estoy acá, Candy dijo que sí quería formalizar tenía que hablarlo con su padre y a eso he venido.

—Entonces hablaremos en la primera oportunidad –comentó Albert–. Pero por ahora a la estación que nuestro tren saldrá en un par de horas.

—Tan pronto, quería enseñarle la ciudad a Luka —con un característico puchero comentó Candy, pero luego alzando los hombros– . Ya será de regresó.

—¿En serio querías recorrer la ciudad?

—Annie –por tercera vez consecutiva Archie intervino–. Amor hay cosas que no son propias de preguntar en cualquier momento.

—Sólo quería mostrársela a Luca –Candy indiferente al regaño respondió tomando la mano del mencionado–, pero cómo dije será de regresó.

Los que fueron por ella no dijeron nada más sólo se miraron entre ellos, el cambio en Candy era muy evidente, no rehuía de Nueva York como antes, así que en un extraño silencio para asimilar lo comprendido la ciudad fue abandonada tan rápido como se llegó a ella, de la misma manera las dos semanas de celebraciones transcurrieron veloces, semana que fueron de risas y felicidad, por primera vez desde aquel invierno Candy se volvía a ver radiante, con ese brillo en su mirar que parecía haber perdido en medio de una innombrable noche. Incluso fue al Hogar de Pony a presentar a su novio, pues ya podía llamarlo así de manera oficial, aunque de hecho desde un mes atrás lo eran pero no quería parecer desconsiderada por eso le pidió a Gianluca que fuera con ella, él aceptó y ese pasó fue lo que ayudó a que ella decidiera dejar su pasado atrás.

—Pequeña te vez feliz –Albert se acercó a la rubia quien recolectaba rosas en Lakewood para adornar la mesa para la cena de finde año.

—Es que lo soy. No soy pequeña.

—Cuando fuimos a Italia parecía que Gianluca no te interesaba mucho.

—Cuando fueron allá no quería parecer muy obvia –respondió sin dejar de hacer su labor.

—Puedo saber cómo te conquisto.

—Dándome mi espacio, estando ahí para mí, haciéndome reír y viniendo a verlos.

—Lo amas.

Candy se agachó para acomodar unas rosas en el cesto que llevó con ella, se levantó para mirar de frente a Albert, sonrío, guiño picara un ojo sacando la lengua en un gesto muy suyo.

—Se puede decir que sí.

—¿Se puede decir?

—Soy feliz, él me hace sentir bien —adelantándose a lo que su interlocutor preguntaría respondió–. Terry es un hermoso recuerdo que siempre estará en mi corazón. Y espero algún día vuelva a ser mi amigo.

—Así de fácil.

—Albert, me conoces, sabes que no fue fácil, pero así es, así lo acepte y ahora estoy tranquila. He optado por ser feliz –al menos en ese momento así lo sentía, « _Mejor que no nos quedamos en Nueva York para averiguar si Terry en verdad es un recuerdo_ » fue el rápido pensamiento de Candy que de inmediato negó.

—¡Wow!, me alegra, pero, me es extraño, pero me alegra Pequeña.

—No soy Pequeña –gruñó haciendo gestos y amenazando con el puño.

—Muy bien, pero así te seguiré llamando.

—Albert –bufó por lo bajo, para después manoteando–, ya que.

Así las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, volvieron a Nueva York, lastimosamente para Luka sin tiempo de recorrer la ciudad nuevamente, mientras Candy sólo sintió alivio por ello. Una vez que se despidieron y el trasatlántico comenzó su recorrido la chica pecosa decidió asolearse un rato, Gianluca iba en su propio camarote y lo vería más tarde para comer. Candy se acomodó en una silla de descanso después de tomar un periódico de los varios que estaban dispuestos para ser leídos, al ver la portada se dio cuenta que era de casi un mes atrás, rodó los ojos pero aún así lo reviso, no quiso levantarse por otro. Ojeo y ojeo, fue cuando su vista se topó con un rostro conocido, uno que se veía feliz, pero junto a él había una chica que jamás en su vida había visto, la joven vestía de blanco, él en un impecable negro, estaban posando frente a lo que parecía ser el pórtico de una iglesia. Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido, enfocó aquel rostro, tan guapo como siempre, incluso más, y esa desconocida radiante y bella con un brillo inusual en su mirar que hasta en blanco y negro se podía notar, brillo como sólo el de una mujer enamorada puede tener. Candy sonrío amplio, su corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo después de unos minutos en los que no hizo más que observar.

—Eres feliz –se llevó el periódico hacia su pecho con los ojos brillantes– eres muy feliz –vio al cielo –. Gracias. Sabía que te recuperarías de esa carpa de Rockstone. Sabía que regresarías a ser tú.

Se limpió el par de lágrimas que se le escaparon. Por un segundo pensó en Susana y en que habría pasado con esa chica.

—No importa, eres feliz, y yo también, cumplimos nuestra promesa.

—Perdón señorita, ¿dijo algo? –un hombre quien la escucho hablado pregunto.

—Lo siento leía en voz alta –se justificó.

Luego se levantó, dejó el periódico en su lugar, miro hacia la lontananza del mar pensando en Terry, en los días del colegio y Escocia, pero se detuvo antes de que sus recuerdos llegarán a Chicago y Nueva York, suspiró muy profundo llenando sus pulmones con la brisa marina, no quería remover sus emociones, aquellas que había contenido desde que llegó a América. Se volvió a limpiar otro par de lagrimas que se le escaparon. A su mente llegó el rostro de otro hombre, alguien que le tría calma.

—A continuar que el mundo no se detiene.

Se alejó de ahí para buscar a Gianluca y continuar con su vida.

.

…

.

 **Escocia 1924**

Las tiernas risas infantiles llenaban cada rincón de la estancia, Terry también sonreía, cierto que sus hijos lo hacían sentir tranquilo pero tampoco se sentía del todo bien, tanto tiempo de convivir con Josie no podía quedar olvidado de la noche a la mañana, ya era más de un mes de su partida y seguía creyendo que su repentina muerte era imposible, un día ella estaba bien y dos semanas después ya no estaba. Cada vez que Liam preguntaba por ella su corazón se le hacía pequeño, cada vez que Camille la buscaba también, la pequeña quería los brazos maternos, tres meses y ya era huérfana de madre. Huérfana, esa palabra le recordaba a Candy, pero su hija si tenía un padre quien siempre velaría por ella, y Candy ahora tenía a un esposo que también lo hacía por la rubia.

Terry se levantó de la alfombra donde jugaba con Liam, camino hacia la cocina para traer un poco de agua, mientras lo hacía pensó que ya sólo tres meses más serían los que podría disfrutar a su hijos día y noche, después de ese tiempo tenía que regresar al trabajo. Había decidido tomarse un año para arreglar asuntos legales con su padre y también disfrutar de los últimos meses de embarazo de Josie como no lo había podido hacer la primera vez. La relación con sus padres había mejorado indesiblemente en esos años, Josie había colaborado en especial con Eleanor ya que la chica había trabajado en una misma producción con su suegra haciendo una gran amistad, sobretodo porque ella siempre que podía llevaba a Liam para que conviviera con sus abuela sin que fuese muy obvia su relación y como para una madre no existe mejor persona que aquella que trata bien a sus hijos y a sus nietos, que los hace felices y son incondicionales, para la diva del teatro Josephine se convirtió en un par de meses en la mejor persona del mundo.

Sin embargo no fue igual con Richard de Grandchester quien al principio no ocultó sus disgusto por la mala elección de su hijo al casarse con una mujer de lo más común, y además artista. El Duque pensó y seguía creyendo, que al menos la chica del San Pablo era una Andley, pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Norteamérica, adoptada o no tenía un apellido ilustre, pero también existía otra cosa que a Richard no le acaba de cuadrar, sí bien Josie no le desagradaba y la trataba bien el Duque sabía que en el corazón de su hijo la rubia colegiala nunca dejaría de aparecer, lo sabía porque él lo seguía viviendo, vivía con la duquesa rodeándose de bellezas cuando podía, parecía que nada le importara y así era hasta que volvía a ver a Eleanor, entonces sabía que nada está bien, que el amor verdadero únicamente se conoce una vez y sólo hace falta verlo de nuevo para reconocerlo, para olvidar todo lo demás y únicamente desear estar con esa mujer que te pone de cabeza.

Pero a pesar de todo Josephine era una buena mujer y madre, mientras Candy era una mujer casada, por eso Richard terminó por aceptar la relación de su hijo, aceptó que Terrence era feliz con la estabilidad que tenía y él no quería ensombrecer aquello que él nunca había conseguido, si al menos su esposa hubiese sido alguien tan dedicada a su familia y a él como su nuera lo era con su hijo las cosas hubiesen sido mucho mejor, Terry no hubiese sufrido tanto. Así que Ricardo un día decidió que era momento de dejar de molestar a su hijo con respecto al ducado, ya su vida había sido lo suficientemente complicada, habló con él para arreglar sus asuntos legales y definitivamente abdicar al ducado a favor de su hermanastro mayor, pero a cambio de aquello Terrence obtendría un título menor, junto con una pequeña fortuna y esa villa en Escocia que tanto amaba. Al joven actor le encantó la idea de dejar eso del ducado atrás, aceptar el título menor y la villa no fue objeción mientras que el dinero lo discutió un rato, Richard dijo "Aceptas las tres cosas o heredarás el Ducado bajo pena de desacato al Rey", no hubo más que discutir.

En cuanto los asuntos legales se reconocieron, Terry, recordando las magníficas vacaciones vividas ahí quiso llevar a disfrutar del lugar a su familia y ofrecerle a Josephine un lugar tranquilo para el término de su embarazo, pero sucedió algo inesperado, cuando llegó a la villa para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden los recuerdos de Candy lo golpearon de lleno, no creyó que eso fuera así, todo se removió dentro de él, la esencia de "Tarzan Pecosa" aparecían en todos los rincones haciéndolo añorar aquel pasado. Tuvo que atrasar dos meses el arribo a la villa de su familia diciendo que necesitaba mantenimiento, todo para poder remodelar la estancia con la gran chimenea y la sala de música; escribirse con la chica pecosa ya era suficiente como para agregarle a su vida los recuerdos siempre presentes de ella.

El día que la remodelación comenzaría Terry se sentó frente a la chimenea a esperar el amanecer, quería a Josie, él siempre decía que la amaba, lo cual creía fervientemente, pero…

— «No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra»**

Se recitaba a sí mismo para hacerse consciente que era iluso negar que adoraba cada mes cuando él escribía o recibía carta de ella, saber cada detalle de su vida, incluso los no muy gratos lo hacían sentir que era parte de Candy, al principio las cartas no eran tan constantes, escritas según él por petición de Josie, pero luego no podían evitarlo, necesitaba saber de ella y a la vez necesitaba platicarle sobre él, esa era la forma en que habían encontrado para compartirse, para estar siempre cerca

— «O que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse**…»… nosotros no nos hemos adaptado nunca a la distancia.

Hace muchos años atrás que Terry había dejado de pensar en él hubiera, esa palabra no valía la pena conjugarse, cuando el amanecer llegó dejo que los trabajadores iniciarán con su labor, dejó a un empleado supervisando y él regresó a Londres con su familia para volver a sentir la estabilidad que sus emociones necesitaban.

…

Terrence regresó a la estancia con el agua para su hijo, miro de soslayo el reloj de pared, Candy ya debería de estar por llegar, según lo investigado en la estación el tren tendría una hora de su arribo.

…

.

…

.

Tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk, ese era el único sonido que Candy podía escuchar, todo lo demás no era percibido por sus sentidos, otra vez su corazón se aceleró a tal ritmo que estaba segura que el chofer era capas de oírlo. No podía creérselo, tanto tiempo y seguía poniéndose como una adolescente de sólo saber que lo vería. Pero él era su amigo, venía a darle el pésame, a estar con él para darle consuelo, los años epistolares le enseñaron cuál era el lugar del uno junto al otro.

—Hemos llegado señora.

…

—Señor Terrence.

El aludido que se encontraba en el piso con sus pequeño y Eleanor, volteo a ver al mayordomo.

—Spencer está aparcando el auto.

Tuk… su corazón no se aceleró, se detuvo, como aquella vez que la vieja Elroy le dijo sobre la boda de Candy. Cómo años después cuando se encontró a Archie en una función y éste le dijo que Candy era soltera, sí comprometida, pero soltera. En ese ocasión Terry solo había dicho…

«—Pero ella se caso hace años y fue a vivir a Europa –el Elegante río.

—¿Quien te dijo esa tontería?, sí fue Eliza o Niel sabes que no sé puede confiar en ellos.

—Tu tía Elroy.

—¿Mi tía?, ¿por qué te diría algo así?»

Fue toda su conversación Terry no quiso saber más, no tenía sentido cuando ya tenía casi dos años casado y un hermoso hijo. Claro que no preguntar nada no impidió que pensara en todo lo que pudo y no fue, dos semanas duro ensimismado, Josie lo animaba como podía, pero Terrence se encerró en sí mismo. Hasta que un día sólo despertó en los brazos de su esposa con su hijo a lado y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, otra vez su corazón se detuvo, se le olvidó respirar, hasta…

—¿Terrence?

—Si, Eleanor –dijo acompañado de una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—¿Algún día me dirás madre? –reclamó con una sonrisa para luego agregar– Austin te ha preguntado: ¿a dónde pasa a las visitas?

— Ah, lo siento.

—¿Terry? –la rubia volvió a hablar al ver que su hijo no lo hacía.

—Yo iré a recibirlos –dijo el joven levantándose al momento y tomando de la mano a su hijo–. Liam ven, quiero que conozcas a una querida amiga.

—Estoy jugando –como todo niño no quería despejarse de sus juguetes.

—Sólo la saludaras.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero cuando yo diga "ya" me regresó.

—Muy bien, en cuanto lo deseas te regresas "Duende".

Terrence caminó despacio, sentía un nudo en la garganta, tantos años, tres desde Roma, nueve desde Nueva York, vio a su derecha Liam caminaba sin importarle en absoluto la persona que conocería en unos momentos. Una vuelta más y estaría ella. Se detuvo para acomodarse su chaleco pues no llevaba saco, Eleanor lo miró extrañada, Terry dio aquel paso…

Entonces la vio, a diferencia de las veces anteriores en esta ocasión su corazón se descarriló, todos los latidos que se había saltado durante las veces que se habían separado aparecieron en ese instante, uno tras otro, tras otro, intensos "tuks, tuks" resonaron en ese oídos, Terry casi aseguraba que todos los presentes escuchaban aquel tambor pues cuando llegó todo lo miraron, también ella… ahí, frente a él, "Su Pecosa" todo su atención se centró en aquel rostro, para de apoco enfocar más detalles, subió la mirada para encontrarse con un cabello corto, frunció un poco el ceño, los rizos dorados habían disminuido considerablemente, pocos se podían mirar por debajo de ese pequeños sombreros que a él se le hacían algo ridículo, un cloche, aunque tenía que admitir que en ella se le veía muy bien, su vestido holgado mostrando sus pantorrillas, pero regresó la mirada a su rostro, sus pecas, no se veían a esa distancia. Suspiro muy por lo bajo sin dejar de verla. Lo mismo Candy, no podía dejar de ver lo bien que los años trataban a ese Mocoso Engreído, cada vez que lo encontraba le parecía más alto, más grande, más varonil. Recordó lo que había debajo de ese traje informal que Terry portaba y un leve sonrojo iluminó su rostro.

Se miraron sin decir en absoluto nada, el personal presente se veía entre sí extrañados por los minutos en silencio que pasaron, Liam por su parte inspeccionaba a la visitante.

—Candy, ¡que gusto verte después de estos años!

El sincero saludo de Eleanor y su presencia seguida de un abrazo regresó todo a la "normalidad"

—Señora Baker, el gusto es mío.

—Eleanor, dime Eleanor por favor, sabes que te debo el primer acercamiento con Terry.

—Yo no hice nada, sólo…

—No seas modesta niña. Pero dime tu esposo, ¿dónde está? Pensé que vendría contigo.

—Ah… él… no viene.

—¡Qué pena!, pero Terry saluda hijo, y tu hermoso ven.

Eleanor se mostró muy animosa, no estaba en nada de acuerdo con esa visita, temía que su hijo se lastimara más al ver a la rubia con su pareja, pero al verla sola creyó que era un buen gesto de parte de Candy sólo ir a dar el pésame ella sola. Con ese entusiasmo acercó al pequeño. Por su parte Terry seguía limitándose a mirar, a mirarla.

—Este pequeño galán, es…

—Liam –Candy se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño, que realmente era algo alto para su edad–, hola yo soy Candy, tu papá me ha platicado mucho sobre de ti, dice que te gustan mucho los caballos.

De una bolsa recientemente adquirida en la ciudad de Liverpool extrajo un caballo de madera que le dio al niño.

—Gracias Candy –dijo sonriendo, tomo el caballo y salió corriendo a jugar.

—Oye pequeño rufián, eso no son modales –habló Terry que con su hijo dentro del campo visual había despertado, luego se acercó a la rubia.

Terry, ahí frente a ella, vestido todo de negro, menos la camisa, le recordó el motivo de su visita, así que adelantó un par de pasos y lo abrazo, fuerte, escondiendo su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él, Terry de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, arropándola, recargando su barbilla en el cloche que cubría parte de los rizos.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no la conocí en persona, pero sé cuanto te duele su pérdida.

El joven británico no respondió, la abrazo con más fuerza, solitarias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, « _Candy, estás aquí, puedo abrasarte_ », cerró sus párpados, los empleados salieron del lugar, Eleanor no quito ni un segundo la mirada de ellos.

—Gracias. Gracias por venir.

Después de varios minutos Terrence dijo aquello, luego se apartó con delicadeza, Candy también lloraba. Él la miró y tomo el pecoso rostro con una mano.

—Ahí están las pecas, creí que habían desaparecido.

Ambos sonrieron. Él la soltó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Quería abrasarla, ella quería sentir sus brazos, pero ambos sabían que no era propio lo que en ese momento deseaban.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas** :

*En Italia, como en los países latinos y no angloparlantes las mujeres siguen conservando su apellido de soltera cuando se casan.

**Nuevamente fragmento del soneto 116 de Shakespeare.

 **De mis letras:**

Queridísimas, hermosa y apreciables lectoras. Por fin se encontraron, los cabos se van uniendo, ya sabemos qué pasó un poco con la vida de cada uno. Algunos ya saben que sucedió en Roma (lean "Otro Adiós" en mi página quien no lo sepa aún), pero no saben cómo se dio el encuentro, ya pronto lo sabrán, sólo adelantare que Terry la buscó, pero ella no se negó.

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento de "Bring me to life" un oneshot para las románticas de corazón. Y muchas **gracias a quien leen, colocan la historia en sus favoritas y seguidas** y a quienes comentan: **Cris, Scarlett Northman, AyameDv, Sandy Sánchez, Guest 1, Yeshua15831, wandalip, Stormaw, Nelly Graham, kamanance, Guest 2, Sol Grandchester, Doralixgcia, Guest 3, Eli, Pattyquintana3011, Rosa, Guest 4, Tete, Guest 5, Iris Adriana, Betina C, Blanca G y Sundarcy.** Muchísimas gracias por todas sus palabras, son el alimento para mi inspiración.


	6. Cap 5:Revelaciones

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

Hermosas lectoras una disculpa por el retraso, estos días mi tiempo libre es de mis niños por ello escribo tanto como puedo y así es como público.

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Revelaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escocia 1924**

… Terry, ahí frente a ella, vestido todo de negro menos la camisa blanca, le recordó el motivo de su visita, así que adelantó un par de pasos y lo abrazo, fuerte, escondiendo su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él, Terry de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, arropándola, recargando su barbilla en el cloche que cubría parte de los rubios rizos.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no la conocí en persona, pero sé cuanto te duele su pérdida.

El joven británico no respondió, la abrazo con más fuerza, solitarias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, « _Candy, estás aquí, puedo abrasarte_ », cerró sus párpados, los empleados salieron del lugar, Eleanor no quito ni un segundo la mirada de ellos.

Fueron más de dos los minutos que permanecieron en silencio abrazados, sólo sintiéndose y negándose a pensar en lo que a su rededor existía, pero la magia tarde que temprano se termina, un fuerte carraspeo de la garganta de la señora Baker hizo que Terry abriera los ojos encontrándose con la mirada acusatoria de su madre.

—Gracias. Gracias por venir.

Dijo el castaño al tiempo que con mucha delicadeza deshizo el abrazo para separarse de Candy, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para poder observarla a detenimiento, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar ella, de Candy quien parecía que lo volvía a ver como en aquel verano en Escocia cuando con los Corthwell repararon el biplano de su padre. Terrence continuó perfilando el rostro que extrañó por varios años hasta que su mirada se topó con esas pequeñas manchas cafés que tanto le gustaban, una sonrisa curvo los masculinos labios, sin proponérselo alzó el brazo para que la mano tomará una de las blancas mejillas.

—Ahí están las pecas, creí que habían desaparecido.

Ambos sonrieron. Él la soltó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Quería abrasarla, ella quería sentir sus brazos, pero ambos sabían que no era propio lo que en ese momento deseaban.

El tic-tac seguía avisando que el tiempo avanzaba pero ellos no hacían más que mirarse, no sabían qué hacer, menos que decir, todo lo que cruzaba por sus cabezas parecía incorrecto en ese instante, él por creerla casada, amén del respeto que le debía guardar a Josie, ella por saberlo recientemente viudo.

Eleanor no pudo esperar más, el carraspeo anterior sólo había servido para que cambiaran de posición, cuando un minuto completo sucedió sin que esa par dijese nada nuevamente la diva del teatro decidió que era momento de romper el silencio que para ella ya le era incómodo. Camino para acercarse a la joven mientras preguntaba.

—Candy, linda, dinos ¿por qué tu esposo no te ha acompañado? –tal vez sonó algo brusca al hablar pero tenía que traerlos a la realidad.

—Eleanor, no la incomodes, ellos saben lo que hacen –mencionó Terry metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón –. Mejor voy a pedir a Austin lleve las cosas a la recámara donde te quedarás, creo que necesitas descansar un poco.

—Terry, creo que la familia de Candy tiene una villa de descanso cerca de aquí, muy probablemente ella ya pensaba dirigirse allá.

El castaño sólo dirigió la mirada a la rubia menor, desde que supo que ella iría jamás cruzó por su cabeza esa posibilidad que dicha así de fácil por su madre era tremendamente lógica, incluso podía ser que su esposo ya estuviese esperándola ahí y por eso no llegaron juntos.

—Sabes, Terry tu madre tiene razón, mi familia tiene una villa a menos de un kilómetro, Albert ya me la ha ofrecido desde que supo que vendría.

—Supongo que… Gianluca te estará esperando ya –sin esperar contestación se giró hacia la entrada–. Soy un desconsiderado, sin saber tus planes mande por ti a la estación. Austin ven por favor –llamó a su mayordomo ya desde la entrada.

—De hecho te agradezco mucho el gesto ya que no hay nadie esperando por mí.

Al decir aquello dos pares de ojos la miraron curiosos, más aún los de Eleanor.

—¿Cómo, linda?, dirás que son una cotilla pero tu marido debe de estar al pendiente de tu llegada y esperando una llamada al menos, él espera por ti.

Terry volvió su vista a su empleado que ya están junto a él para recibir indicaciones, pero antes de ser dichas.

—Vera Eleanor, mi marido no espera nada de mí porque yo… –no era la manera propia en la que quería contarlo pero la señora Baker y su insistencia provocó que lo dijera así–. Él y yo descubrimos que nuestro interese no coincidían.

—¿Sus intereses no coincidían?

La rubia mayor cuestionó mirando a su hijo quien dejando a Austin de lado centro su atención en Candy.

—Sí, no coincidían, al parecer éramos increíbles amigos pero muy malos como pareja…

—Te divorciaste –una enérgica voz masculina afirmó y posterior reclamó–. ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Yo… no tenía porque contarte esa situación, fue algo simple y de común acuerdo.

—Fue hace un año, por eso regresaste a Lakewood.

La cara de Candice valía un millón, su expresión no podía contener más asombro, le era imposible creer que tan bien la conocía Terry que supo todo aquello por pura deducción, claro que a su sorpresa se le adjunto la visión del rostro molesto del castaño.

—Sí… en todo… estas correcto –titubeó un poco al hablar.

—Austin, por favor lleva las cosas de la señora al cuarto que se le preparó –habló sin quitar la vista de Candy, para luego encaminarse a la salida–. Instálate Candice, yo tengo cosas que hacer las verá en la cena.

—¿Candice? –sin darse cuenta la chica pecosa hablo en voz alta, él jamás le llamaba Candice, ni siquiera Candy, siempre era un sobrenombre el que le decía.

—Sí, linda, se enojó. No le gustan que le oculten información.

—Lo sé.

Dijo con resignación, las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas.

.

…

.

 **Nueva York, 1917-1919**

El tercer mes de 1917 ya tenía tiempo que había comenzado cuando Terrence decidió que su vida había tocado fondo, ese día ya en su un pequeño departamento ubicado muy cerca de la avenida Broadway y de la zona de teatros de la ciudad de Nueva York, el joven castaño se despertó de un largo y reconfortante sueño como el que hace más de un año no tenía, ese día despertó sin Candy en su pensamiento hasta que mirando por la ventada notó los primeros signos de la primavera aparecer, se dio cuenta que necesitaba seguir viviendo, comenzar de cero y hacerse responsable de sus decisiones. Seguro de sí mismo ese mismo día empezó por cambiar su apariencia, quería sentirse renovado, se cortó su larga cabellera al estilo casquete corto como señal de cambio en su vida, luego fue directo a la casa de Susana a plantearle lo que él podría y quería ofrecerle.

—Estaré presente apoyándote en todo, te llevaré a rehabilitación y cuidare de los gastos médicos, pero no puedo ofrecerte más –fueron sus palabras precisas.

Por supuesto que las Marlowe se negaron, gritaron, hicieron berrinche y demás, pero Terry no cedió, se haría responsable sí, pero no se comprometería nunca, no podía y no quería hacerlo. Sin más remedio las mujeres aceptaron. El plan era hacer que el mundo girara hacia Candy en un momento dado, no podía simplemente ir a buscarla ¿y ofrecerle qué? ¿Mantener a otra mujer mientras Candy esperaba? Era realista no tenía el dinero suficiente para proponerle matrimonio y a la vez solventar los gastos médicos de Susana, y cada gasto era más grande que el anterior, sobretodo sí quería comprarle una de esa nuevas prótesis para que la rubia fuera independiente y así poder volver al mundo laboral.

Por varios meses ahorró tanto como podía pues la condición que Robert Hathaway le puso para aceptarlo de vuelta en su compañía fue que comenzará con papeles de no más de tres apariciones en escena con el fin de demostrar cuanto en verdad quería aquello. Así que ese poco dinero ganado terminaba en manos de los médicos que atendía a su ex compañera, los papeles grandes tardaron más de medio año en llegar y él ya estaba hasta el cuello en deudas, pero justo cuando creía que ya no podría mas consiguió que Robert aceptara a Susana como narradora, a la actriz al principio la idea le molesto pero conforme ensañaba con sus antiguos compañeros su emoción acrecentó.

Con el sueldo que ella proporcionó las cosas mejoraron un poco, pero aún así intentar acercarse a Candy sería imposible sin Susana independiente. Fue duro, mucho, un año casi completo de terapia, pero se logró, la pelilacia logró caminar por su propia cuenta, no perfecto pero tanto que apenas y se notaba un pequeño cojeo. El día en que Susana fue dada de alta Terrence llegó al teatro feliz, casi dispuesto a contárselo a todo a quien se topará en su camino, pero él no era así, sólo lo comentó con Robert y con su amiga Josie, les dijo sonriendo "Susana camina" y él podía dejar de pagar tantos gastos, eso último lo pensó, Susana Marlowe era de nuevo independiente.

Josie estuvo feliz con él, así que con unos sencillos vasos y un botella de vino le propuso celebrar el buen momento tanto de él como de Susana. Brindaron por aquello en el patio interior del teatro donde solían platicar mientras ella pintaba.

—¿Cuándo iras a buscar a Candy?

La joven pregunto sentada muy cerca de su lienzo, Josephine estimaba realmente a Terry en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse habían creado una linda amistad, Terrence necesitaba confiar en alguien y esa alguien había sido esa chica.

—Eres una chismosa, ¿lo sabes "Duende"? –recargado de la pared y bebiendo de su vaso le contaba–, pero ya que quieres saber y yo estoy de tan buen humor, te diré que en tres meses iré a buscarla.

—No me digas "Duende" –primero recriminó– ¿Tres meses?, que específico, ¿por qué tanto tiempo?

—En ese tiempo habrá tres semanas de descanso, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomo aquello, además las audiciones ya habrán pasado, pediré ser protagónico de nuevo y estoy seguro que cuando vaya a Chicago ya tendré un papel importante.

—Como Yago* te fue excelente, los críticos dijeron que te llevaste la obra.

—Claro, soy yo, siempre he sido el mejor –la chica rodó los ojos–. Pero el antagónico aunque sea mejor actor, no gana tanto como el protagónico aunque de bueno no tenga nada.

—Presumido.

—No, sólo soy sincero.

—Quieres ganar más dinero, comprendo. Le darás el anillo.

—Entrometida.

—Estas tan feliz que no puedes ocultarlo y has soltado todo rápido.

—Me voy antes que otro aprovechen eso.

Diciendo aquello dijo el último trago a su bebida, agradeció el detalle y se despidió de su amiga deseoso de que esos meses pasaron lo más rápido posible y así sucedió, cuando se fue a Chicago iba con las esperanzas puestas en que ella seguía libre. No muy seguro de ir directo a la casa de los Andley decidió ir a donde el Hogar de Pony, las amables mujeres de aquel sitio lo recibieron espléndidamente pero algo recelosas de darle información, habían visto a Candy triste muchos días no querían verla sufrir de nuevo, aparte de eso no sabían mucho de ella en los últimos meses, sólo las cartas que esporádicamente les llevaba Albert, ellas no sabían que Candy había viajado a Europa, por la guerra que seguía allá nadie les quiso informar sobre ese hecho, esa falta de información fue por lo que las religiosas mandaron a Terry a Lakewood.

En la casa de descanso de los Andley, sólo estaba la matriarca, ¿cómo desconfiar en una señora que a pesar de sus rudos modales no tenía porque mentirle pues ambos eran unos desconocidos?, ¿cómo saber que ella no quería a Candy?, las pocas veces que escuchó hablar sobre la mujer sólo eran referencia a lo severa, muy estricta y el humor de los mil demonios que tenía, pero la chica pecosa nunca hablo de rencor o malos tratos de parte de esa señora, junto con eso el mayordomo le confirmó una boda, otro que no tendría porque tener segundas intenciones, al menos eso creyó. Así fue como decidido a continuar aventó la caja con su contenido que no podría dar a nadie más y que no valía la pena conservar, caminó sin rumbo hasta que encontró quien lo llevará de vuelta a su hotel. Como última opción en el pueblo pregunto si en la "Mansión de la rosas" se había celebrado algo recientemente, nadie le supo dar respuesta, sí habían celebrado algo tal vez ni siquiera fue ahí, tenían la mansión en Chicago, ya no quiso saber más, no podía pasar su vida y su juventud buscando a su novia de adolescencia.

Con la resolución en su rostro regreso a Nueva York, volvió a ser el hombre sombrío de siempre, a pesar de que el protagónico era suyo, algo completamente nuevo "La Pimpinela Escarlata"**, una obra con tanto éxito en Londres que había durado siete años en cartelera y lo mismo estaba sucediendo en Broadway. Pero Terrence había vuelto a perder esa chispa en su mirar cuando estaba fuera del escenario, Josie no pudo evitar acercarse a él, lo que en un principio era para levantarle el animo a un amigo terminó por convertirse en una creciente relación sentimental, empezaron por acompañarse a comer, a cenar, salir de vez en cuando a un club a bailar, aunque regularmente el no bailaba pero al menos aceptaba salir, luego fueron un par de fugases besos que se repitiendo de vez en cuando hasta que ella puso las cartas sobre la mesa negándose a seguir en ese juego. Fue cuando Terry con su radiante sonrisa de lado volvió a tener el brillo travieso en su mirar "Quiero intentarlo, si tú también estás dispuesta" respondió ante los cuestionamientos de ella. Josie no le dijo sí de inmediato, lo pensó dos semanas en las que lo estuvo evitando, Josephine no quería ser el remplazo de nadie, no era plato de segunda mesa, y así se lo hizo saber a su entonces amigo. Por esa razón pasaron dos semana más en los que prefirieron dejar de salir juntos, hasta que un día el joven actor llegó ante ella con una única flor, una gran "lilium" de pétalos rosas con orillas blancas.

—No eres, ni serás nunca un remplazo, eres la realidad de mi presente.

¿Quien no caería ante esas palabras?, de inmediato lo abrazo comenzando así un noviazgo formal sin que elle nunca se percatará de que Terry le habló de ser su realidad no de ser su amor, y es que el británico nunca le dijo te amo, si le preguntaba siempre le respondía que era evidente sino no estaría con ella. Con esa fiel, aunque no muy correcta creencia de parte de los dos fue que decidieron casarse.

.

…

Justo el mes de Noviembre de 1918 terminaba cuando después de una función Terrence recibió una visita inesperada, antes de abrir la puerta de su camerino un empleado le comunicó que el empresario William A. Andley le estaba esperando dentro. Terry abrió la puerta sonriendo.

—Con que el millonario señor Andley usa sus influencias para ver a este sencillo actor.

—¡Terry!

Los dos hombres se dieron un fraternal abrazo, eran casi cinco años sin verse, desde Londres, lo que sabían uno del otro era a través de los periódicos, pero encontrase confirmó que su amistad seguía presente a pesar de no haberse visto durante tanto tiempo.

—Con que dijeras "soy Albert y Terry es mi amigo" hubiese sido suficiente –Terry le señaló el pequeño sofá invitándolo a tomar asiento, pues cuando abrió Albert se encontraba de pie.

—He aprendido que ser el patriarca Andley tiene sus beneficios.

—Sí, también he usado el Grandchester en varias ocasiones.

Ambos rieron platicaron del tiempo sin verse mientras el joven actor se quitaba su caracterización detrás de un biombo, luego salió y tomó asiento frente a su amigo en una silla. Cuando se dio la oportunidad Albert comenzó a preparar el terreno antes de soltar aquello de que Candy seguía soltera, así que contó casual que se había casado cuando Terry dijo algo que el rubio no se esperó.

—Pues te tardaste, ya estás algo grande.

—Sólo que tú te pienses casar mañana será válido lo que dices –río con ganas el patriarca, pero su risa se esfumó.

—Mañana no pero sí en dos semanas.

—Creí que ya no eres nada de Susana –el patriarca Andley expresó casi en un susurro.

—No, por Dios, con ella imposible –Terry frunció el ceño ante la idea–, no podría casarme con alguien porque se me imponga. Aún le ayudó en algunos gastos pero desde que tiene su prótesis es completamente independiente y yo libre de hacer lo quiero.

—¿Por eso fuiste a Lakewood?

Se preguntó a quemarropa, Terrence intentó no tener ninguna reacción aunque sus emociones bullían, pero el con todo su control respondió.

—Sí, por eso fui allá, pero me enteré de lo que tenía que enterarme, entonces comprendí que el mundo sigue girando y yo con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso, que la vida sigue. Regresé a Nueva York y me di cuenta de lo maravillosas persona que es Josie, comenzamos una relación y en dos semanas nos casaremos.

—¿Josie? –Albert sorprendido sólo pudo cuestionar eso.

—Se llama Josephine, es pintora, aveces hace algunas escenografías aquí –se respondió de inmediato con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso fue muy rápido, ocho meses desde que fuiste a Lakewood, imagino que la amas mucho.

Terry guardó silencio por unos segundos manteniendo su sonrisa de lado.

—La quiero mucho, es una gran chica.

—¿Sólo la quieres? –el rubio cuestionó confundido.

—Hay muchas formas de amor, Albert, amo a mi madre, amo el teatro, amo…

—¿A Candy? –

—¿a Candy?… –esa pregunta molesto a Terry quien se levanto de su asiento – Albert, no vengas con esa pregunta ahora, no me traigas cuestionamientos que ya he dejado de hacerme hace mucho, lo único que importa ahora es que quiero y MEREZCO ser feliz. No salgas con preguntas que lo único que va a hacer es complicarme la existencia. ¿En verdad es tan complicado entender que quiero a alguien que no es rubia y que esa persona me ha ayudado a avanzar?

—Lo siento, no pensé en lo que dije.

Terrence lo miró con enojo, calmo pero casi amenazante respondió.

—Josie no es alguien que haya seleccionado al azar, si fuese sólo por el simple hecho de estar con alguien me hubiese quedado con Susana o la primera admiradora que me lo propusiera. No me vengas con esto ahora, no me pidas que analice mis sentimientos cuando estoy a punto de casarme. Las personas no somos juguetes para decir hoy sí y mañana no, para ilusionar a otras; eso lo sé perfectamente.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intensión, es que yo… cuando me enteré de tu visita a Lakewood…

—Sabes, si Candy es feliz, yo lo soy –lo interrumpió más tranquilo y viendo lo contrariando que se puso su amigo quiso aligerar todo con una broma–. Que el destino no venga a jugar con nosotros otra vez trayéndome a Candy sola y sin compromisos, porque con lo cruel que son las Moiras*** estoy seguro que sí alguien me dijera hoy Candy es libre, mañana cuando dejase todo por ir a buscarla ya no lo estaría.

Terry rió ante lo irónico que siempre habían resultados sus encuentros. Albert intento imitarlo, medito lo que había dicho su amigo, esto era cierto, ¿cómo decir ahora que Candy era soltera, si ella ya pudiese estar en una relación allá en Italia, cómo decirle algo de lo que no estaba seguro?. El día que Candy regresó a América para pasar sus vacaciones de la mano de Gianluca agradeció al cielo no haber dicho nada, sino Terry hubiese salido de nuevo con el corazón roto y el anillo que llevó ese día para regresarlo hubiese desaparecido entre las aguas del Atlántico. Candy también hubiera salido lastimada al no saber qué hacer, Gianluca regresado a Italia ofendido y Josephine, esa chica dejada plantada a dos semanas de su boda, el rubio comprendió que en cuestión de amor sólo dos deben de intervenir, cuando un tercero se mete sólo cosas malas ocurren, ahí está el ejemplo de Susana, el de su tía Elroy, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, volverlos a lastimarlos por tercera ocasión.

.

…

.

 **Escocia 1924**

Las farolas eléctricas comenzaron a ser encendidas una a una en aquel jardín escocés que tan bellos recuerdos le traían a Candy, desde que a lo lejos había visto la villa Grandchester por el camino al llegar de la estación de trenes, la emoción la embargo con más fuerza, el mejor verano de su vida estaba resguardado en esas paredes: las lecciones de música en aquella antigua sala, la gran chimenea blanca, el garaje con un biplano, el gran árbol del patio trasero; todos sus buenos momentos fueron ahí y sólo tenía que ver aquellos lugares para sentirse de nuevo de quince años.

O al menos eso era lo que Candy creía hasta que caminando por esa antigua propiedad quiso llegar adonde una tarde disfruto del calor del hogar junto a Terry, pero por más que busco nunca pudo hallar aquella habitación, la gran chimenea blanca no se veía por ningún lado, en la habitación más parecida había una más pequeña y moderna chimenea ecléctica mezcla del saliente Art Noveau y el entrante estilo Art Déco, misma que estaba decorada con un gran marco cuadrado con decoraciones geométricas pero terminaciones florales y sinuosos alto relieves simétricos que resultaban tremendamente contrastante con la antigüedad de la propiedad, casi era como entrar en esa habitación fuese llegar a una casa distinta, igual sensación que percibió cuando entró en lo que le dijeron era la sala de música, más Art Novoeau y Art Déco por doquier, habitación geométrica con terminaciones florales y hermosos muebles con estilo orgánico inspirados en la naturaleza, igual de bellos sin duda que los victorianos anteriores, pero ese no era el piano donde había aprendido a tocar.

Al salir de aquella sala no puedo evitar cuestionar a un empleado sobre la nueva decoración y los antiguos muebles, le dijeron que las antiguos pertenencias habían sido enviadas a Londres al castillo ducal. Claro, los muebles eran de la familia del Duque, era lógico que quisiera conservarlos para él, ¿pero por qué el cambio en la decoración y sólo en esas dos salas? La rubio con la tristeza dibujando en su rostro llegó hasta el patio trasero, la luz eléctrica de las farolas le dieron la bienvenida al lugar renovado, un poco de tristeza extra llegó a ella al contemplar más detallen nuevos, camino otro poco para encontrar el gran garaje, seguía ahí, pero ahora con tres autos, uno de ellos era el que la había llevado hasta ahí, también lucia algo distinto pero nada extremo. Salió y siguió su recorrido, el árbol donde alguna vez se trepó para seguir a Terry hasta lo alto también continuaba intacto, más alto que diez años atrás pero ese sí está ahí, majestuoso; quiso subir y volver a contemplar la puesta del sol, volver a sentir que todo era más brillante sólo por estar en compañía de Terry.

Mirando la copa del roble con la vista sin enfocar nada y abrazándose ella misma fue como Terrence la encontró después de haber pedido que le avisaran a la visita que era la hora de la cena y a él comunicado que la señora Andley no había sido vista por la última media hora, de inmediato se dispuso a buscarla, no lo pensó mucho, si había salido y aún seguía en la propiedad tendría que estar en el jardín, si había ido más lejos debería de estar frente al lago. Se dirigió al primer lugar y ahí estaba ella, de principio no quería acercarse, seguía molesto por lo que ella no le había dicho, pero al ver a Candy observar la copa del árbol él también recordó aquel atardecer, los dos ahí arriba después de que él le diera ese beso en la frente, en esa ocasión ella esperaba y aceptaría un beso en los labios, pero no, esa vez él estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien a demostrarle que nunca sería una más, por eso escogió la frente en vez de los labios. La volvió a contemplar, recordando que ya no era una mujer casada, se sentía molesto pero ya no era el chiquillo orgulloso que se mantendría en ese está dado hasta que alguien más cediera primero. Camino despacio hasta estar un paso detrás de ella.

—¿Algún día pensabas contarme sobre tu divorcio?, ¿o pensabas que jamás me enteraría de ello?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –su voz tranquila hacía notar que lo dicho no era en absoluto un reclamo, sólo quería saber.

Candy no volteo, a pesar de no haberlo oído acercarse sabía que él estaba ahí, atrás de ella, como sabia que él no le cuestionaba su decisión que sólo quería saber el motivo del porque calló durante ese tiempo.

—Quiero volver a subir al árbol, he perdido la práctica pero sé que podré. ¿Te animas a acompañarme algún día?

—Yo no he perdido la práctica, a Liam le estoy empezando a enseñar cómo hacerlo, mejor que sepa para que no se lastime. Pero, ese árbol es mucho más alto que antes.

—No tenemos que llegar a la cima.

—Entonces ve a cambiarte que tu lindo vestido terminara arruinado y en esta ocasión veré más que cuando éramos jóvenes.

Ella volteo al oír aquello para ver que Terry se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa decidido a trepar en ese mismo instante.

—¿Me miraste?

—Siempre te miro, no sólo te veo –sonrió endiabladamente pícaro.

—¿También en…

—¿En serio me creíste el "Te vi pero no te mire"? –no hacía falta que terminara la frase.

—¡Oye!, creí que eras un caballero –Candy le golpeó levemente el hombro.

—A los dieciséis no puede ser un caballero cuando la chica que te gusta se está desvistiendo frente a ti.

—Terrence –se volvió a golpear el hombro.

—Me dirás ¿por qué te divorciaste y por qué no me lo habías contado o subiremos al árbol?

—Ya lo dijiste, mi lindo vestido se arruinará.

—Dejaremos para otro día el subir –dijo al tiempo que volvía a acomodar sus mangas–, de todas formas nos esperan para la cena y al terminar tengo que llevar a Liam a dormir. Pero después de eso tú y yo tenemos una platica pendiente.

—¿Ya no estás molesto?

—No…–guardó silencio unos segundo para sincerarse– La verdad es que sí, un poco.

—No te gusta que te oculten cosas.

Terry negó con la cabeza ya con su camisa como antes, luego levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla de ella, esa necesidad era más fuerte que su voluntad, quería tocarla y acariciar esas pecas de las que tanto gustaba.

—Menos me agrada que tú me ocultes cosas–Candy ladeó un poco su rostro para disfrutar mejor del contacto, ella también quería sentirlo.

Terrence retiró la mano para tomar una de las de Candy.

—Nos esperan para cenar.

Así tomados de sus manos caminaron hacia el interior, sólo hasta entrar fue que se soltaron.

.

…

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

…

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Yago es el rol antagónico en la tragedia de "Otello" de Shakespeare.

** "La pimpinela escarlata" fue una obra de teatro al estilo del "Zorro" la cual tuvo mucho éxito con más de 2000 representaciones consecutivamente en Londres.

*** "Las Moiras", en la mitológica griega son la personificación del destino, regularmente representadas como tres ancianas quienes con sus tijeras pueden cortar el hilo de la vida de quien sea.

.

.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola preciosas, pues Terry ya se entero, al principio no lo tomó muy bien pero ya ven que ya está viendo las posibilidades de que ambos estén solos de nuevo. El encuentro en Roma ahora si viene para el próximo capítulo, junto con más acercamientos de este par, ¿quieren encuentro cercanos, de qué tipo?

Nuevamente **muchas gracias por leer, por colocar en favoritas y seguidas esta y otras de mis historias, al igual gracias por sus comentarios** y el apoyo que encuentro en los mismos, la otra semana al fin estaré más holgada de tiempo espero ya no retrasarme y poder responder a cada una de ustedes: **beckh7924, Sandy Sánchez, Blanca G, Aurora, Wandalip, Nelly Graham, Sol Grandchester, Scarlett Noerthman, Guest 1, AyameDv, Miriam7, Kamanance, Eli, Tete, Rosa, Stormaw, Mariana W, Sol, Flormnll, Iris Adriana, Vero, Guest 2, Pattyquintana3011, Doralixgcia, Alesita77, Sundarcy, Maritza, PatyGrandchester, CheShire y Kamanance** nuevamente.


	7. Cap 6: Otro adiós y Lullaby

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Otro adiós y Lullaby.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente capítulo contiene descripción de escenas con un leve contenido erótico, leer a discreción.

.

* * *

.

 **Escocia 1924**

La sensación era por demás agradable, cuantos años sin sentir ese contacto, ese tibio tacto del ser amado, sí, no podía negarlo ni un segundo más, amaba a Terrence Grandchester, lo amaba como desde que tenía catorce años, desde esa noche sobre el Atlántico cuando por vez primera lo viera recargado de la baranda con la mirada perdida y un par lágrimas traviesas saliendo de sus ojos, ese noche no se dio cuenta pero ya había quedado prendada de él, de su irreverencia y desfachatez, de su porte y de sus hermosos ojos que aun tristes reflejaban una alma noble. ¿Y por qué no decirlo?, también se había enamorado de su sarcasmo, "No estaba, estoy triste", había dicho acompañado de una bella y sonora carcajada. Le amaba, esa era la razón del porque había ido hacia él, pero no lo diría así, claro que no, no podía ponérselo tan fácil, además también estaban sus sueños por los cuales había salido hacía varios años de la casa de los Andley, mismos sueños por los que lo había vuelto a hacer ahora. Había ido hacia él pero también para cubrir su necesidad de volar y seguir siendo un alma libre, la misma razón del porque decidió pedirle el divorcio a Gianluca.

Terrence retiró la mano del rostro pecoso para tomar una de las de Candy.

—Nos esperan para cenar.

Candy únicamente asintió dejando que él la guiará hacia el interior con sus manos entrelazadas, caminaban despacio con toda la intención de prolongar lo más posible ese reconfortante contacto, hasta que pusieron el primer dentro de la estancia fue cuando se soltaron y serrando tras de sí, caminaron unos pasos más, pero Terry se detuvo de improviso, giró un poco rostro y torso para mirar a la pecosa de reojo, llevó un dedo a sus propios labios para indicarle que guardara silencio, la rubia miro en su rededor con cara interrogante fue cuando él aprovechó para jalarla por la cintura hacia un recoveco acorralándola entre la esquina de dos muros, ese fue el preámbulo que avisó el inevitable besos que los labios del actor querían dejar en esa femenino boca desde que la vio, atrapó los labios con suavidad a pesar de lo impulsivo del acto, una mano en la cintura la otra recargada de la pared, un suave deslizamiento que no buscaba profundizar, sólo saborear. Con la misma delicadeza con la que se toca fina seda el acaricio los labios de Candy con los propios, sólo para cubrir su necesidad de volverla a probar.

Apenas separados después de un corto minuto de unión, él habló.

—Después de cenar llevó a Camille a dormir, espérame en la sala de música a las 09:30. Debemos hablar.

Candy apenas pudo asentir completamente obnubilada por aquella suave caricia. Cuando su sentidos despertaron Terry ya está muy cerca de la entrada del comedor, ella llegó al momento que el abría gentilmente la puerta para darle acceso.

 **.**

…

 **.**

 **Italia 1921**

Cuando en 1917 Candy leyó un artículo sobre María Montessori como la primera mujer graduada de la Facultad de Medicina de la " _La Sapienza",_ la Universidad de Roma en 1896 quedo prendada de esa idea, investigó sobre la posibilidad de viajar a Europa, la guerra no afectaba mucho a Italia, así que sin decirle a nadie el motivo comenzó a estudiar el idioma de aquel lejano país, cuando casi un año después lo comprendía y hablaba lo suficientemente bien decidió partir sin avisar, como era su costumbre, sólo enviando una carta el mismo día que el barco partió.

Antes y durante 1918 muchos sucesos fueron los que marcaron los ideales de la rubia, la guerra, el que las mujeres tuviesen que ser las jefas de familia a falta de esposos y la lucha por el sufragio femenino que veía a su alrededor marcaron sus decisiones. Fue en ese año que " _el parlamento del Reino Unido votó una ley acordando el derecho de voto a las mujeres de más de 30 años, siempre que fueran propietarias de tierras, o bien arrendatarias que tuvieran un arrendamiento anual superior a 5 libras, o bien diplomadas de universidades británicas."*_

Con esa noticia a Candy le quedó algo claro, que ella no tenía ni tierras, ni arrendamiento, ni nada, que en su país ella era dueña de nada, pero también le quedó claro que podría construir algo por ella misma, tal vez no de sus fondos directos pero si de su esfuerzo. La idea comenzó a tomar forma a través de escritos, de investigación, de hacer notas y cuentas. Junto con eso Gianluca llegó a su vida, al cual acepto porque era momento de continuar avanzando.

Los años continuaron, 1920, otra notica llegó a sus oídos, en Estados Unidos ya era mujer con derechos al voto, sería tratada como ciudadana y todo lo que hiciese sería su propio patrimonio, no tendría que depender de ningún tutor o esposo, la idea que venía creciendo en su mente la vio más cercana. En ese entonces era su tercer año de estudio, dos más y terminaría, con lo cual podría seguir su planeado sueño, construir una clínica, como la del doctor Martín que ayudará a los de menos recursos, aún le faltaba ahorrar, pero sabía que lo lograría, al mismo tiempo Luca le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó con una condición, no quería tener hijos en los próximos cinco años, hasta comenzar a ver su sueño empezado. El italiano creyendo que como mujer que era esa idea se dispersaría rápido y Candy sería la primera en querer quedar embarazada así que aceptó el trato que nunca creyó la rubia estuviese pensando cumplir de verdad.

Todo iba bien, los planes avanzaban en todo sentido tanto para la boda como en los ahorros para la clínica, nada parecía entrar más en esa ecuación, sin embargo hubo algo que movió el mundo de la pecosa. Ya el año de 1921 corría cuando el destino quiso unir a Candy y Terry nuevamente aún cuando ellos ya no deseaban hacerlo, o por lo menos eso querían creer; no sólo los reunió sino hizo que quedarán frente a frente. Candy y Luca salían del restaurante donde cenaron animosamente después de haber asistido al teatro, justo una obra Shakespeareana en gira europea donde Terry era protagonista. Candy creyó que asistiendo a la función cerraría es ciclo y confirmaría que estaba preparada para dar el gran paso con su prometido, en parte fue así pues al ver actuar a su antiguo novio para ella fue un enorme gusto, se sintió feliz, sin guardarle ningún rencor, viéndolo como parte de un bellísimo pasado.

Al finalizar la obra obra Luca la llevó a un restaurante para completar los festejos de sus próximas nupcias. Ahí en la salida del lugar fue cuando el reencuentro se dio, casi chocan los dos ex-rebeldes del San Pablo, el caprichoso destino quería verlos juntos. El actor inglés ingresaba al lugar junto a un grupo de compañeros, no pasó ni medio segundo cuando la atracción eminente entre la rubia y el castaño provocó que sus miradas se reconocieron, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de los cambios, a pesar de las adversidades estaban viéndose nuevamente.

Poco más de cinco años sin verse, sin saber más allá de lo básico el uno del otro, cinco años en los que ambos habían crecido como seres humanos, madurando y embarbecido, luciendo ya como adultos y sobretodo, como personas que ya no sentía que cargaban el peso de la Tierra en sus hombros. A él los años lo hicieron más atractivo, probablemente por esa madures adquirida a través de sus caídas emocionales, mientras ella ya no era más una adolescente que usaba unas infantiles coletas, ahora su transformación a mujer también se notaba en un lindo corte de cabello que mostraba sus rizos apenas por debajo del hombro y sobretodo en su curvas crecientes que resaltaban con ese vestido con un largo de sólo unos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas y mostrando un escote cuadrado con mangas largas, atuendo acompañado de un largo collar de perlas regalo de su prometido, el cambio terminaba de notarse en su angelical rostro que junto con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos eran enmarcados con un muy ligero maquillaje que ayudaba a resaltar más sus color y finos rasgos.

— _¡Hermosa!_ –fue el pensamiento del actor al momento de tenerla a sólo dos metros de él.

Ella de igual manera sólo lo contempló sin saber cómo dirigirse a él que obviamente la veía, así que lo más sencilla y natural posible se acercó.

—Hola Terrence, ¿Cuánto tiempo? –su saludo sorprendió a más de uno.

—Hola Candy, yo diría que más de cinco años –dijo casi sin pensarlo pues la fecha de su separación nunca la olvidaba, cada invierno agregaba un año y con éste era el número cinco, con un par de meses más pero era el quinto.

—Tuve el gusto de verte actuar hoy, magnífico, como siempre –por supuesto que tenía que felicitarlo.

—Gracias, me agrada que hayas ido a verme –aún Terry no pensaba con coherencia.

—Tan arrogante como siempre –bromeó un poco–, aunque lamento comunicarte que no fui exactamente a verte a ti pero eras parte de la obra, sólo estoy siendo amable al hablar de tu actuación –comento ante el asombro de su novio tanto por saber que conocía al famoso actor, como por lo que le decía.

—Jajajaja –Terry comprendió de inmediato el juego por lo que soltó una sonora carcajada–. Pues gracias por lo que me toca de todas formas. ¿Alguien te acompañó que no me conozca para que sea sincero al decir lo bien que actúe? –preguntó notando al hombre junto a ella.

—Lo siento, que mal educada –girando a ver a Gianluca agregó– mi prometido me invitó a festejar nuestra próxima unión y ver una obra de diez únicas presentaciones resultó ser la mejor opción –quiso sonar despreocupada pero a la vez hacer saber que ella también continuaba con su vida.

" _Prometido"_ , la palabra provocó que Terry volteará a ver al acompañante de su antigua novia con más detalle.

— _No es muy alto, sus ojos simplemente marrones, cabello corto y ligeramente anulado, con una ligera barba como si llevará algunos días sin prestarle atención pero que extrañamente lo hace lucir bien. Supongo que las féminas lo han de considerar atractivo –_ Terry se extraño al notar que estudio al casi esposo de Candy con lo que una inexplicable corriente de ¿celos? lo recorrió. Además de que no esta equivocado Gianluca era realmente un hombre de veinticuatro años muy atractivo.

—Un gusto Gianluca Paccini –se presentó a sí mismo al notar el escrutinio en el mirar del inglés.

—Terrence Graham " _ex-novio de tu prometida"_ –quiso agregar por alguna extraña razón, pues se suponía que Candy era un hermoso recuerdo, pero un recuerdo cada vez más hermoso pues los años que habían hecho resaltar su belleza– ex-compañero del colegio de Candice.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos –dijo la rubia, cosa que era verdad pero que las crecientes emociones le hacían querer adelantar–. Un enorme gusto volverte a ver, Terry.

Diciendo eso se acercó a abrazarlo, mal hecho, las emociones de ambos se dispararon, en un acto reflejo de protección ambos se soltaron de inmediato el contacto.

—También un gusto enorme Candy –él también quería alejarse de lo que sentía, desde que había visto a Archie en aquella función donde le dijo que ella aún era soltera se suponía que había dejado todo de nuevo enterrado–. Dale saludos a Albert, Archie y Annie cuando les veas.

—Por supuesto, tú… –se quedo callada pues no conocía a su esposa, ni sabia sobre cómo se relacionaba con sus padres.

—Le diré a Eleanor que la saludas –el completo notando su duda.

—Gracias.

—Un gusto conocerle –Gianluca amablemente le tendió la mano para despedirse–. Felicidades por el éxito de la obra.

El inglés se reunió con los demás actores quién se habían adelantado sin preocuparse en el retraso de su compañero de tablas. Aunque todo el resto de la velada y de los consecutivos días estuvo muy callado, pensando todo el tiempo. El mismo pensamiento regresaba continuamente: Candy.

…

Ya sólo quedaba una función en Roma para posterior dirigirse a Milán tres semana estarían ahí, luego a París otras tres, una más en Madrid y de regreso a Inglaterra. Lo mejor de la gira sería terminarla pues ya estaba muy cansado después de tres meses de un país a otro, eso creí Terry hasta que vio a Candy, después de ese momento no tenía otra cosa en mente más que volverla a ver y eso haría, tenía dos días más antes de partir, la buscaría, aunque sólo fuera para platicar y ponerse al día pero tenía que saber más de ella. ¿Dónde? En _La Sapienza,_ con que fin lo hacía, la verdad es que no tenía la mínima idea sólo quería verla.

El primer día que fue a la Universidad se llevó toda la mañana sólo en averiguar el sitio exacto de la Facultad de Medicina y algunos horarios, no hubo éxito en verla, la segunda vez fue directo a preguntar sobre la estudiante en administrativos diciendo que era un reportero y deseaba hacer una entrevista para un reportaje sobre " _Mujeres que migran de su país para poder estudiar medicina en Italia"._ Por suerte le creyeron y le dieron su horario, pero ese día era su última función así que tenía que apresurarse, al día siguiente partiría a Milán, lo que pondría varios kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.

…

—Señorita Candice White –la aludida volteo pero no identificó de principio al hombre que le hablaba, un señor de unos cuarenta años algo canoso se había dirigido a ella con un extraño acento italiano–. Mi nombre es Fabrizio Rossi, reportero, me permitiría unas palabras.

—Sí, claro –sin saber de que se trataba acepto porque algo en su interlocutor le parecía familiar en aquel hombre frente a ella.

Una vez que se acercó al individuo, bastaron un par de segundo para identificar a Terry, a quien retó inmediatamente por jugarle esa broma, el castaño se defendió diciendo que era la única manera de encontrarla sin que los administrativos lo identificara, ni que la prensa o sus admiradoras lo asediaran. Una vez aclarado el punto él la invito a un café para recordar viejos tiempos, Candy acepto pasar un rato con un amigo.

—¿Cómo fue que me reconociste en cuanto me acerqué? –fue lo primero que quiso saber el actor tocando su falsa barba, tomada del siempre bien surtido teatro donde por el momento se presentaba.

—Tus ojos –fue la simple respuesta.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Muy pocas personas poseen ojos azul con pequeñas betas verdes –contesto ella que lo conocía tan bien– . Y menos personas aún tienen ese mirar de _mocoso engreído –_ agregó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jajaja –soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo– y tú de seguro sigues siendo un _Tarzan pecoso y entrometido_ –ambos rieron para de inmediato cambiar el tema– Eres feliz como me lo prometiste.

—Por algún tiempo no lo fui, pero creo poder decirte que hoy sí lo soy –dijo aquello sonriendo y afirmando–. Tú también cumpliste tu promesa.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo, años realmente, pero lo soy –respondió él.

—¿Finalmente dejaste a Susana? –era la pregunta que ella no pudo evitar hacer.

—Nunca estuve con ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Veras, desde que asimile que tenía que cuidarla, le deje claro que nunca podría casarme con ella, pero que me quedaría ahí hasta que ella fuese lo suficientemente independiente de nuevo.

—¿Lo aceptó? –Candy preguntó incrédula.

—Después de varios berrinches tuvo que, no tenía remedio.

Candy bajo la mirada, no comentó nada en absoluto, por unos instantes se entristeció, no sabía porque si Terry no planeo casarse con Susana no la siguió, el castaño interpretó su silencio.

—¿Sabes? –tomó un sorbo de su té–, todo fue complicándose de a poco una vez que partiste, primero los gasto médicos, las exigencias de la madre de Susana, la falta de interés de recuperarse de Susana… –inhaló muy hondo– todo parecía ir de mal en peor… tuve una etapa poco amable en mi vida en que me aleje de todo.

—Lo sé –la joven casi confiesa que lo vio en esa sucia carpa en Rockstone, pero en una rápida reflexión no lo creyó propio–… lo leí en los diarios. Me reconforte muchísimo cuando volví a leer que regresabas a la actuación.

—Lo importante de ese período fue que pude reflexionar muchas cosas, entre esas que no podía casarme con Susana, me era imposible estar con alguien por imposición, pero… también era cierto que tenía el deber moral de ayudarla, sin embargo mi fuga repentina del teatro no ayudó, la economía escaseo, y cosas que no valen la pena recordará –volvió a inhalar–… cuando Susana al fin pudo valerse por sí misma fui a Lakewood –Candy abrió enorme sus hermosas esmeraldas dirigiéndolas a él–, al "Hogar de Pony", luego a la mansión Andley –no le diría lo de su tía, tanto años después no valía la pena, únicamente necesitaba que ella supiera que fue a buscarla–. Ya habías partido desde meses atrás a Europa y yo no podía volver a dejar el teatro sin ganarme más reprimendas y que la confianza en mí se volviera a perder, en ese transcurso conocí a Josephine.

—Tu… ¿esposa?

—Sí.

—Te enamoraste.

Terry estiró su mano para posarla sobre la de la rubia en un gesto reconciliador.

—Continúe, como tú.

—El mundo no se detiene, ¿cierto? –copiando el gesto del castaño Candy cubrió la mano de Terry con la suya.

—Siempre gira, espere mucho tiempo que girará hacia ti, y mira hasta hoy lo ha hecho –completo él.

Con ese punto aclarado prefirieron tener una conversación más amena así que hablaron sobre todo un poco, sobre él, sobre la próxima boda de ella, sobre el San Pablo, entre recuerdos fue que pasaron las horas, incluso comieron en el lugar y compartieron un trozo de pastel de chocolate. El momento de la despedida se acercaba pues Terrence tenía que presentarse para la última función.

—Candy ¿te gustaría ver la obra entre bambalinas? –la cara de interrogación de ella lo hizo aclarar al tiempo que sonreía– es que hay cupo lleno.

La chica dudo por un momento para finalmente aceptar.

Llegaron al teatro a penas a tiempo para que él pudiese quitarse su barba y lavar su cabello "canoso", mismo que agradeció traer al llegar al recinto y ver la cantidad de reporteros que había en el lugar, así nadie prestó atención a la pareja que llegó confundiéndose con cualquier otro empleado del lugar por lo que Candy estaría segura de no ser relacionada con él, sobretodo por ella quien estaba a días de casarse.

Por la misma prensa la rubia no pudo contemplar la función por completo y permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo escondida en el camerino de Terry, incluso una hora extra en lo que él aceptó responder algunas entrevistas pues no asistiría a la reunión de despedida. Sin argumentar nada dejó claro a sus jefes que no iría, únicamente dijo que no era su deseo asistir a más eventos, la realidad no le intereso excusarse sólo quería más tiempo junto a su cómplice del San Pablo.

Ya en el camerino y después de que el actor se cambiará de atuendo continuaron hablando, ahora sobre la obra con el fin de hacer tiempo pues ambos sabían que no podían salir hasta que el sitio estuviese por completo vacío, algo que ninguno de los dos contempló cuando decidieron dirigirse allí. Entonces la plática se tornó más personal y tomo rumbo.

—Candy… creo que es justo que te diga algo, nunca imagine decírtelo pero después de este día me parece que es algo que te debo –los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el sillón del camerino viéndose frente a frente.

—Tú dirás.

—Cuando… –un poco inseguro y nervioso habló– cuando te invite al estreno de _Romeo y Julieta…_ yo… esperaba que te quedarás.

—Lo supuse cuando sólo enviaste el pasaje de ida –dijo Candy con una sonrisa tímida.

—De hecho planeaba pedirte matrimonio al término de la obra –necesitaba sacar eso y no dejaría hablar a la _Pecosa,_ quien lo miraba incrédula _,_ hasta terminar–. Sé que este no es el mejor momento para decirlo, no conmigo casado y tú apunto de hacerlo, pero necesito que sepas que yo tenía las mejores intenciones cuando te pedí que fueras. Que yo tenía mucho sueños que deseaba cumplir y que en todos tú estabas a mi lado… Necesito que sepas que si fui un egoísta cuando no te dije nada del accidente fue porque quería retenerte con esa sonrisa el mayor tiempo posible... Quiero que sepas que sino te retuve por siempre en esas escaleras fue porque la culpa no me dejaba entregar lo mejor de mí y tú no te merecías a un Terry incompleto –tomo las manos de Candy entre las suyas para decirle lo siguiente–. Deseo que sepas que te ame, no, te amo, porque cuando se siente como yo sentí eso no se pierde, te amo tanto que incluso el día de mi boda pensé en ti en algún momento —la rubia lo observaba sin pestañear con los ojos húmedos–. No creas que te quiero pedir algo o que con esto pretendo que huyas conmigo o… cualquier locura que se te ocurra, sólo es que necesitaba que lo sepas.

—¡Terry! –la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No digas nada –colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella para callarlos–, no hace falta. Tú tienes tu vida, yo la mía, como sea cada quién trazó su camino.

Ella tomo la mano de Terry para apartarla de sus labios, no diría nada, pues como él dijo no hacía falta, pero ahora que oía esto una parte de su corazón se volvió a regenerar.

—Gracias –susurro de manera casi imperceptible, mas con el movimiento de labios que con el sonido fue como el actor comprendió lo que ella decía.

Pero agradecer y confesarse no era lo único que necesitaban, lentamente sus labios fueron buscándose hasta coincidir a medio camino, sólo para regalarse aquel beso perdido en el tiempo, en algún lugar entre Escocia e Italia y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el camerino de un teatro romano los dos solos y condensándose. Ese fue uno de los besos más intenso, dulce y entregado que recibirían y darían en toda su vida. Como si los labios se recordaron bailaron juntos por un momento perenne. Pero el beso no era lo único perdido, el tiempo les había escondido también otro momento mágico.

**Terry fue dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo contra Candy hasta que los dos quedaron recostados sobre el sofá. Las manos de él recorrieron el contorno del cuerpo de la chica, desde la nuca hasta el muslo pera regresar y acariciar las caderas las cuales moldeó con un ligero apretón, después subió a conciencia el brazo derecho hasta posar su mano sobre uno de los pechos, esta vez un gemido de satisfacción no pudo ser ocultado por ella, pero necesitaba más por lo que tomó con ambas manos la cabellera de Terry para con cuidado y calma guiarlo hacia su pecho. Los besos húmedos saborearon todo el escote y parte del cuello, entonces él levantó la vista para encontrarse con la verde mirada; subió para alcanzar nuevamente los labios y susurrarle.

—No creo que –un beso– esto sea correcto –un beso–. No te traje –un beso– con esa –un beso– intención –un beso–, pero quería volver a probar tu boca –detuvo los besos para simplemente contemplarla–. Al menos si me das una cachetada esta vez sí será bien merecida –bromeó esperando una reacción de parte de ella.

Como única respuesta Candy lo jaló para seguir besándolo mientras sus manos buscaban los botones de la camisa. Sin embargo la consciencia de él, que con esa chica rubia sí sabía comportarse habló, por lo que tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas para después ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Veré si ya te puedes ir –salió del lugar, más para tranquilizarse que para asegurarse que el recinto estuviera vacío, regresó un par de minutos después ya más despejado, con un par de tazas de té y sobretodo sabiendo que tenía que dejarla ir

–Unos veinte minutos más y esto estaría vacío. Te traje esto para… relajarnos.

La otrora enfermera lo miró, tomó la taza y la colocó en el piso. En el tiempo que el inglés la dejó sola reflexionó sobre lo que estaba pasando asombrándose de no sentir culpa de casi engañar a Gianluca, pero es que no era que no quisiera a su prometido o no fuera a casarse con él, era que el destino les debía ese momento, era saber que si nunca iban a estar juntos como pareja Terry y ella al menos podrían compartir ese único momento, total Terrence se iría al día siguiente, ella se casaría en una semana y probablemente no se volverían a ver nunca más. Hizo cuentas rápido, sabía que un embarazo era improbable, ser casi médico y enfermera por mucho tiempo ayudaba a conocer sobre esas cosas, así que se levantó del sillón, dirigió sus propias manos a su espalda y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, todo sin apartar la mirada ni un instante de aquellos ojos azul profundo.

—No… no lo hagas –el actor hablaba pero no hacia nada para detenerla–. No creo que eso sea sensato, te vas a arrepentir –dejo la taza en el primer lugar estable que vio–. Soy casado, ¡por dios Candy! –la ventaja de la moda de los años veinte era que lo suelto de la prenda permitió que con sólo unos pocos botones el vestido se aflojará y cayera rápidamente. Él se apresuró y tomo a la joven por las muñecas para detenerla–. Sabes que muero por hacer esto, desde que íbamos en el San Pablo de hecho –lo último lo dijo más para sí pero la pecosa se sorprendió mucho de oírlo– pero no podría hacerte pasar por algo así, no a ti, no hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerte. No lo voy a hacer... Te casas en una semana, ¿qué pensara de ti tu prometido sino llegas… –como le costaba trabajo decir esto– intacta a tu noche de bodas?

—Nunca se te quitara lo arrogante y engreído —se soltó del agarre de Terry para tomar el rostro del castaño, se puso de puntas sobre sus pies para poder besar la comisura de sus labios, luego tomo el labio inferior mordiéndolo, lo que le diría probablemente él no lo asimilaría fácilmente así que primero tenía que calmarlo–. Lamentó decirte que eso en lo que estas pensando ya te lo ganó Gianluca.

El castaño parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para poder procesar la información, no sabía como reaccionar, pero ¿cómo reaccionar si ninguno de los dos era libre?, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y ante todo con quien quisiera, con su cuerpo. Pero le dolió, y mucho, y no sólo en su orgullo masculino sino por no ser el privilegiado para ese bello comienzo. No podía juzgarla, o criticarla, menos él que no había llevado una vida exactamente delineada en su rebelde juventud, por lo que sólo relajó el instante minimizando lo sucedido con una sonrisa, un hondo suspiro y una broma.

—¡Pero qué _Señorita Pecas_ tan liberal! –aunque no pudo evitar comentar casi en un susurro–. Yo no merecía ese regalo, no después de haberte dejado ir. ¡Qué afortunado!, sólo espero que te haya tratado como te mereces.

—Primero, no me dejaste ir, los dos decidimos de cierta forma y segundo, sí, lo hizo, me trató bien –volvió a besarlo, era extraño hablar sobre ese tema con Terry, pero así eran ellos, sinceros el uno con el otro–. Sabes que nos merecemos este momento, aunque nunca más volvamos a vernos, y aunque lo hagamos, ambos sabemos que no lo repetiremos. Cobrémosle al destino la jugarreta que nos hizo –él coloco su frente sobre la de ella mientras la acercaba más con ambas manos que tomaron la pequeña cintura, no tenía palabras o al menos se negaban a salir de sus labios por lo que sólo asintió suavemente con su cabeza–. Sin promesas, sin exigencias, sin mencionar cosas que no sintamos… sin recuerdos porque –pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de los dos pares de ojos al comprender lo que esos significaba–… después de mañana nada de esto será como si hubiese existido. Será otro adiós.

Terry la tomó por la cintura entregando un nuevo beso que se mezcló con el sabor salado de los dos, la llevo otra vez al sofá para acariciar con devoción todo aquel cuerpo que adoraba. Hubiera preferido que aquella entrega hubiese sido en un lugar más amplio, más cómodo, pero por otro lado se encontraba en medio de un camerino, las dos cosas que más amaba estaban allí en ese mismo instante, el teatro y su _Pecosa_. Después de esto, él no lo sabía aún pero jamás volvería a estar con ninguna otra mujer en un lugar similar, esto se volvería en algo completamente sagrado para él.

La ropa fue cayendo poco a poco, si ésta sería la única vez que existiera entre los dos se dedicarían a disfrutarla al máximo, con cada espacio de piel descubierto Terry deposita un beso ahí, se tomó su tiempo hasta que no hubo rincón que no hubiera sido besado, saboreado a consciencia cada trozo de piel. Terminado ese ritual se sentó en el sofá, buscando la posición más adecuada para los dos, la sentó a horcajadas frente y sobre de él, degustando nuevamente los labios al tiempo que él se deslizaba con suavidad en el interior de la rubia, ella al primer contacto soltó un ligero grito de placer que de apoco se fue incrementando en una sonora sinfonía de jadeos. Un tiempo incalculable se mantuvieron unidos de aquella manera, pero la necesidad de estar más juntos provoco que ella subiera sus piernas colocándolas en el sillón y rodeando las caderas de él con lo que logró abrazarlo con todo su cuerpo, de esa forma, con un abrazo a cuerpo completo fue como los cuerpo se mezclaron entregándose al amor sin poder evitar decir uno que otro te amo de ambas partes hasta que llegaron al más completo éxtasis que hayan conocido.

Salieron del lugar tres horas más tarde. Él optó por colocarse otra vez su falsa barba y blanquearse el cabello, si había alguien a quién jamás deseaba perjudicar era a ella, por lo que no quería que hubiese ningún detalle que rebelara que estuvieron juntos, eso sería algo que sólo sabrían y atesorarían los dos, o por lo meo so eso creían.

Fue a dejarla a hasta la puerta de la mansión de Federica Sellers, aquella viuda que le brindó trabajo, amistad y hogar desde el día que llegó solicitando el puesto de enferma particular. La viuda no la esperaba pues como única confidente de Candy sabía que en algunas ocasiones acompañaba a su prometido a su departamento por lo que imaginó que ahí estaría, Federica no le importaba que se adelantarán un poco a la boda, pues eran jóvenes y un poco de amor no les haría daño, así era como pensaba, nunca supo lo que esa noche había sucedido en aquel camerino.

Al día siguiente la compañía Stratford partió con todos sus miembros, aunque uno de ellos por momentos se sentía incompleto, pues en Italia, en Roma, se quedaba la que ahora comprendía al cien por ciento era la otra mitad de su alma, pero a la que dejaría para que obtuviera lo que él no podía otorgarle, una familia.

—« _Se feliz. Que ahora yo ya lo soy por completo»_ –fue el pensamiento de despedida de Terry mientras que por la ventanilla observaba como se alejaba de la capital italiana.

Una semana después en Florencia, la ciudad natal de Gianluca, el prometido de Candy, se llevó a cabo una pequeña ceremonia por lo civil, él fue acompañado por toda su familia a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo con que no hubiera una ceremonia religiosa, menos no una católica. A la novia la acompañaba Albert junto a su esposa Clarisse y sus gemelas*** de cuatro meses. También estaban Archie y Annie quienes seguían en su luna de miel y por supuesto Federica la que hasta ese día fuese la jefa de Candy.

.

…

.

 **Escocia 1924**

Los suaves y dulces sonidos de Lullaby de Brahms eran reproducidas magistralmente por los dedos de Terry, música que no sólo tranquilizaban a la pequeña Camille, el corazón de Candy también se sentía mucho más reconfortado con la bella melodía. Los planes habían cambiado radicalmente a como Terrence los había concebido cuando en un descontrolado impulso beso a su pecosa y le pidió verse más tarde. Ese era uno de esos días en los que los niños no cedían tan sencillo a los brazos de Morfeo, días en los que los brazos maternos eran muy añorados.

Así que eran las diez de la noche cuando el joven británico estaba brindando un concierto de piano a sus hijos, a su madre, a la nana y a su querida invitada, por suerte cuando toda la comitiva llegó a la sala de médica poco más de media hora antes Candy se encontraba leyendo así que nadie le preguntó el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar, pues lo obviaron e incluso se disculparon por la interrupción.

El pequeño Liam, terminó dormido recostado en el regazo de su padre en el banco frente al piano, puesto que le era de su agrado recargarse ahí para escucharlo tocar, mientras que la pequeña castaña había terminado en brazos de Candy, aún cuando Eleanor no estuvo muy convencida de ello, pero fue así debido a que la rubia mayor tuvo que salir pues el biberón había caído sobre la alfombra, la nana había salido con ella por trapos para limpiar el desastre dejando a la hermosa bebé en su bambineto llorando a todo pulmón. Por supuesto que Candy no podía permitir eso, ella había cuidado a muchísimos bebés durante su estancia en el "Hogar de Pony" tanto de niña como de adulta, pero inexplicablemente a Camille le daba miedo tocarla, sentía que con sólo respirar cerca de ella podría romperla, era una bebé tan pequeña, tan tierna, tan delicada a sus ojos, como sino hubiese visto nunca a alguien más pequeño, además era la primera vez que la tenía tan próxima. Se acercó de apoco, como si temiera pisar una bomba oculta bajo la alfombra, al fin llegó mientras Terry no perdía detalle de aquel encuentro.

Entonces Candy mirando al interior de bambineto descubrió una pequeña bolita de carne quien hacía los más tiernos pucheros que haya visto en su vida, provocando con ello que en un sólo segundo los ojos de la rubia se iluminarán, estiró ambos brazos de inmediato para tomar a la bebé y la acurrucó junto a su pecho; sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a entonar aquella vieja melodía que siempre escuchó cantar a sus dos madres y Terry interpretaba en ese momento.

****"… _Cierra tus ojos ahora y descansa que estas horas seas bendecida._

Buenas noches querida niña en los pañales blancos descansa feliz en el sueño de los cielos.

Canción de cuna y buenas noches en el cielo las estrellas están brillando, alrededor de tu cabeza flores de color vivo te duermes hasta el amanecer."

Sí ver a Josie haciendo lo mismo le había parecido hermoso a Terrence, la escena frente a él era más que hermoso pues lo dejó completamente embelesado, no sólo porque era Candy sino porque la joven pecosa estaba aceptando a sus hijos, los mimaba y cuidaba como propios aunque no lo fuesen, más amor por Candy no podía caber ya en su ser. En un momento dado, sintiendo la atracción mutua, como siempre, sus miradas se cruzaron con lo que el joven actor aprovechó para decirle sólo con el movimiento de sus labios.

—Gracias

La rubia supo que no sólo se refería al hecho de dormir a la nena, sonriendo continuo cantando ya con Camille relajada y mirando con ojos entrecerrados por el sueño a la mujer que la sostenía entre brazos, en ese justo instante llegó Eleanor acompañada de Bridget, la nana, ambas se quedaron estáticas viendo lo que ahí ocurría ninguno dijo nada de principio, se miraron intrigadas con el ceño fruncido, lo que veían no les gustó a ninguna de las dos mujeres, las dos damas querían mucho a la fallecida y que después de un mes de su muerte llegara otra con posibles intensiones de suplantarla no era de su agrado. « _Ni aunque seas Candy_ » pensaba la ex-actriz, « _Mi hijo ya sufrió mucho por ti. No dudo de tu corazón noble pero eso quedó atrás cuando lo dejaste en Rockstone._ » Una madre nunca olvida, y que la entonces enfermera dejará a su hijo a su suerte en esa carpa de mala muerte a pesar de que ella le pidió encarecida que se quedara a verlo, jamás lo olvidaría ni estaba en sus intensiones el ser perdonado.

La madre de Terry se acercó a Candice, tratando de no sonar brusca y no levantando mucho la voz para no inquietar a su adorada nieta, le dijo.

—Ya trajimos su leche, ya puedes dármela, mi bella nieta Cami no está acostumbrada a ti y puede alterarse.

—Pero ya casi se duerme –en un susurro y sin quitar la vista de la nena Candy contestó.

—Pero tú no estas familiarizada con ella, mejor me la llevo –insistió la ex-actriz.

—Eleanor déjala, Cami está en excelentes manos –Terry habló cuando notó que Candy casi le entrega la bebé.

—Mejor que no se acostumbre Camille, señor –increíble pero hasta Bridget opinó convencida de que la madre de su patrón la apoyaría– la "señora" –recalcó– se irá en unos días.

—He dicho que se queda ahí –Terrence habló determinante, nadie le había contradecíos antes de sus empleados.

—Yo creo que… –Candy estuvo cerca de entregarla la niña a su abuela al percibir que la pequeña se inquietaba con tanto ruido y porque Terry había dejado de tocar pero él recordando que en ese momento era el pianista volvió sus finos dedos sobre las teclas apresurándose a decir.

—Ya casi se duerme no hay que incomodarla más.

Así que Candy comenzó a caminar, meciendo a la pequeña Camille mientras tarareando la canción ya no muy convencida de cantar, sintiéndose algo incomoda, pero a cada instante relajándose más al sentir a ese pedacito de Terry entre sus brazos.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Dato tomado de cierta enciclopedia libre del artículo " _Suffragette_ ".

**Si está escena les suena conocida es porque aquí se une con "Otro adiós" sólo que no es tan detallada, sólo es para no repetir lo mismo dos veces.

***Un error que note hasta que Kamanance me hizo el favor de decir, le cambie el nombre a la esposa de Albert, en "Otro adiós" es Allison y aquí es Clarisse, además aquí tienen gemelas. Lo siento, en cuanto pueda intentare corregir el oneshot.

**** Lullaby (Canción de cuna) de Brahms, existen varias versiones de este tema pero este es el más conocido. Aquí en su idioma original.

"… _Close your eyes, now_ and rest. May these hours Be blessed

 _Bonne nuit cher enfant, dans tes langes blancs, Repose joyeux, En rêvant des cieux_

 _Mmm… Lullaby and good night, In the sky stars are bright. 'Round your head, flowers gay, Set your slumbers till day."_

.

 **De mis letras:**

 **Hasta aquí llega el pasado de estos dos, ahora todo será en su presente.**

Hermosas lectoras leo que muchas, por no decir todas, están convencidas de que Candy no puede tener hijos, por lo que dice Candy en el capítulo de "Felicidad y añoranza"

— "Soy feliz, ¿quien dijo que necesito de un hombre a mi lado para serlo? La señorita Pony y la hermana María son el mejor ejemplo. Vamos Albert no me digas que crees que la felicidad de una mujer se centra en tener una pareja o en la posibilidad de tener o no hijos."

En esa parte quise enfatizar que una mujer no tiene más o menos valor por tener una familia convencional, como leyeron en este capítulo nuestra rubia tiene necesidades propias y la posibilidad de tener hijos no era una prioridad en ese momento, como el de muchas mujeres que dejamos pasar unos años para también poder realizarnos personal y profesionalmente antes de que nuestros bellos retoños lleguen a enriquecer nuestras vidas. Yo fui madre prácticamente a los treinta años, espere y por experiencia sé que muchos toman eso a mal, además de que siempre está la insistencia de familiares y conocidos por cuando llegará el bebé, incluso con buenas y malas intenciones insinúan el que no se tengan la posibilidad de tenerlos. Por eso las palabras de Candy, creo que me refleje un poco en ese dialogó, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo explico mejor además en la siguiente ocasión prometo responder a cada una de ustedes.

 **Gracias por su presciencia,** **a todas , calladas, las que colocan la historia en favoritas y seguidas, y las que dejan un comentario** gracias por su tiempo:

Betina C: La amo, no tanto como a Candy pero me gusta pensar que sí lo hizo.

Sandy Sánchez: Muchas gracias, Terry no quería combinar recuerdos, optó por remodelar y no faltarle el respeto a su familia evocando otro amor y a la vez conservar el de Candy.

Kamanance: Gracias por el i Teresa en la historia, espero haya quedado aclarado lo de Candy.

Valarae: Muchas gracias por esta y Momentos, ahora solo habrá presente.

Stormaw: Sí Albert hablaba no habría historia así que le dije "tú callado muchacho" jaja. Terry optó por dejar guardados los recuerdos de Escocia y crear nuevos con su familia. Ya veré donde los mandare para que den rienda suelta.

Eli: Albert creyó que era lo más sensato en ese momento, pero, como dices, ahora ya están juntos y Terry ya decidió que quiere a Candy cerca, ¿pero Candy? También.

Rosa: Cierto ya les toca ser felices, Terry se enojo porque está en su naturaleza, sin embargo ya recapacita pronto, los niños son un pedazo de Terry y Candy sólo por eso ya los ama.

Clauseri: Excelente que te haya atrapado, no soy dramática, sólo lo suficiente para darle sazón, gracias por leer.

Patty306: Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras espero te siga gustando.

Alesita77: Asunto aclarado de Candy, en el siguiente Capítulo se hablará de los hijos y el divorcio y ya comenzamos con los encuentros cercanos, Eleanor le tocó ser villana, ni modo seguirá un rato más de metiche.

Scarlett Northman: Sí, cuando dos almas están destinadas estas encontrarán como unirse. La

Blanca G: Sí amo a Josie, más bien nuestro bombón la quiso a su modo, pero ya quiere dejar el luto ¡ups! Candy sólo quiso a Gianluca. Ya pronto vendrá otro encuentro.

Miriam 7: Josie nada tonta lo supo, cierto es de mucho estomago pero a ella le funcionó pues Terry jamás lo volvió a hacer, creo que fue porque sabia que amaba a Candy que dejó que Terry escogiera si quería quedarse o se iba.

Sol: Lo siento, a veces Los tiempo no dan para poder escribir más. Gracias por la espera.

AyameDV: Cuando se ama uno aveces omite ciertas cosas sin notarlo realmente, así pasó con Josie, y Terry no remodeló para olvidar más bien para construir nuevos recuerdos sin contaminar ambos, tanto a su familia como a Candy les merecía respeto. Gracias hermosa amiga.

Darling Eveling: Terca, cierto, pero también no podía pedirle a Terry que dejara a su familia. Por algo Josie se ganó una parte del corazón de Terry. Encuentro cercanos pronto.

Nally Graham: A Eleanor le toca ser villana de esta historia, ni modo, pero como vez Terry no permitirá que se inmiscuya, Candy con su noble corazón nunca causaría una separación. Muchas gracias por leer.

Guest 1: Exacto ahora sí Terry no dejará que nadie se meta, ni siquiera su mamá, y la niña es el primer vínculo para unirlos más, por lo mismo que es tan pequeña.

Sol Grandchester: Cierto eso recuerdos eran sólo de ellos dos, y su familia también se merecía nuevos recuerdos. Josie lo supo pero creyó que el amor, al menos Terry sólo le falló con Candy y Candy nunca espero que eso pudiera pasar por eso estuvo con Gianluca.

Guest 2: Aclarado el punto de Candy, sí puede tener hijos, Eleanor será la villana pero Terry ya está poniendo los puntos sobre las "i". Ahora hay mucho de ellos dos.

Aurora: El romance ya comienza, aclarado, Candy sí puede tener hijos y claro que Mara también a los Terry. Ahora a vivir su amor. Un poquito de trabas pero no mucho.

Dianley: Se enojo porque no fue sincera, por no contarle, y porque está en su naturaleza, pero ya reflexiona más rápido. Ahora todo será más claro para ellos.

Vero: Gracias por leer, aquí más espacios llenados ya para sólo dejarles el presente.

Alondra: El romance ya empieza, aclara el punto de Candy, no este par no se sabe capaz de que se escapan y olvidas el luto jaja.

Mariana W: Sólo un berrinchito, algo del Terry visceral, pero ya decidió que quiere a Candy junto a él y que nadie lo Sentra en esta ocasión.

Iris Adriana: Ya no está enojado, sólo quieres saber y encontrarse con Candy, lo siento por Josie pero creo que no le guardaran mucho luto.

Guest 3: No prometo nada, aveces salen largos, aveces no tanto, pero espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Clint Andrew: Aclarado lo de Candy, no es estéril, Eleanor es la villana que no quiere verlos juntos, pero como bien dices ellos ahora son más maduros y saben que quieren en sus vidas.

Paty Grandchester: El romance comienza, algo de conflicto pero no mucho, no soy muy dramática, ya merecen ser felices.


	8. Cap 7: Decisiones

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Decisiones**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Escocia 1924**

Los minutos se sumaron hasta hacer media hora en aquella sala de música donde por momentos el ambiente se sentía tenso, sin embargo la bella melodía siempre sonando que a nadie cansaba era un aliciente para mantener la calma. Una vez se creyó conveniente y con los niños completamente dormidos en brazos, Candy y Terry los subieron a sus respectivas recámaras seguidos muy de cerca por una muy molesta Eleanor y la entrometida nana Bridget.

Al llegar al pasillo rubia y castaño se separaron sólo por un par de metros para dejar a cada querubín en su cama, Eleanor siguió a su hijo al tiempo que con la mirada le indicaba a la empleada quedarse con Candy, parte para ayudarle a acomodar la cuna, parte para vigilarla. En cuanto Terrence dejó listo a su hijo sobre su cómodo lecho se encaminó hacia donde su pequeña Camille encontrándose con la pequeña plácidamente dormida. Una vez que las dos rubias salieron del cuarto, pues su madre no se le despegaba, Terrence se dirigió a su empleada, quien dormía en la misma habitación que su hija desde que Josie falleciera, hablando calmo pero firme le dijo.

—Bridget, es usted una excelente empleada, espero que continúe así –mirándola fijo le dejó claro– Por ello le agradecería no vuelva a cuestionar mis indicaciones, a Eleanor puedo permitírselo por ser mi madre. ¿Comprende?

—Sí, señor. Es sólo que llevo muchos años trabajando para usted, vi nacer a Liam y a Camille, sabe que si he dicho algo no es porque quisiera sonar impertinente, sólo lo hice pensando en el bienestar de la niña –respondió un poco cohibida.

—Eso espero y no que halla dobles intensiones en sus comentarios –continuaba con su voz firme, autoritaria–. No quiero tomar medidas que usted no se merezca.

—Como dije antes, es el cariño que le tengo a su familia, y lo mucho que quise a la señora Josephine, sobretodo después de la muerte del padre de la señora me hice más apegada a ella.

Entrecerrando los ojos Terrence intentaba contenerse, no quería despedir a esa mujer que ya era de su confianza para buscar una nueva nana desconocida.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo le pido continúe como siempre ha trabajado.

—Claro, yo me mantendré como siempre –tomando valor la empleada añadió–. Pero usted recuerde el luto que debe.

—¿Perdón? —el hombre colocó los brazos en jarras con evidente molestia–. No me diga que cree que le estoy faltando el respeto a Josephine.

—Yo no lo creo, ¿y usted?

—Bridget cuide sus palabras y sus intenciones –le espetó–. Porque sólo yo sé que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y ni mi madre se tiene que meter en eso. La próxima vez tendrá que dejar esta casa y está familia así diga que nos aprecia mucho.

Terminando lo dicho volvió a depositar su acostumbrado beso sobre los negro rizos que comenzaban a asomar en la cabecita de la nena, para luego marcharse de aquella habitación dejando a una empleada muy sorprendida por aquella advertencia. Al salir su humor no mejoró en absoluto debido a que sólo vio a su madre sin compañía alguna. Lo primero qué pasó por su mente fue preguntar por Candy pero aprovechando la ausencia de ésta tomó a su madre por el codo para alejarse unos pasos y cuestionarla sobre el comportamiento que había mostrado esa noche.

—Eleanor me puedes explicar que fue todo aquello de allá abajo.

—No sé de qué hablas, sólo me preocupo por le bienestar de mi nieta.

—Eleanor no soy tonto.

Sin poder contenerse más la rubia madre encaró a su hijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz.

—Josephine tiene un mes y una semana que murió y Candy ya está aquí y divorciada, ¿que quieres que piense al respecto?

—Sabes como es Candy, tiene un corazón noble, ella no ha venido con segundas intenciones.

—No estoy segura, pero si ella no ha venido con otras pretensiones ¿que me dices de ti?, ahora que sabes que ella es libre desde hace un año, ¿tú tienes otras pretensiones?

—Sí así las tuviera, no es de tu incumbencia –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que sí lo es, no sólo se trata de ti y Candy, se trata también de mis nietos y de la memoria y respeto que le mereces a la mujer que fue "tu esposa" –eso último casi lo grito.

—La respeto, como la respete durante mi matrimonio. Jamás le falte en nada –Terry a pesar de todas sus emociones mantenía la calma.

—¿Ni en esas ridículas cartas que intercambiabas con "tu amiga"? –más insinuaciones.

—Menos en esa cartas que de ridículas no tienen nada –el castaño estaba a un segundo de perder los estribos así que se dio la media vuelta para retirarse–. Mejor me voy antes de que te diga algo indebido.

Pero la mujer mayor impidió que se fuera al sostenerlo por un hombro.

—¿Y en Roma?

Al escuchar aquello por fin Terry mostró lo que sentía, se giró en _ipso facto_ , miró a su madre poniéndose un poco pálido _«¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?»_ fue la pregunta que Eleanor leyó en su ojos.

—Josie no era ninguna idiota, notaba cada cambio tuyo, unos días después de que comenzaste a mandar las cartas la cuestione sobre porque te lo permitía sí conocía el pasado común de ambos, ella me contó su sospecha. Yo no lo creía de ti, ni de Candy, así que indague a través de terceros entre los tramoyistas y veladores de la compañía, alguien contó que el último día en Roma habías pasado la noche en tu camerino, sólo hacía falta sumar uno más uno para comprender lo que ahí había sucedido –Eleanor habló prácticamente con una sola bocanada de aire.

Terrence cerró lo ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada de su madre, no podía negarlo, pero saber que su esposa supo aquello fue lo que más le dolió, él jamás pensó en traicionarla, incluso intento evitarlo, obvio que no lo intento muy bien, pero en verdad se merecía ese otro adiós, lo necesitaba, como necesito esas cartas con Candy para hacer que su mundo girara en paz, al ritmo de su nueva vida. Quiso a Josie, hasta podría decir que de cierta manera la amo sólo por ser la mujer que estuvo ahí con él en los malos y buenos momentos, por darle ese par de criaturas que también amo desde que supo de su concepción. La amo de cierta manera, no tanto como en su momento creyó, no con la pasión del amor desmedido, pero la quiso como mujer, como su pareja, con un cariño sincero, inevitable, pero era definitivo que no la amo como amaba a Candy ni mucho menos por las mismas razones.

Abrió los ojos brillantes por el pesar de enterarse de aquello, pero decidido a seguir viviendo como lo había decidido desde que dejó Rockstone, convencido de continuar y ser feliz.

—Si Josephine no me lo reclamó, ni en su momento ni nunca, tú menos tienes el derecho a reclamarme –Eleanor le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa–. Además no puedes juzgar a Candy de nada, que sino mal no recuerdo mi padre ya era un hombre casado cuando ustedes me concibieron, por ello fue tan sencillo que la "Duquesa cara de cerdo" me hiciera pasar como hijo suyo.

—Pero yo nunca supe que tu padre era casado hasta que ya venias en camino –se justificó de inmediato llevándose una mano a la boca con indignación.

—Pues, entonces te pido que no la juzgues porque los dos hicimos algo sabiendo el compromiso del otro, así que al juzgarla a ella también lo haces conmigo.

—Claro que lo hago –arremetió– como lo hice con tu padre, ser hombres no les da ningún derecho a engañar a sus esposas a pesar de lo que la sociedad pueda y quiera permitirles hacer o deshacer.

Cierto, eso era algo en lo que Terry coincidía con su madre, pero no quería que juzgara a su pequeña pecosa.

—Entonces te pido que me juzgues sólo a mí –dijo señalándose– yo era el casado, yo fui el que falló más –pausó unos segundos–. Te pido que no juzgues a Candy porque fue gracias a ella que tú estás nuevamente en esta villa, como once años atrás cuando por Candy te deje entrar.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo recuerdo?, sé perfecto que gracias a ella comencé a reconciliarme contigo, y se lo agradezco, pero eso sólo fue una pequeña parte, hay mucho más de Candy, muchos años más en los que te vi mal, extrañándola, queriendo ir a buscarla, perdido en el alcohol en viejas carpas –apuntando con su dedo le dejó claro–. No me pidas que no la juzgue o la critique que ella bien pudo ir a buscarte cuando estuviste desaparecido como hoy se atrevió a cruzar todo el Atlántico para verte. No me pidas que no tome a mal su encuentro en Roma cuando ese encuentro lo pudo buscar en Broadway o en… otro lado, en ese entonces no eras casado, ni siquiera comprometido –antes de que él dijese algo agregó–. Ni te atrevas a decir que ella ignoraba ese hecho porque sino le importo tu esposa e hijo, ni su novio, ¿por qué le importaría más Susana?

Terry encrespó los puños, jamás se hubiese cuestionada absolutamente nada de aquello, ¿por que su madre venía a decirle justo en ese instante aquellas cosas?

—Sólo te diré que no lo sé, no sé porque actuó como lo hizo, y ¿sabes que?, creo que por el momento lo único que me interesa es saber que ella está aquí ahora –fue la respuesta contundente de él.

Terrence se giró veloz para de la misma manera alejarse antes de que comenzara a gritar y así despertar a sus hijos y agredir a su madre, antes de que comenzara a analizar aquellos cuestionamientos y su humor empeorará. Al pasar por la habitación de su hija de reojo vio que la metiche de su empleada se escondía detrás de la puerta de la recámara, el británico encrespó aún más los puños sólo pensando que a la empleada le convenía quedarse callada, maldiciendo ser un desconfiado y no querer meter a alguien más a cuidar a sus hijos, menos con la pérdida tan reciente de su madre, para Liam, Bridget era alguien a quien ya conocía perfectamente. Por otra parte también agradeciendo que las habitaciones de invitados estuvieran en el ala contraria y así Candy sin la posibilidad de haber escuchado aquella conversación.

.

…

.

Pasos y más pasos, de un lado a otro, inquieta, nerviosa, extraña, ¿cómo sentirse? Todo era complicado. Se suponía que sólo iría a reconfortarlo, a decirle que su familia saldría adelante a pesar de la pérdida, se suponía que Terry es su amigo, sólo un amigo. Ella fue porque temía la reacción de él, que se perdiera como cuando sucedió lo de Rockstone, pero con tan sólo un día allí todo había sido intenso, un único día y todo lo que creyó se desvaneció dejándola de frente con su realidad, amaba a Terry, le amaba, pero ¿qué sucedería ahora?, al parecer a Eleanor no le había gustado que ella estuviese ahí, ¿cómo tomaría Liam aquello?, ¿que haría con su sueño de la clínica?, ¿se quedaría?, ¿qué sucedería con los niños?, ¿Terry le pediría que se quedara? Tenía que hablar con él de inmediato.

Al rededor de diez minutos fueron los que Candy había permanecido en su habitación cuando al fin se decidió por regresar sobre su pasos, la recámara de Terrence debería de estar junto a la de los niños, así que hacía ya era donde debería dirigirse. Determinante tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la misma fue abierta, no obstante, no salió del cuarto, se quedó quieta con la respiración contenida, ahí delante de la entrada estaba Terry, también con muestras de sorpresa en el rostro, el hombre únicamente tenía un minuto ahí, titubeante por tocar o no, después de la discusión con su madre se había dirigido allí con la intención de hablar, pero al momento de llegar no lo creyó tan correcto, por ello sólo se había acercado a la puerta.

Ambos se miraban sin decir palabra, hasta que sonrieron comprendieron las intenciones del otro. El joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior y Candy retrocedió para permitirle la entrada, la puerta fue cerrada por la misma rubia.

—¿Creo que ibas de salida? –comentó él volteando a verla.

—¿A que viniste? –recuestionó la doctora.

—¿Me irías a buscar? –Terry sonrió ante lo que parecía obvio para él.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar –ignorando la socarrona sonrisa respondió firme.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

—No creo que sea correcto que estemos los dos solos en esta habitación –Candy consiente de la situación en que había sido tratada por la madre de Terry agregó–. Vayamos a un sitio menos comprometedor.

—No es la primera vez que estamos solos en un cuarto, ni en esta villa –Terrence cuyo humor había mejorado al saber que ella le buscaría le dijo con un tono pícaro.

—Pero sí la primera vez desde…

—¿Por qué te divorciaste? –si bien el humor del actor era bueno era necesario aclarar las cosas lo antes posible.

Candy camino unos pasos hasta situarse frente a él.

—Teníamos intereses diferentes, lo dije hoy.

—¿Qué tan diferentes?

—¿La extrañas mucho? –Candy también tenía sus propios cuestionamientos.

—Sí, no voy a negarlo, fue mi esposa por más de cinco años –hizo una pausa–. Pero… no tanto como te extrañe a ti –estiro una mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella.

—No es correcto –dijo Candy al sentir la tibieza de la mano de Terry en su rostro.

—Nunca ha sido correcto –la joven doctora lo miró directo a los ojos–. Ni en el San Pablo, ni en Nueva York, ni…

—Ni en Roma lo fue.

Lo había dicho, aquel acontecimiento del que jamás habían hecho mención antes.

—Pero no me arrepiento de aquello –Terrence se apresuró a decir– jamás lo he hecho. Me dolió pensar que traicione mis principios, que provoque que tú traicionaras los tuyos, que traicionaba a personas importantes en mi vida. Pero jamás me arrepentí de haber pasado esa noche contigo.

—Yo tampoco, jamás lo haría –tomó la mano de él de manera cariñosa–, pero sabemos que no fue correcto.

—Jamás es el momento correcto, no para nosotros –él se alejó un poco de Candy– ¿cuándo lo será?

Terry volvió a sentirse molesto y ofuscado, en parte por recordar lo que su madre le había dicho minutos atrás, pero como él mismo le había respondido a Eleanor, sólo interesaba el que Candy estuviese ahí ahora, pero ¿con qué intenciones? Por su parte la rubia se limitaba a observarlo, pensando aquella pregunta « _¿Cuándo lo será?, ¿cuándo podremos estar juntos sin que existan peros?_ , ¿ _cuándo dejare de pensar en los demás antes que en mí?, ¿por qué con Terry todo es tan difícil?_ » Se mordió el labio, ¿esa podría ser el momento?, no lo pensó más se acerco a él, alzándose sobre sus puntas tomó el apuesto rostro varonil para atraerlo hacia el suyo. No lo pensaría más, si lo hacía habría más de una razón para no besarlo.

Y no lo hizo, no pensó, ni Terry, quien sorprendido se dejó robar aquel beso que en un principio creyó sólo se limitaría aún leve roce, una pequeña prueba, equivocación, Candy ya era toda una mujer de casi veintiséis años, que había sido casada y que ya había pasado una noche con él, por supuesto que robar un beso no sería sólo un leve toque. La rubia pecosa al sentir que él no abría su boca sacó ligeramente su lengua para sin mucho preámbulo abrirse camino entre los labios cerrados de Terrence, quien completamente asombrado abrió ojos y boca, mejor oportunidad no podía tener, Candice atrajo aún más ese atractivo rostro dejando caer de lleno una boca sobre la otra, invadiendo la masculina al completo reconociéndola como años a tras lo había hecho. Terry ya inmerso en aquellas sensaciones la abrazo por la cintura para levantarla un poco y hacer más cómodo aquel momento, ella ayudándolo le rodeó el cuello sin despegar su bocas… entonces separándose un poco dijo, asombrándose ella misma…

—Hablamos mañana, porque ahora…

Se calló para con otro beso darse a entender, un beso tan intenso, tan voraz provocando que Terry la cargara mejor tomándola de las caderas y así comenzó a a caminar hacia la cama que sabía se encontraba prácticamente tras de él, su instintos habían despertado, su pecosa le daba carta abierta y él no lo desaprovecharía, o al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento pero de inmediato fue sustituido cuando una alarma en su cabeza sonó, no podía hacer aquello, no en ese momento, no después de lo que su madre le cuestionará, después de que la nana Bridget le insinuara el respeto que él debía a su fallecida esposa, no porque sus hijos estaban ahí, en ese mismo lugar extrañando mucho a su madre. No podía hacer el amor con Candy cuando no sabía qué sucedería después, si ella quería quedarse, este no sería "otro adiós" no en definitiva sí harían el amor sería como saludo a una vida juntos. Así que antes de que el juicio sensato se fuera se detuvo dejando a Candy en el suelo nuevamente, pero ella no se soltaba, y él no quería que le soltará, sin embargo, tomando las manos de ella las alejo de su cuello, cuando la rubia se separó, Terrence aprovechó para depositar un suave beso en cada mano y luego en la frente de ella, abrazándola al momento de aquel tercer contacto.

—Sabes que te amo, que quiero que este encuentro se repita innumerables veces y por eso mismo tenemos y debemos de hablar antes.

—No quiero hacerlo, eso sólo me hará saber que no es correcto. Que nada es correcto, que nunca es nuestro momento, no quiero hablar.

Lo que en un principio parecía la queja de una niña haciendo berrinches terminó en pequeños sollozos que Candy acallaba sobre el pecho de Terry, quien comenzó a jugar con un suave y dorado rizo.

—Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.

—No quiero, no otra vez –comenzó a decir con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de su verde mirar–. Se supone que sólo vaina a darte el pésame, a decirte que contabas conmigo, a platicarte más sobre mis planes de la clínica a… ver que no cayeras, a… no dejarte caer, no de nuevo –Candy hablaba sin saber exactamente lo que decía, sólo sacando sus temores–. No quería ver que de nuevo te hundías, no quería dejarte solo con tu problemas de nuevo, eres mi amigo, soy tu amiga, pero –hundió más el rostro en el pecho abrazándose de él con fuerza–… Pero cada vez que te veo sucede lo mismo, no quiero alejarme más, y no quiero saber qué es y no es correcto, porque cada vez que hago lo correcto me tengo que alejar de ti.

—¿Y acaso crees que yo no lo sé? –habló con mucha emoción contenida–. En Londres no era correcto llevarte conmigo porque éramos menores de edad, porque no tenía con que manteneos a ambos. En Nueva York… todo sucedió tan rápido que no supimos como actuar, que hacer, sólo buscamos hacer lo moralmente correcto, tenía dieciocho años, quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero, no pude pedírtelo…. Luego en Chicago tampoco fue posible, ya no estabas más. Sí tan sólo hubiera sabido que aún eras soltera, hubiese buscado la manera de hacerte saber de mí.

—¿Saberme soltera? –le cuestionó confusa.

—Eso ya no importa –aprovechando la confusión de ella continuó–. Cada quien decidió "lo correcto" para avanzar y ¿sabes?, no nos fue tan mal, Josie me dio dos hermosos hijos, me ayudó a avanzar cuando parecía que me dentendría por siempre. Mientras tú eres una gran doctora con muchos planes a futuro, no sé que hubiese sucedido bajo otras circunstancias, pero agradezco tener a mis hijos –pero también agregó–. Además sé que Gianluca te quería, lo que no sé es porque se divorciaron. Pero si te soy sincero lo agradezco, lo agradezco mucho. Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Sé que nunca hubieses dejado a Josephine, no mientras los niños estuvieran pequeños.

—Y tú no me hubieras aceptado sí yo los hubiese dejado –quedó silente unos segundos, luego la zafó el abrazo para agarrar su mano y juntos tomar asiento al borde de la cama. Terry la volvió a soltar para poder recargarse sobre sus rodillas, sin mirarla le habló–. No me dejaste decidir nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes que quiero decir, en Nueva York tú ya lo habías decidido, yo dudaba pero tú dijiste que te irías esa misma noche. Aunque en el fondo sabía que así actuarías me dolió mucho que nunca me hubieses preguntado por lo que yo quería, por como me sentía o como pensaba actuar al respecto.

—Tú lo dijiste, sólo éramos casi unos niños, tenía diecisiete años –todo lo decían con voz baja, reflexionando no reclamando–, ¿que se suponía que haría?, a mí me dolió mucho más dejarte, pero si te preguntaba algo, sí me acercaba a ti para darte consuelo, sabía que nunca podría marcharme, que Susana me importaría nada

—Yo sabía que si te abrazaba tampoco te dejaría ir –ninguno se miraba, era como si la conversación fuera una autocrítica– No quería esa responsabilidad, aquella carga, pensé mucho en ser egoísta, en irme de ahí contigo, pero no podía, y sabía que tú no lo permitirías pero ¿cómo podía actuar a esa edad y yo solo?

—Lo sé, comprendí tarde que estabas solo y así te deje.

Candy rompió en llanto. Terry de inmediato volvía a arroparla con sus brazos.

—No llores Pecosa, ambos éramos muy jóvenes. No podíamos saber qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Yo tampoco comprendí que con sólo apoyar a Susana a rehabilitarse era suficiente hasta mucho más tarde.

—Pero te deje, solo.

Terrence la abrazo mucho más fuerte recargando su barbilla sobre el cabello de ella.

—Pero ahora no me dejarás más, ¿cierto? –Candy intento despegarse para mirarlo, pero Terry lo impidió– Responde primero, de otra manera no te soltaré.

—Dime claro que quieres decir con: esta vez no me iré.

—Lo que dijiste es exactamente lo que quiero, que te quedes, así de sencillo, que ya no nos separemos más, que aceptes compartir tu vida con la mía y con la de mis hijos –por fin aflojo su agarre para poder mirar las esmeraldas de Candy–. Porque sabes que ahora no soy yo solo, y que a donde yo vaya y con quien yo esté mis hijos también. Sé perfectamente que no es sencillo y comprenderé si tú tienes algo que pensar al respecto…

—Ni siquiera lo digas. Yo sé que ahora que eres padre tus prioridades son diferentes. Lo comprendo.

—¿Y así me aceptas? –Terry dijo aquello con una sonrisa tal en su rostro provocando que el corazón de a rubia se enterneciera al momento.

Candy sonrió también y negó al mismo tiempo con diversión.

—¿Alguien puede negarte algo cuando muestras esa sonrisa?

—Hasta ahora sólo Liam y Cami. –dijo aumentando su sonrisa.

La pequeña rubia volvió a tomar los labios masculinos en un tierno aunque corto beso.

—Pero, antes de que sigas cualquier cosa hay que aclarara puntos –dijo Candy sabiendo que la cuide de Terry era muy reciente.

—¿Por qué te divorciaste?

—Ya te lo dije… –esa pregunta no era la que quería la rubia.

— Sí, diferencias, ¿Cuáles diferencias?, ¿con respecto a qué? Ya no te cuestionare con respecto a porque no me dijiste, creo que lo comprendo, pero agradecería me dijeras el motivo.

—¿Para qué?

Al decir aquello Candy se levantó y camino abrazándose a sí misma, no quería que Terry supiera el motivo, podría mal interpretar sus razones y no era lo mejor ahora que sabía tenían esa oportunidad deseada. Pero, sino hablaba resultaría peor.

—Pecas, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué temes mi reacción? –mientras decía aquello se puso de pie hasta llegar detrás de ella y tomarla por la cintura–. Creo que si algo hemos aprendido en estos años es que callar no es bueno.

Terry la abrazo para infundirle confianza y a él, pues temía lo que ella fuese a decir. Por su parte la joven médico comprendió que era necesario decirlo así que posó sus propias manos sobres los brazos de Terrence que la rodeaban, de tal manera si quería soltarla podía impedirlo hasta que ella terminara de hablar.

—Cuando Gianluca me propuso matrimonio yo acepté bajo la condición de que esperáramos para tener hijos. Él aceptó pero con el tiempo comenzó a pedir que me embarazara sin esperar el tiempo acordado –eso no le estaba gustando al castaño quien fruncía su ceño–. Entonces empezaron las discusiones porque él decía que yo no quería tener hijos –en ese momento fue cuando Candy sintió como el cuerpo de Terry se tensó por completo, pero no intento soltarla–. Pero no es que no quisiera es que no era el momento yo tenía y tengo planes y los hijos no eran buena idea cuando el lo propuso.

Fue todo, Terrence se separó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo a pesar de haberle apretado los brazos, en un segundo él ya se encontraba prácticamente del otro lado de la recámara muy cerca de la puerta.

—Ahora comprendo eso de que no es correcto. No es correcto porque te irás, ¿cierto? Tienes tu vida y tus planes muy bien organizados.

—Ni se te ocurra salir o hacer un berrinche que todavía no termino de hablar –Candy subió la voz manoteando intentando parecer amenazante.

—Sí salgo es mi casa y puedo ir adonde quiera ir –Terry espetó– Y jamás he hecho un berrinche en mi vida

—Estas haciendo uno ahora –la rubia blanqueo los ojos antes de decir aquello–, también los hacías cuando te ponías celoso de Anthony o te peleabas con Archie.

—Esos no eran berrinches –Candy entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos–. Tú eres la única que provoca esos efectos infantiles en mí.

—¿Y cuándo te enojabas con tu padre y te escapas del colegio?, ¿o cuándo te molestaste con tu madre y no la dejabas pasar?

—Era un adolescente –ella seguía con su pose, el encrespó los puños para luego poner los brazos en jarras y cambiar de tema–. Ya, dime, termina de darme tus motivos.

Por supuesto que Candy no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—No quería tener hijos porque quería ser doctora primero, lograr mis sueños. Pero la sociedad en la que vivimos nos juzga y presiona por ello, por no concebir en cuanto nos cazamos, y más a los hombres al parecer, pues a él lo empezaron a presionar a hablar a sus espaldas si es que no era lo suficientemente macho para embarazarme. Así que simplemente decidimos que lo mejor era terminar con eso antes de que él comenzará a reprocharme y yo a él y todo el peso social nos ganara.

—Tú no cediste.

—Ni él quería obligarme a hacer algo para lo que un no estaba preparada.

—Tengo dos hijos, un niño de cuatro y una pequeña de tres meses –de todo lo dicho lo que a él más le inquieto era sus hijos– ¿Si el tener hijos no era una prioridad antes, qué lugar podrían tener mis pequeños ahora en tu vida?

—Los quiero sólo por ser tus hijos, el ver a Liam es como tener una miniatura tuya, el cargar a Cami, fue increíble.

—¿Pero?

—No hay peros. No me mires así. El tiempo que le pedí a Gianluca fueron cinco años, pero ahora creo que no será necesario tanto tiempo.

—Llevas tres. ¿Cuánto más necesitas? –preguntó un poco más relajado.

—Con el año de luto que le dediques a Josephine serán cuatro.

—¿En que momento te volviste tan egoísta? –pensar que Candy no quería estar con él y su familia lo hacía sentir frustrado y muy enojado.

—Terry, no es egoísmo, es querer ser yo. Además de que no puedo llegar a la vida de tus hijos e imponerme como si nada. No puedes pedirme que haga como si fuese su madre porque Liam no lo aceptara. Lo vi y viví en el "Hogar" los niños grandes que acababan de perder a sus padres no querían una nueva familia.

—¿Y yo?, ¿qué hay de mí?, ¿qué tan importante soy en tu vida y en tus planes? –era lo que más le interesaba saber a Terry.

—Te amo, lo sabes, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué haríamos?, ¿escaparnos con todo e hijos aún lugar donde nadie nos juzgue?, ¿dónde nadie le diga cosas extrañas a tus hijos porque su padre ya está con otra mujer al mes de morir su madre?, ¿me pedirás que detenga mis planes de la clínica?

—Tenías toda la razón, mejor no hubiéramos hablado.

Terry salió del cuarto de peor humor de como había quedado después de la discusión con su madre. Candy quiso seguirlo pero no era propio hacerlo. Nunca era propio.

 **.**

…

 **.**

El trote acompasado de la ya no muy joven yegua blanca iba sonando mientras atravesaba el bosque, eran las dos de la mañana y Terry ya había atravesado casi todo Edimburgo montado en su querida Theodora, única pertenencia la cual no había vendido para costearse su viaje a América y todo porque la apreciaba mucho, sabiéndolo su padre cuando hicieron las paces se la devolvió dejándola como habitante permanente de la villa escocesa.

El actor regresaba a su hogar con todo calma, sólo puso a correr a su querida amiga de ida, pero sabiéndola ya con más de diecisiete años, pues había sido su regalo cuando él cumplió diez, y que ya no estaba acostumbrada a las cabalgatas largas no quería cansarla mucho, así que el regreso a casa había sido de lo más tranquilo. Lo extraño es que bajar la velocidad había relajado también a Terry, lo había hecho pensar con más calma las cosas, ahora entendía un poco lo que Candy le había dicho con respecto a que no podía llegar simplemente y presentarse como la nueva madre de sus hijos, tampoco podrían comenzar una relación inmediata, había tanto de por medio, y así como la pecosa quería hacer su clínica, él quería continuar con su actuación e incursionar en la dirección de escena. La vida siempre es complicada no es un dulce al que sólo tienes que desenvolver para comerlo. Y él creyó que siendo adulto sería más sencillo, " _Sí fuéramos mayores"_ se había dicho tantas veces aquella vez que abandonó el San Pablo, ahora era mayor y tampoco el panorama se veía claro, pero ahora se encontraba dispuesto a lograr su cometido, Candy quería esperar, pues esperarían, un año, o dos, aunque eso sí, si él cedía en aquel detalle ella también debería de ceder en otro, la clínica que tanto quería la pondría cerca de su lugar de residencia, no le impondría sus hijos, ni a sus hijos una nueva mamá, pero si quería que se fuesen conociendo y aceptando. Comenzarían de cero sí era necesario.

El último kilómetro lo decidió terminar caminando, su pobre yegua ya se le veía algo incomoda así que descendió del querido animal y camino junto a ella aún más pausado mientras le relataba sus planes, sus sueños, lo deseoso que se encontraba por contárselo a su Tarzan Pecoso. Al llegar a la villa todavía se dio tiempo de encerrar en su establo al hermoso ejemplar, cepillarlo un poco y darle una gran zanahoria, de esas que su empleado siempre tenía dispuestas y frescas para Theodora. Se dirigió a su habitación para refrescarse pues sabía que olía a sudor, tierra y caballo, pero antes pasó a ver a sus hijos, Camille dormía plácidamente, igual que la nana, a la que Terry vio con ojos de odio, no obstante no podía darse el lujo de correrla, sí de tenerla más controlada. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que al entrar al cuarto de Liam, este no se encontraba, preocupado camino unas habitaciones más allá para tocar en el cuarto de su madre, nadie respondió, otro toquido y todo seguía en silencio, abrió la puerta que no tenía seguro sólo para encontrar otra habitación vacía. Ya preocupado se dirigió a su propio cuarto esperando al fin encontrarlos ahí, su alma regreso a su cuerpo al entrar y ver sobre su cama a su hijo, en un sueño al parecer tranquilo, pero Eleanor no se veía por ningún lado. El castaño se acercó a su hijo para recostarse un momento a su lado, de seguro había tenido una pesadilla y había ido a buscarlo, y él haciendo berrinche sobre Theodora, se rió un poco, beso al sien de Liam e iba a acomodarse mejor cuando una idea atravesó su mente, Eleanor tuvo que ir a consolarlo, lo dejó dormido y fue a… buscarlo. Terry se levantó de un brinco, salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras bajándolas casi sin pisarlas, atravesó toda la propiedad para subir otras escaleras de dos en dos, su temor se confirmó cuando al llegar a la planta alta comenzó a escuchar voces en un tono algo alto.

Minutos atrás prácticamente al mismo tiempo que él cepillaba a Theodora Eleanor abrió de improviso y de un solo golpe la puerta de la habitación donde Candy recostada y cambiada aún no dormía pensando en lo que Terrence le había dicho. La rubia ex-actriz entró hecha una furia y proclamando el nombre de su hijo, la rubia menor se había levantado de inmediato espantada pensando que algo malo le había sucedido a Terry, pero así como preguntó qué sucedía, la otra mujer le dio una sonora cachetada preguntando el paradero de su unigénito, la doctora le decía que no entendía que sucedía, hasta que comprendió que su posible suegra había intentado descubrir a la pareja junta.

—Señora Baker, ya le he dicho que yo no sé dónde está Terry, no comprendo porque ha venido a buscarlo aquí.

—No lo comprendes, ¿en serio?

—Veo que el sarcasmo es de familia –podría ser la madre de Terry pero no dejaría que la agrediera más.

—No seas insolente niña, ni me vengas a decir que no buscas algo más con mi hijo.

—Mejor le voy a pedir que salga de la habitación…

—¿O qué?, está no es tu casa –Eleanor no la dejó seguir hablando–. Ahora vienes a toda prisa atravesando el Atlántico para consolar a mi hijo, mientras que en Rocktone no pudiste quedarte ni cinco minutos más por seguir buscando a tu otro "amigo."

—No voy a permitir que me hable así –Candy se defendía–. Además la cosas fueron diferentes, no puede compararlas.

—Tienes razón –las palabras llenas de ironía parecían salir de otros labios y no de la mujer que vio llorando mucho años a tras– en ese también eras una dulce y virginal enfermera, ahora ya se han acostado juntos, ¿Cuantas veces?

—No le permito me hable así.

—Dímelo Candy, porque en Roma sí, cuando Terrence ya tenía esposa e hijo y en Rockstone cuando él se encontraba completamente solo no –la mujer mayor le grito su frustración a la joven frente a ella–. Dime porque le abandonaste cuando te suplique que te quedaras a apoyarlo. Dime ¿por qué?

—Roma, sabe lo de Roma.

—No fueron tan discretos como creyeron. Pero eso no importa sino ¿porqué ahí sí y en Rockstone no? Quiero que me des tus motivos.

Eso último fue una explicación que una madre dolida pidió en forma de grito. Candy se sentó cabizbaja en la cama, comenzando a susurrar.

—Porque tenía miedo, había pasado un año, estaba preocupada porque nadie sabía nada de él, pero habían pasado tantas cosas. Alguien me hizo ir a una cita falsa diciendo que era él, que Terry me estaba buscando –rememoró ese terrible año–, mientras que en los diarios decían que Susana lo esperaba, por ello cuando lo vi en esa vieja carpa, perdido, no quería ocasionarle mas dolor, no quería perderlo de nuevo, él no me había ido a buscar sólo estaba ebrio, dejando de ser él, huyendo, ese no era el Terry del que me enamore, pero al mismo tiempo era mi Terry y yo no quería verlo así, no podía. Cuando él volvió a actuar, a comportarse como yo le conocía, salí del lugar, no podía quedarme, ya sabía que se recuperaría, esos solos minutos fueron suficientes para saber que él volvía a ser el Terry hermoso, gallardo, que con su potente voz acallaba a todos, que se imponía con su sólo presencia. Pero me quedaba ahí, sí lo veía de cerca no lo dejaría ir de nuevo, no podría, no podía estar de frente al ser que tanto amaba sin querer abrazarlo, menos cuando él no me había ido a buscar, como me hicieron creer en aquella ocasión, y Susana le seguía esperando.

—¿Quien te hizo creer que yo te había citando?

Esa voz con un tono imperioso hizo voltear el rostro de ambas rubias hacia la puerta. Terry estaba ahí justo a la mitad de la entrada con las piernas ligeramente separadas y cruzado de brazos lo que lo hacía ver muy imponente. Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio, ninguna sabía que decir o cómo actuar temerosas de la reacción de él.

—¿Pregunte quien te hizo creer que yo te citaba?

—¿Dónde te has metido?, Liam estuvo llorando un buen tiempo inconsolable –en esta ocasión la intervención de Eleanor le supo a gloria a Candy.

—Lo siento, ya vi que se durmió en mi recámara, salí a cabalgar un rato, regrese caminando para no cansar a Theodora y no me percaté de la hora –se explicó pero aprovecho para cuestionar–. Cuando le vi solo me imaginé que supondrías que estaría aquí y vine para impedir que incordiaras a Candy, para toparme con la sorpresa de que hablan sobre mí y mi peor momento.

—¿Supongo escuchaste lo de Rockstone? –indagó Eleanor contenta de que su hijo supiera aquel detalle con respecto a Candy.

—Si te refieres a que Candy me vio en aquella carpa, ya lo sabia, siempre quise creer que había sido una alucinación por mi estado pero era muy obvio que no era así –dijo de lo más calmo pues desde hacía varios años ya había reflexionado sobre aquel momento.

—Te volvió a abandonar y lo dices así de fácil –la ex-actriz le inquirió molesta.

—Ya escuchaste sus razones. Aunque ahora también entiendo las tuyas –habló llenándose una mano a la barbilla, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo bien que estaba reaccionando, al parecer la cabalgata y posterior caminata habían hecho un buen trabajo– ¿Saben?, hora comprendo mucho mejor porque dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida están actuando como lo han venido haciendo desde que se volvieron a ver.

—Cuatro –de inmediato dijo Eleanor.

—¿Perdón?

—Somos cuatro mujeres en tu vida, no tres –afirmó la rubia madre.

—Josephine fue alguien elemental en mi vida, sí, pero ya no está entre nosotros –Terrence al decir aquello pensó en cómo actuaría sí Candy fuese la fenecida.

—¿Tan pronto la has olvidado?

—No la ha olvidado señora Baker –la doctora que hasta el momento había estado callada se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Eleanor–. Sólo es que las personas que han significado mucho para nosotros renacen en nuestro corazón aún más bellas, pero ocurre que ya no están más aquí y nosotros continuamos vivos.

Terry recordó aquella ocasión en la que sobre su yegua blanca ayuda a Candy a liberar su temor a los caballo y de paso a que dejara a Anthony como un bello recuerdo.

—Ustedes dos… deberían de sentirse… –la mujer mayor se indignó malinterpretado las palabras escuchadas.

—Eleanor, madre –Terry se acercó a la creadora de sus días para tomarla suave por lo hombros–. Cuando le pedí matrimonio a Josie fue porque quería ser feliz y aún lo quiero ser y sé que tú también quieres verme feliz.

—No con Candy –le dijo en un susurro– ella te ha lastimado mucho.

—No te he preguntado nada –Terry le espetó casi con ternura.

—Ella te ha lastimado –volvió a decir.

—Al igual que tú –no era reclamo sólo recuerdo.

—No fue mi intención, creí hacer lo mejor para ti –lágrimas aparecieron en los zafiros de Eleanor.

—¿Que crees que hizo Candy? Lo mismo que tú, intentó hacer lo mejor para mí.

—Te abandonó dos veces –más lagrimas salían.

—Las mismas que tú –le rebatió su hijo lo más dulce que pudo.

—Eres duro y cruel.

—Igual que tú con Candy.

—Si ella se queda, yo me voy –intentó amenazarlo

—Si ella se queda será decisión nuestra, no tuya –fue cuando Terrence soltó a su madre y camino hacia la puerta, en definitiva está vez todo sería diferente en todo sentido, por ello firme dirigió su mirada a Eleanor y luego a ambas rubias–. Si tú te vas me estarás dejando por tercera vez, y eso, no lo perdonara de nuevo. De hecho eso último va para las dos, la que me deje por tercera ocasión será porque así lo decida, pero yo no volveré a buscar a ninguna, ni las aceptaré de regreso en mi vida ni en la de mis hijos.

—¡Terry! –se oyeron las dos voces femeninas al unísono.

—Terry nada –ni su madre, ni Candy dominarían, ya lo habían hecho en dos ocasiones sin preguntarle a él, en esta ocasión él pondría las condiciones– No soy juguete de nadie, yo soy el que voy a decidir sobre lo que quiero, se lo deje claro a Susana, luego a Josephine, una se fue, otra lo acepto. Ustedes son las únicas que han tenido la capacidad de regresar e irse de mi vida cuando se les da la gana pero ya no más. Candy tú y yo tenemos que hablar de nuevo, de Rockstone y de lo que te propuse, te amo y no es secreto para nadie, nunca lo fue a pesar de lo que me empeñé en creer y por eso quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Eleanor ya no quiero que intervengas en lo que creas que me es más conveniente. Y las dos, sí me quieren en su vida, empiecen por hacer las paces porque mis hijos no van a ver que su abuela, y espero, mi futura esposa, no se llevan bien –al ver la reacción de ambas aclaró–. No estoy diciendo que nos casaremos mañana, pero podría ser entre un año y dos, porque tampoco pienso ser un obstáculo en tus proyectos, Candy, tampoco te impondré a mis hijos, pero lo cierto es que si ellos no te aceptan tampoco te impondré a ellos. –se dio la vuelta y alejándose les volvió a advertir –. Ya no quiero más discusiones en mi casa, ni siquiera mías.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, Terry les había advertido sobre lo que él quería en su vida, y si ellas lo aceptabas él también estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus condiciones. Así de simple en teoría, pero ¿ellas estaban dispuestas a aceptar?

.

…

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

En este capítulo tenía planeado un encuentro cercano pero Terry se enojó y con ganas, me dijo, "No, primero que me aclare unas cosas la Pecosa" y yo que le hago caso (como no hacerlo jaja), pero ama a Candy y por eso le dará su espacio para hacer lo que ella quiere. ¿Qué decidirá la pecosa?, ¿qué hará Eleanor?. El siguiente capítulo será subido este fin de semana.

 **Sandy Sánchez** : Hermosa muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me has hecho el día y me lo sigues haciendo hoy que escribo esto. En el siguiente capítulo un nuevo encuentro. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Becky7024** : Al fin madre defiende a su cachorro, pero como ves ahora Terry está dispuesto a todo, y Candy también sólo que todo le cayo de sopetón. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest** 1: El luto duro muy poco para Terry, pero lo respetará más por sus hijos, ahora Candy tiene que decidir qué hacer, pero su amor es más grande.

 **Sol Grandchester** : A mí también me choca eso de que Candy se fue de Rockstone, por eso en este capítulo la cuestionó. Gianluca fue un momento de liberación para Candy mientras Josie, no es que sea heroína sólo quiero que vean que no fue una oportunista, pero ¿quien en su sano juicio no se quedaría con Terry si tuviera la oportunidad? Jajaja.

 **Nally Graham** : Oh sí, en definitiva que él se confesara fue lo que convenció a Candy de darse su propia despedida de soltera jaja. Como dices por respeto Terry dijo primero hablamos, mientras que a Eleanor ya le pusieron los puntos sobre las "is" igual que a la nana jaja.

 **Eli** : En efecto nunca se dejaron de amar, y aquí Terry lo deja claro a quién amo y ama y Sólo lo especial que fue Josie para él, a Eleanor y a la nana ya se les leyó la cartilla a sí que de ahora en adelante a comportarse jaja.

 **Kamanance** : Como ves no sólo C&T hablaron Eleanor también sacó todo, madre al fin siempre defendiendo a su hijo, hijo que defendió a Candy. Pero eso ayudó a comenzar a poner las cosas en debido lugar.

 **AyameDv** : Amiga hermosa, la verdad tampoco comprendo mucho la actitud de Candy en Rocktone, por eso alguien la tenía que cuestionar, cierto, Eleanor más que villana fue la indicada para reprocharle aquello. Terry ya regaño a la nana, a la mamá y hasta a Candy jajaj

 **Rosa** : Exacto, hicieron el amor y lo volverán a hacer porque Candy luchará también. Pero esta vez quise mostrar al Terry decidido que conocimos al principio del anime, ya también quiero más encuentros, ya aclarado el asunto en el próximo cap, no se me escapan.

 **América Gra** : Gianluca la quería pero no soporto la presión social, ni modo, sin saberlo le dejó el camino más fácil a Terry, hasta par una boda religiosa.

 **Marina W** : Terry ya maduro, ya los berrinches no le duran tanto, aunque sigue poder evitarlos de principio en ocasiones, muchas gracias por tus palabras, un abrazo a la distancia.

 **Guest** 2: Gracias a ti hermosa por leer, un placer saber que te gradan mis ocurrencias. En definitiva en esta historia siempre se impondrá.

 **Ladyofimagination98** : No, realmente no durará mucho, pero mientras le da sabor a la historia.

 **Patty306** : Como lees a Eleanor y a la metiche de la nana ya les pusieron su estate quieto, incluyendo la advertencia de se lleva bien con Candy o se lleva bien.

 **PattyGrandchester** : Gracias a ti por leer, ahora que Eleanor ya saco lo que tenía creo que comenzará a llevarse bien con Candy, además se lo exigieron. Sí el amor puede todo, aunque como vez tampoco es algo sencillo para Candy.

 **Stormaw** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres una lindura. En verdad yo quería fuego, pero Terry dijo "aún no" pero el próximo lo convenzo. A estas metiches ya les advirtieron que las quieren quieras así que ya no deben de dar problema.

 **Guest** 3: Cierto, dicen que aúna madre le pueden hacer de todo menos tocarles a sus hijos y aquí está Eleanor sacando su rencor contra Candy.

 **Alondra** : Y volvió a dar otro paso, ahora la decisión es de Candy, que claro que aceptara, pero a veces se hace la difícil, pero Terry ahora sí le dijo o me dices ahora o mejor otra cosa, y es que esa pecosa luego se pone de necia jajaja, saludos.

 **Sundarcy** : Yo tampoco tengo palabras para agradecer tu lindo comentario. Cierto estos dos transpiran amor y todas quisiéramos ser acorraladas por Terry, aunque sea una vez jaja. Eleanor pronto dejará su molestia de lado, sólo es un poco de sazón a la historia. Muchas gracias nuevamente, un fuerte abrazo virtual.

 **Dianley** : El destino ya está colocando todo en su lugar, incluyendo a Eleanor y con un poco de ayuda de Terry será más rápido que vuelva a aceptar a Candy.

 **Vero** : En este capítulo no hubo mucha acción pero en el que sigue sí que a habrá. Ya no le haré caso a Terry si dice que quiere hablar.

 **Blanca G** : C & T se seguían amando, a su parejas les tenían mucho cariño, las querían, pero el amor no lo podían ocultar ni a la distancia. Y ahora Terry acabó de ponerlas en su lugar, hasta a Candy le tocó.

 **Iris Adriana** : Un poco difícil pero ya se defendió ella de Eleanor y Terry puso en su lugar a todas, jaja.

 **Guest** 4: Espero te siga gustando, saludos.

 **Miriam7** : Aquí el romance se vio interrumpido pero en el que sigue continuará y más intenso.

 **Scarlett Northman:** Sólo un poquito. Es su amor de madre el que la tiene así, pero con la advertencia de Terry pronto tendrá que cambiar.

 **Guest** 5:Cierto, sólo es su preocupación, pero tarde que temprano tendrá que aceptar a la pecosa.

 **Magda Vidal** : Hermosa, siempre me sacas sonrisas con tus comentarios, no me canso de decir que eres una lindura. Josie, lo cierto es que tuvo la oportunidad y no la desaprovechó, de eso debe aprender Candy, cierto, aunque Terry le está ayudando ella también debe de mostrarse más decidida para ganarse a la suegra.

 **Guest** 6: Como ves, es este capítulo Terry hizo reflexionar a su madre sobre todo que ella también hizo porque en definitiva esta Terry es mucho más decidido y va por lo quiere. Josie, alguien especial pero no la principal, el amor de T &C fue más fuerte.

 **HanyR** : Eleanor sólo actúa como madre, quiere proteger a su hijos, pero ahora no le quedará más que es decisión de ambos, cierto, ambos aún tienen más que aclarar, pero lo principal es que están dispuestos a superar las diferencias para estar juntos.

 **Guest** 7: No te preocupes, no soy fan de las historias que se alargan interminablemente, no creo que esta pase de los diez capítulos. Pronto el siguiente,

 **Jan Graham** : Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Oh sí, en esta ocasión sólo serán ellos, ya lo dejó claro Terry, ahora le toca a Candy dar el siguiente paso, y sí que lo dará.

 **Elizabeth** : Hola linda, espero llegues a este capítulo para leer esto. Muchas gracias por las hermosas palabras que me has dejado en mis otras historias, me alegra de sobremanera saber que mis ocurrencias te han ayudado a pasar un mejor momento durante tu convalecencia. Que te mejores pronto y un fuerte abrazo virtual.


	9. Cap 8: Confesiones y Besos

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

 **Advertencia** : el siguiente capítulo contiene descripción de escenas con contenido erótico, favor de leer a discreción o abandonar la lectura sino se está a gusto con estos temas.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Confesiones y besos**

 **.**

 **.**

Los duros zafiros se toparon con las impenetrables esmeraldas, en una lucha de miradas que cada una se negaban a perder, pero alguien tenía que dar el primer paso, así que Eleanor sería la iniciadora de aquella platica, al menos así Terry no podría recriminarle que no hubiese querido hablar. Por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que su hijo había sido terriblemente directo en cada una de sus palabras, cierto era que ella también le había abandonado en más de una ocasión, primero cuando lo dejó al cuidado del Duque, luego muchos años después al dejarlo marchar en Nueva York, y en aquella última ocasión todavía se había atrevido a gritarle que no dijera que ella era su madre, pero nunca fue con la intención de que se alejara de ella y su carrera, sino que lo hizo con la intención de que su hijo no pudiera ser repudiado por la corona inglesa. Por buenos o malos propósitos, al final también ella lo había alejado.

Pero el tiempo pasó y ellos lograron limar asperezas, tampoco podía negar que el primer encuentro favorable se dio por acción de la rubia que la miraba sin parpadear en ese instante, así que finalmente intento poner algo de su parte, darle una oportunidad como candy se la había dado a ella.

—Y bien, ¿Te quedaras con mi hijo y aceptaras a mis nietos?, porque si tu respuesta es negativa no vale la pena siquiera intentar hablar contigo –aunque el primer avance no sonó muy amable.

—¿Por qué no lo aceptaría?, ¿por que no me quedaría? –se defendió Candy

—Tú dímelo –le espetó Eleanor–. Sí lo hubieses aceptado de inmediato no te hubiera agregado a la lista de las advertidas.

Candy quedo en silencio, su mente era un mar de confusión, como negar que le había pedido tiempo a Terrence, que le había insinuado que a pesar del bello momento con Clarisse aún no creía encontrarse preparada para hacerse cargo de unos niños, menos de Liam después de verlo llorar por su madre, pero claro, estos no eran niños cualquiera, eran los hijos de Terry, los hijos del hombre que amaba desde sus catorce años, si quería al papá tenía que aceptar el paquete completo.

—Lo estás pensando mucho –volvió a hablar la rubia mayor la señora Baker.

La ex-actriz se debatía entre dejar sola a Candy o permitirse hablar con ella, lo cierto es que no perdería nunca más a su hijo, lo pensó sólo un segundo, por Terrence doblegaría su orgullo y su sentir herido, dejaría de ser la madre sobre protectora para aceptar las decisiones de su hijo como hombre. Pero lo haría a su manera, se abriría a esa chica Pecosa, le contaría su historia para que la comprendiera un poco y al mismo tiempo, Candy entendiera que las malas decisiones dejan huellas imborrables, por lo que sí quería a Terry esa era el momento de ir por él. Eleanor se preparó para hablar, caminó un poco para no ver a Candice de frente.

—¿Sabes? Cuando yo recién había cumplido diecisiete años, conocí a Richard, yo comenzaba en el teatro, hacía papeles pequeños, Richard, que es seis años más grande que yo, me deslumbró desde que lo vi, con su porte, su arrogancia, bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero, era como Terry, aunque Terry es mucho más apuesto –esto lo dijo con orgullo de madre–. Él me empezó a cortejar y yo caí de inmediato, que un hombre así se acercara a mí fue… deslumbrante. A los cuatro meses ya estaba embarazada, todo mi mundo se iluminó sin importarme las críticas o consecuencias por mis actos, yo únicamente pensaba en que de seguro nos casaríamos, pero no, me equivoque. A él le encantó la idea de un hijo, no paraba de decir que era su primogénito, yo no lo comprendía en ese instante porque le llamaba así con tanto ahínco, hasta que tres meses antes de que mi hijo naciera me pidió que partiera con él a las islas británicas, me trajo aquí, justo a esta villa, imagina a una chica adolescente de clase media viendo este palacete por vez primera –Candice no tuvo que imaginar nada sólo recordó lo que viví o cuando conoció la mansión de los Legan y posteriormente la de los Andley cuando sólo tenía doce años–, quedé fascinada, todo lo extraño que sucedía en mi entorno quedo opocado al estar aquí. Yo alucine creyendo que Ricardo al fin me presentaría a su familia, la realidad es que quería que su hijo naciera en el Reino Unido, para hacerlo más válido en la corona, quería sentirse orgulloso de su hijo británico, por ello es que Terry nació en esta hermosa villa.

Eleanor camino más hacía el balcón sin llegar a el sólo para relajarse, quería que Candy supiera su historia, deseaba hacerle saber porque tenía esa gran necesidad de proteger tanto a su hijo ahora. Guardó silencio unos minutos debido a que venían las partes más difíciles de contar.

—Un día, poco antes de que Terrence naciera, sin más aviso aprecio ella, la Duquesa, yo no sabía absolutamente nada de aristocracia, no sabia a que se refería la servidumbre al decir aquello de "la Duquesa", no sabía que yo era "la otra". Pero lo entendí, ella me lo hizo entender. Mi hijo pronto sería "su hijo", pues en los dos años que llevaban de casados ella no había podido concebir. Yo no le creí. Richard lo negó cuando lo encare, ¿cómo podría estar casado sí era más de un año lo había pasado conmigo? Bueno, esa parte explicaba el tiempo sin embarazarse de ella –ese último lo dijo cargado de ironía–. Llegó el día, Terrence Graham Grandchester nació, el primogénito, nombrado Graham como su abuelo paterno –remembrando quedo silente otro largo rato

—Mi felicidad no duró mucho –comenzó de nuevo–, a los tres meses el niño tenía que ser presentado ante el rey, así que partieron sin mí, un mes, otro mes, tres más fueron los que dejamos de vernos, luego regresaba y convivíamos como familia, se volvía a ir, regresaba, así pasaron casi tres años. Hasta que no regresaron más y a mí me enviaron una carta diciendo que en América nos encontraríamos, que ya estaba ellos allá –lagrimas comenzaron a caer con aquellos recuerdos–. Cuando llegue al puerto de Nueva York, en otra escueta carta, Richard me explicaba todo, todo lo que yo sabia y me negaba a creer, sólo fue un vientre para concebir a su primogénito –esas palabras se dijeron con mucho dolor que la misma Candy sintió comenzando a llorar también–. Sin recursos para atravesar el Atlántico tuve que dedicarme a trabajar, a hacer lo que yo sabía hacer, me propuse ser la mejor actriz para poder regresar por mi hijo. Dos años más se sucedieron en los que me hice de un nombre en el teatro. Un día me enteré que el Duque estaba entre los espectadores de una función que protagonizaba, lo vi y reclame por Terrence, me dijo que sí lo quería ver fuera a su hotel, me negué a ir creyéndolo una propuesta indecorosa, mal hecho, en verdad había llevado a mi Terry a verme –las lágrimas de la ex-actriz salían a caudales–. Cuando quise ir a buscarlo ya habían partido hacia el puerto para embarcarse a Europa, apenas y alcance el trasatlántico, apenas y pude ver a mi niño, pero él ya no me reconocía, me caía en mi carrera y alcance a escuchar su vocecita diciendo "Cuidado, señora". No volví a ver a mi hijo en varios años más, en una gira por Europa logre que Richard me dijera de él, logre convencerlo de que me permitiera escribirle, pero no hice nada más por querer quitárselo, creí que Terry estaba bien entre tanto lujo, lo deje con el Duque pensando que era lo mejor para mi niño.

La actriz, se limpió su lágrimas y con toda dignidad se giró para ver a Candy quien también lloraba.

—Candice no eres la única que ha tenido una vida difícil, no eres la única que ha tenido un amor imposible, pero sabes, yo jamás tuve realmente la oportunidad que tú tienes ahora. Tal vez a mí me quisieron, pero jamás me valoraron lo suficiente como para luchar por mí. En cambio tú mueves tanto la vida de Terry que él se atrevió a engañar a su esposa, a traicionar sus principio por estar contigo. Tanto que estoy segura que tarde que temprano hubiera dejado a su esposa, no a sus hijos, a sus hijos nunca, pero sí la hubiera dejado a ella, él hubiera hecho lo posible por estar a tu lado –para ese momento Eleanor ya había regresado junto a Candy y la veía de frente–. Yo cometí mucho errores, el primero fue caer tan fácilmente a una corta edad, el segundo no mirar a mi rededor, no querer darme cuenta de la verdad y el tercero dejar a mi hijo en manos de Richard creyendo que era lo mejor después de tantos años. El peor de todos, rechazar a Terry cuando con quince años fue a buscarme. Le dije que era un Grandchester, que no podía saber quién era su verdadera madre. Sí lo sabían él perdería su privilegios, eso siempre me lo dejaba claro Richard. Que mal hice, fue muy tarde cuando reaccione y comprendí que si me había buscado era porque me necesitaba.

—Señora Baker, yo… lamento lo que vivió –Candy quiso decir algunas palabras de consuelo.

—No lamentes nada, mejor actúa –Eleanor la interrumpió pues quería terminar de decir lo que sentía–. Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad que ahora tienes para estar con quien amas –al instante aclaró–. No, no creas que ya te he aceptado en la vida de mi hijo. Desde que él te conoció sólo dos veces lo he visto feliz, al principio de su relación, aquí en Escocia cuando nos encontramos, su felicidad era tal que casi la podía tocar, luengo cuando lo volví a ver en Broadway siempre se le veía taciturno, huraño, pero a veces un brillo de felicidad aparecía, algunos sospechaban que tenía una novia lejana, yo sospechaba que eras tú, pero estando tan lejos siempre vivía pensando en el momento de estar juntos. Por eso es que el segundo momento de felicidad lo vi con Josephine, esa chica no era su amor, yo lo sabia, Josie lo sabía, ella quiso negarlo, quiso imaginar que era lo contrario, pero en el fondo siempre supo donde estaba el corazón de su esposo, pero si le agradezco algo es que nunca lo obligó a nada, Terry con ella se podía sentir libre, pero sobretodo tenía estabilidad –se acercó mas a la rubia menor–. Contigo, tú eres una tormenta, un vendaval que mueve todo su mundo, que apareces y devastas todo a tu paso. Es un cúmulo de sentimientos tan grande los que tú y mi hijo se tienen que casi parece que no pueden controlarlo. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes cuando se encuentran? Se ven en Chicago y hay fuegos artificiales, se ven en Nueva York y cae una tormenta de nieve, se ven en Rockstones y mi hijo se renueva, se ven en Roma y el mundo casi explota, Terry estuvo a punto de dejar a su esposa y tú, estoy segura, casi evitas casarte… –la ex-actriz inhaló profundo para continuar–. Se ven aquí en Escocia y no sé qué sucederá, me da miedo lo que pueda suceder, porque está vez no hay nadie que los detenga, no hay excusas. Por eso, o te quedas y juntos aprenden a dominar lo que provocan, o te vas y dejas a mi familia en paz, porque esta vez, el huracán Candy, puede llevarse a su paso a dos pequeños. Por eso Candy te pido, no, te suplico, que si amas en verdad a mi hijo lo decidas ahora. Quedarte, conquistar a mis nietos, atreverte a enfrentar a quien los critique y defender eso que sientes sobre cualquier cosa, y junto con eso defender también a mis nietos de cualquier daño que eso pueda ocasionarles, defendiéndose incluso de mí. O mejor vete ahora antes de que vuelvas a dañar a mi hijo haciendo que se ilusione con algo que no sucederá.

Candy se quedó impactado, mirando a Eleanor boquiabierta ante lo escuchado, no sabía qué decir, ni que pensar.

—¡Candice, di algo! –exigió la mujer mayor–. Sino respondes me darás la razón en lo que creo.

—Yo… estoy confundida –la doctora camino unos pasos para darle la espalda a Eleanor.

—¿De qué?, mi hijo te ama, me lo acaba de gritar a la cara, nos dijo que espera tú seas su esposa en un futuro. Tú lo amas sino no estarías aquí –casi gritando le cuestionó– ¿Qué tienes que pensar?, ¿en los niños?, ¿qué son hijos de otra?, ¿a caso le temes a una difunta que realmente nunca pudo competir contra ti?

—¿Qué quiere que le diga, qué quiere de mí? –Candy se giró para mirar interrogante a la señora Baker.

—Yo no, tú ¿qué es lo que quieres, o a qué le temes, Candy?

—Yo… tengo miedo de todo –al fin se confesaría–. Yo nunca pensé en encontrarme con este panorama. En verdad, nunca creí que Terry me propondría quedarme. En sus cartas él se leía feliz, me platicaba de su vida, de sus hijos, muy pocas veces de… de ella –decía algo nerviosa–. Yo hacia lo mismo, platicarle sobre mí, mis proyectos, mis planes, mis sobrinos, tampoco le hablaba de… de él. Cada uno respetaba la relación del otro, jamás insinuamos nada, era amistad. Eso creía, vine aquí creyendo, aferrándome a esa idea. Vine porque no quería verle, precisamente como en Rockstone, no quería dejarlo una vez más. Temía que el amor que sintió por ella fuera tanto que se abandonara de nuevo. Pensé en el Terry de diecinueve años borracho en esa sucia carpa, no en el hombre de veintisiete años padre de familia que es ahora –pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por las pecosas mejillas–. Pero, cuando llegue aquí, al verlo, todo mi mundo se movió, todo. Él es imponente, él es…, Terry es el vendaval que quiero que me arrastre con él –sollozo un breve tiempo–. Sus hijos, ¿cómo no quererlos cuando son un pedacito de Terry?

—Entonces, ¿por qué todavía no les has dicho que sí te quedarás? –le rebatió Eleanor.

—Tengo miedo –se gritó– yo no soy Josephine, yo no soy la madre de esos niños, yo no puedo venir a sustituirla, yo no quiero ser un remplazo para Terry –la madre del mencionado se llevó una mano a la boca con asombró, pero Candy continuó–. Además, se supone que no quiero niños, no son mi prioridad, no ahora, quiero hacer mis propios planes, pero amo a Terry, lo sé, por eso hice el amor con él en Roma, quería sentirlo por lo menos una vez, quería saber que era estar con el amor de mi vida una sólo vez, jamás creí que se volviera a repetir, ni él tampoco, nos dijimos adiós esa vez, nos dimos el adiós que nunca sucedió antes.

El llanto de Candy se acrecentó, no pudo seguir hablando. Por su parte Eleanor por fin comprendió muchas cosas, entre esas porque la rubia fue a ver a su hijo, la culpa por haberlo abandonado aquella vez en Rockstone era tanta aún que fue lo que provocó que cruzará todo el Atlántico sólo para verlo. La mujer mayor se acercó a la menor colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Candy.

—El amor no debe de truncar tus sueños, ni tus metas, debe de ayudarte a cumplirlos. Los hijos tampoco deben de ser una excusa para no lograrlos, sino un aliciente para volverte mejor ser humano –la ex-actriz habló con ternura–. Yo pude volverme la diva del teatro porque deseaba ser la mejor sólo para poder ir a buscar a Terry, luego fue para que él estuviera orgulloso de su madre. Ahora que Terrence es padre comprende eso, pero también cuales son sus prioridades, porque créeme, él jamás cometerá el error que Richard y yo tuvimos de abandonarlo. Él podrá dejar muchas cosas por ti, pero jamás a ellos, a sus hijos. Una vez dejó fortuna, posición y familia por ti, otra dejó el teatro y se perdió en la bebida, también por ti, y por ti, lo sé y lo sabes, volvió a resurgir de ese hoyo profundo para convertirse en el mejor actor de su generación. Ahora te pregunto, ¿tú que sacrificarías por él, que aceptaras o que rechazaras por estar con él? Porque tú, Candy, nunca serás un remplazo, eres una de las razones del porque el mundo de mi hijo sigue girando.

Ambas rubias se miraron, los zafiros y las esmeraldas habían dejado su frialdad y su dureza, ahora se compenetraban, no al completo pero la empatía había crecido al menos. Candice asintió tranquila haciéndole saber a la señora Baker que entendía el punto y lo meditaría. La mujer mayor se fue brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora, pero nada más, las dos sabían que aquello seguiría sin ser sencillo.

Candy continuo llorosa un largo rato más analizando lo escuchado, era cierto que Terry alguna vez había sacrificado mucho por ella, que ambos habían sufrido mucho después de su no deseada separación. « _De adultos las cosas se complican_.» pensó la rubia sentándose nuevamente en la orilla de la cama. Pero no todo tiene que ser sacrifico, aunque sí podía ceder en esta ocasión. Terrence ya le había dicho claramente que podía esperar hasta dos años, ella podía aceptar que la espera no fuera tan larga y en ese tiempo convivir con los niños, hacer su clínica dentro de Inglaterra y no en Italia.

Candy sonrío muy amplio ante el nuevo panorama que se le abría, no sería sencillo, tendría que haber muchos cambios en su vida, y no estarían juntos desde ese instante, pero había una esperanza; con tranquilidad fue al baño a lavarse, para esos momentos el reloj ya marcaba cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, no había dormido nada en absoluto por lo que sólo le interesaba descansar en esas circunstancias. Ahora estaba segura de lo que quería pero su cansancio emocional no la dejaban hacer nada por lo que restaba de la madrugada. Un día más esperaría para hablar.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Agotado, física y emocionalmente, así es como Terrence se sentía, ya recostado en su cama después del anhelado baño que lo relajó, el castaño seguía pensando en lo vivido ese día, en especial pensaba en que ya no quería saber nada de mujeres rubias, todas las que habían aparecido en su vida habían sido un dolor de cabeza, comenzando por su madre, seguida de Candy y terminando por Susana, ya empezaba a creer que odiaba todo lo rubio, esa fue una de las razones por las que Josie le intereso, no era rubia, por lo tanto no sería un dolor de cabeza, así lo creyó, pero la verdad es que su esposa no era tampoco la chica completamente dulce y amorosa que describía Eleanor, la trigueña tenía un carácter del demonio cuando se lo proponía, más de un par de veces fueron las que se gritaron una vez casados, jamás llegaron siquiera a estar cerca de los insultos, pero si elevaron muy alto las voces, además de todo la chica tenía una manía por mandar y no dejarse manipular, pero así como se enojaba y explotaba también era comprensiva y mimosa, como también detallista y sabía escuchar a la gente que le rodeaba, además Terry prefería mil veces el carácter recio y explosivo de la que fuera su esposa a que hubiese tenido una actitud sumisa, no en definitiva sí ese hubiera sido el caso no se hubiese casado con ella. También estaba el sarcasmo, era una molestia para Terry conocer que sentía la gente cuando él era sarcástico porque Josephine se lo hacía saber cuando se molestaba, tenía un humor negro casi tan ácido como él y manejaba el sarcasmo en la misma sintonía, por lo que cuando lo llegaron a aplicar juntos a un tercero era algo que disfrutaban mucho, así como las bromas donde sólo ellos don entendían el chiste.

En definitiva Josie no era una perita en dulce, era una mujer con carácter, ere un ser humano con defectos y virtudes, como cualquier otro, pero no era rubia, ni esperaba que le solucionaran las cosas, pero sobretodo no era Candy, ni tenía casi ningún rasgo que se la recordará, cero pecas, sin ojos claros, ni brincaba de rama en rama, era rebelde, y con el cabello rizados pero tan diferente que ese detalle no se la recordaba. Jamás las comparó, ni lo haría ahora, cada una era tan distinta, que no habría parámetro posible, pero ahora recordaba a Josie, la recordaba mucho en ese momento cuando se sentía tan cansado, cuando acaba de llevar otra vez a su pequeño Liam a su cuarto para que descansara.

En ese instante la recordaba porque sentía la necesidad de despedirla, de darle ese adiós definitivo y agradecerle por lo bueno y lo malo, por todo lo compartido en sus años de convivencia. Con una cálida sonrisa mostrada en su labios, Terrence le decía a Josie que no la olvidaría pero que lo disculpara por no guardarle más luto, no el acostumbrado, el tradicional, porque siempre formaría parte de su vida, siempre estaría presente en sus hijos quienes jamás dejaría que la olvidaran, no obstante nuevamente tenía que seguir y él ya había decidido como lo haría. Terry le decía a Josephine con lágrimas de despedida que él cuidaría y antepondría a sus hijos sobre cualquier cosa, que ella siempre formaría parte de esa familia y sería recordada, simple y sencillamente, le decía adiós.

Con ese último pensamiento el cansancio no pudo ser soportado un segundo más y los párpados se cerraron para ocultar esos hermosos ojos marinos.

.

…

.

El siguiente día comenzó muy tarde para casi todos los que habitaban aquella villa escocesa, no para Terry que con sólo unas horas de sueño tuvo que ir corriendo a ver a la pequeña Camille que ya exigía sus alimentos matutinos, por la noche la nana la alimentaba con puntualidad inglesa, como lo era Bridget, cada tres horas, pero en la mañana era el castaño quien se encargaba de su hija.

Así que como todos los días a las siete en punto su día dio inicio, alimento y cambio a la más pequeña del hogar, la volvió a dormir, luego se acicalo él mismo, fue en busca de su hijo más grande que puntualmente a las ocho treinta ya empezaba a pegar de brincos en su cama, mismo al que cambiaba para posterior bajar juntos al comedor donde Eleanor les hacía compañía, incluyendo esa día sin incomodarle su propio cansancio.

—¿La señora Andley no desayunará con nosotros? –preguntó con inocencia Liam a penas empezado el desayuno

—Ella viene desde América, hijo, probablemente aún no se acostumbra a este horario –intentó explicar Terry.

—¿Horario, cual horario? –preguntó extrañado por aquello el niño .

—Veras, cuando aquí es de noche allá, de donde ella es, hay mucha luz todavía, entonces como aquí todavía está muy oscuro tal vez piensa que aún es hora de dormir.

La explicación de Terry satisfizo la curiosidad de Liam por lo que dejó de hacer más preguntas al respecto.

Durante el resto de la mañana a Candy no se le vio por ningún lado, ni en jardín, ni en las habitaciones comunes, ni en la cocina, ni en la recámara que le fue asignada. Inquieto por aquella repentina ausencia Terrence, después de la comida, fue en busca de su yegua en compañía de su hijo, a quien montó con él para cabalgar un rato por el bosque, de pasó buscar discretamente a la rubia cerca del lago. En el trote de ida no vio a nadie, pero de regresó tuvo más suerte, pues la otrora enfermera se encontraba ahí, sentada, recargada de un árbol y leyendo un gran tomo de medicina. Ambos castaños se acercaron apeándose de Theodora.

—Candy, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.¿Donde te habías metido? –preguntó el mayor

—¿Su horario ya está mejor o aún no sirve? –el inocente cuestionamiento de Liam confundió a Candy.

—¿Perdón, mi horario, no querrás decir mi reloj?

—No, horario, mi papá dice que a su horario le pasó algo y que por eso no sabe cuando es hora de dormir y cuando se tiene que despertar. Creo que eso es extraño.

Candice comenzó a reír al comprende lo que quería decir el pequeño.

—La verdad es que mi horario en realidad sigue descompuesto, de hecho creo que siempre ha estado descompuesto, nunca se ve bien cuando empieza el día, y aquí como la noche es muy larga lo sé todavía menos –le dijo sonriendo.

—Pues muy fácil, cuando te de sueño, o un adulto te diga que es hora de dormir, es hora de hacerlo, y cuando te despiertas, es momento de iniciar el día–fue el sencillo razonamiento del niño.

—El problema, hijo, es que que la señora Andley no tiene ningún adulto cerca para decirle eso –comentó sonriendo Terry.

—Pero si en la casa hay muchos adultos.

—Yo soy una adulta – dijo Candy ofendida.

—Pues necesitas a otro sino sabes cosas como el día y la noche –Liam dijo resuelto, luego volteo a ver a su papá–. Tal vez tú deberías ayudarle, porque abu Ely, no la quiere mucho, ni nana Bridget, dicen que ya debería irse a su casa.

—Oye, no debes oír conversaciones de adultos –fue regañado.

—Ellas hablan, ni modo que me tape los oídos.

Otro razonamiento lógico propio de la inocencia infantil, así que Terrence optó por aprovechar el momento y preguntarle a su hijo

—Bueno, ¿y tú que crees, Candy debería de irse o quedarse?

—No la conozco, si tiene casa, puede irse a su casa con sus papás, sino tiene casa puede quedarse, no es bueno que este sola.

Terry se agachó un poco para ver de frente a su hijo.

—¿Sabes?, Candy no tiene papás.

Liam volteó a verla con asombro.

—Ni uno solo –la rubia negó–. Yo no tengo mami, pero sí papá. No te lo puedo prestar pero te puedes quedar en casa para que no estés sola.

Esa respuesta tan sincera enterneció tanto a la rubia que de inmediato abrazo al pequeño.

—Gracias, muchas gracias –le dijo al soltarlo–. Ahora no me voy a quedar, pero un día te lo aceptaré.

Terry la miró interrogante, fue cuando ella se puso de pie.

—Mañana me mudaré a la villa Andley, hoy temprano fui ahí para avisar de mi llegada, de pasó fui al pueblo a mandar un telegrama y avisar que me quedaría aquí por tiempo indefinido.

Al escuchar eso último con una sonrisa Terry preguntó.

—¿Qué tan indefinido?

—Eso aún hay que platicarlo.

—Papá quiero jugar, hay que escondernos en los árboles.

Fue la exigencia de Liam. Así pasaron media hora juntos los tres, no más tiempo porque la noche caía muy rápido y había que regresar a cenar.

 **.**

…

 **.**

La noche llegó muy pronto, como todos los días de esa temporada en Escocia, el regresó a la villa Grandchester había sido de lo más tranquilo, ambos adultos caminaban mientras que Liam iba de lo más feliz sobre el lomo de Theodora, un poco más y podría ir brincando sobre esa hermosa yagua blanca. En cuanto arribaron la cena fue servida.

Durante la cena Eleanor no paraba de mirar a Candy, ya no con rencor sino con ojos interrogantes, quería conocer cuál había sido la decisión de la doctora, para saber si debía seguir o no con la guardia alta. Por su parte la nana Bridget, quien estaba cerca ayudando con los alimentos de los niños, no hacía ningún movimiento en falso, conocía muy bien a su patrón y sabía que él no advertía en vano, sí quería conservar su empleo debería de permanecer callada, claro que siempre al pendiente de los pequeños que había llegado a querer como si fueses sus nietos. Por esas mismas razones el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso así que Candy creyó que era él momento de anunciar su partida.

—Señora Baker, Terry, quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecerle por sus atenciones pero, como te lo había comentado –se dirigió al castaño–, mañana me voy a la villa de mi familia.

—¿Ya tan pronto?, así de rápido nos dejas.

De inmediato pregunto Eleanor, aunque todos entendieron que el "nos dejas" se refería a dejar a Terry.

—No, no los dejos, nunca lo haría –volvió a mirar a Terry–. Es sólo qué nos es propio que continúe más tiempo aquí, menos con la villa familiar tan cerca.

No se dijo más al respecto, Eleanor vio a ambos jóvenes con detenimiento, ellos ya habían decidido, pero tenían que tomar su tiempo. La cena termino y de nuevo Candy y Terry no pudieron hablar, ni ponerse de acuerdo, así que cada uno tuvo que retirarse, una a su cuarto, el otro a dormir a sus niños.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Besos, muchos besos, en la frente, en la mejilla, en la mandíbula, en la oreja, muchos besos como pequeñas gotas de agua salpicando su rostro, en los labios, ¡hermosa sensación!, más besos que descendían por su cuello, que se detenían para dar una leve mordida, que regresaban y volvían a la boca donde una juguetona lengua se abría paso, un sabor dulce, salado, mezclado con canela, un sabor a…, no, no quería pensar, no quería abrir lo ojos, quería seguir sintiendo ese sueño, los besos volvían a descender, se detuvieron provocando un quejido de reclamo que se dejó escuchar siendo cambiado de improviso por uno de satisfacción cuando los besos regresaron a su pecho que había sido descubierto, fue el preciso instante en el que un delicioso olor a rosas lo invadió, llenando sus sentido, Terry se relamió los labios, no quería despertar, ese sueño era magnífico, con Candy sobre él, como algunas veces su inconsciente le traicionaba, pero todo iría bien sino decía su nombre, por eso mordió su labio inferior para no descubrir a la protagonistas de sus fantasías.

Los beso descendían abriendo al mismo tiempo más botones de su pijama. Se detuvieron, no que no lo hicieran, jamás llegaban más lejos, él lo sabía, pero… las tibias manos se metieron bajo su pantalón jalando la pretina, pidiendo que le dieran acceso, ¡oh, claro que se lo daría!, soñar con esa dulce boca no estaría mal, siempre y cuando se mantuviera callado. Las prendas inferiores fueron bajando, el frescor del casi amanecer provocaron que la piel se erizara un segundo, pero la tibieza de un cuerpo, de un rostro muy cercano a su vientre eliminaron esa sensación de inmediato, más besos, cerca de su ombligo, bajando, la sensación era cada vez mejor, gruñidos de satisfacción lo evidenciaron cuando una pequeña mano se posó sobre el miembro erecto, Terrence se mordió más fuerte el labio, uno de los mejores sueños, su fantasía se cumpliría al menos de esa manera así se tuviera que sangrar la boca para no decir ese nombre prohibido.

El máximo efecto llegó cuando la humedad de los labios lo alcanzaron «¡ _Oh sí…¡»_ y otra mordida más fuerte para callarse, tenía que despertar o diría algo impropio, pero el beso depositado se volvió a repetir, seguido de una pequeña lamida, « _¡Dios esto es la gloria!_ » más besos, más besos continuos que se iban volviendo más atrevidos, la mano que lo envolvió descendió hasta la base y todo su longitud fue abarcada por le deliciosa humedad.

—¡Sííií, Candy!

Lo dijo, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos _ipso facto_ , Terrence se incorporó sobre su lecho, el nombre prohibido había surgido de sus labios sin poder contenerlo ante aquel delicioso encuentro, no obstante en medio de la obscuridad y a medio vestir las sensaciones no paraban, por el contrario se incrementaron provocando que otro gemido surgiera de su garganta.

Terry cerró los ojos apoyándose de su brazo para no caer, la cálida humedad lo seguía envolviendo, succionándolo, apoderándose de su ser para exprimirle toda su pasión. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para distinguir a la menuda silueta entre sus piernas, misma que lo soltó al verlo medio sentado, para poder voltear a mirarlo deseosa. No, era posible.

Candy le empujó con una mano para que cayera al lecho, para recostarlo, así gateo sobre de él, hasta estar cerca de su rostro.

—¿Te desperté? –preguntó inocente.

Terry la veía incrédulo, confuso por el sueño que resultó no ser tal, no sabiendo que hacer, sí aventarla o abrazarla, un eterno minuto se dejó pasar sin otra reacción. La rubia confundida, se inquietó ante tal acto, la excitación abandonó su cuerpo dejando sólo vergüenza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, nunca había hecho eso… es sólo que… los siento… no quería incomodarte…

Candy tomó la sabana más cercana para cubrir su desnudes y huir de ahí, pero no le fue posible pues una mano ya la había halado para atraparla y besarla, beso largo, muy largo, con manos traviesas que rodaban sobre la otra piel para atrapar y apretar todo lo que en su camino encontraban, con ese mismo beso y a paso lento Terry cambio de posición, deseoso de estar sobre ella como sólo una vez había pasado, cuando logró su objetivo apoyado en sus antebrazos la continuó besando, ahora él era el que la colmaba de besos por todo su rostro, su mentón, su cuello, pero bajo rápido, muy rápido para llegar a los suaves pecho que tanto anciana, más besos, muchos besos muy atrevidos que iban acompañados de mordidas, lamidas y muchas succión, todo acompañado por la sedosa melodía de gemidos que Candy no podía evitar, pues la exitación volvió al instante en que él la beso. Terrence subió veloz para alcanzar nuevamente la boca de la doctora.

—Eres tú, siempre has sido tú –le dijo el castaño a la pecosa volviendo a besarla.

—También siempre has sido tú –le respondieron entre suspiros.

Pataleando un poco, Terry logró quitarse pantalón y calzoncillos, y enderezándose un poco también se deshizo de la camisa ya abierta, luego sin mucho preámbulo se volvió a colocar sobre la rubia, a besarla mientras con sus piernas separaba las de ella. Delicadamente, con todos su sentidos y consciencia, Terrence se fue deslizando dentro de su pecosa, ambos exhalaron un gemido de satisfacción al complementarse, al sentirse mutuamente no esperaron para iniciar el rítmico vaivén que tanto añoraban.

El fuego en su interior les quemaba y sólo ellos dos podían apagarlo, más besos y más besos, que jamás fueron interrumpidos, así se comunicaban, así se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, que se necesitaron. En un impulso y por querer sentirla más, Terry bajó una de sus manos para meterle debajo de las nalgas de ella y levantarla más, al sentir la acción Candy dio un pequeño grito, mezcla de sorpresa y agrado, que fue detenido al instante con la varonil boca.

—Shhh… Pecosa, nos van a oír.

Le regañaron sin dejar de moverse. La joven doctora le abrazo más fuerte por el cuello con ambos brazos escondiendo su rostro ahí mismo y mordiendo esa parte tan sensible entre el hombro y el cuello, el clímax se acercaba y ella no podría evitar gritar por lo que intento encontrar algo para amortiguarlo. El rimo comenzó a ir _in crescendo_ , las respiraciones a sentirse pesadas, el corazón a querer salirse del cuerpo, nada podría evitar que ese huracán llegará al cielo y así sucedió, el grito fue inevitable, pero acallado por el cuerpo tenso de Terry que en cuanto la escucho también se dejó arrastrar de tras de ella. Con diferencia de unos cuantos segundos ambos habían sentido la fuerza del vendaval que juntos eran.

…

El cuerpo les hormigueaba delicioso, el aire entrecortado no les dejaba pensar aún, las sonrisas bobas eran imborrables, Terry comenzaba a salir muy despacio, pero Candy lo jaló para impedírselo volviendo a besarlo.

—Así quédate, te quiero sentir más tiempo.

—¿No es incomodo? –quiso saber él.

—¿A ti te incomoda? –le cuestionaron sonriente.

—En absoluto, pero peso mucho.

—Un poco más –Candy pidió con un puchero

Él la beso, otra vez, en ese tiempo juntos se habían dado los besos que habían guardo por todos los años sin verse. Finalmente salió y se recostó junto a ella, a quien giró para abrazarla por la espalda, adoraba abrazarla así, ese abrazo era tan diferente si lo daban mientras hacían el amor o después de hacerlo, nada parecido al dado aquella noche que no valía la pena recordar. Así abrazándola fuerte contra sí, le susurró al oído.

—Sabía que no te irías.

—¿Y si vine a despedirme? – le espetó la rubia.

—Pues después de lo que sentiste, estoy seguro que ya no lo querrás hacer –Terry dijo dando una pequeña mordida en el hombro de Candy.

—Engreído.

—Niega que te gusto –volvió a morder.

—Cínico –se gimió.

—Creí que estaba soñando –Terry confesó.

—¿Cómo?

—Después de que estuvimos en Roma un par de veces soñaba con ese encuentro, al despertar me sentía algo… extraño, hasta culpable por estar junto… –no dijo nombres para no incomodar a Candy–. Así que sólo podía morderme el labio para no decir tu nombre, no era justo para ti, ni para ella.

—Lo entiendo, también me sucedió, soñaba contigo, te veía. Después de casarme con… él –también optó por no nombrarlo– tuvo que esperar casi un mes para consumar el matrimonio a pesar de que ya habíamos estado juntos antes, por suerte mi período ayudó a escudarme la primera semana.

—¿En serio espero un mes? –se preguntó sorprendido–. Teniéndote a ti, yo no hubiese podido.

—No tuvo más opción.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, sí, ahora era cómico, años atrás fue un pequeño infierno para ellos.

—¿También te mordías el labio, o cuál era tu truco? –inquirió divertido.

—A veces, lo hacía, otras me despertaba forzosamente.

—Pero ya no más –Terrence se acomodó para colocarse nuevamente sobre ella–. Aunque creo que tarde o temprano me hubiera divorciado también, supiera o no que tú estabas sola de nuevo lo hubiese hecho, no quería lastimar a Josie y el soñarte no era exactamente algo sano en el matrimonio.

—Jamás hubiese deseado que muriera –dijo con pesar Candy.

—Yo menos, pero en eso no decidimos nosotros.

—¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

Con esa pregunta Terry dejó su posición para recostarse en la cama atrayendo a Candy sobre su pecho.

—Harás tu clínica cerca de Londres –empezó a enumerar el castaño– conocerás mejor a mis hijos, tú y yo mantendremos una relación estrecha que algunas noches será más cercana –sonrió de lado–, y cuando estés preparada y mis hijos también podremos casarnos.

—¿En Londres?

—Bueno, Londres no, Stratford Up Avon, ahí es donde comenzare a trabajar en tres meses.

—¿Cambiaras de empleo?

—Lo estuve pensando mucho, me lo propusieron una semana antes de que Josie enfermara, se lo había comentado, ella dudaba en acompañarme porque su estudio lo tenía en Londres e iba estar lejos de los niños –comentó calmo–. Sí tú aceptas caer tu clínica allá, allá podemos comenzar con esto.

Candy se incorporó un poco para tenerlo de frente.

—Ambos podremos realizar nuestro proyectos.

—¿Eso confirma que aceptas?, ¿que intentaras ganarte a mis hijos?

—No creas que ellos no me importan, es sólo que me da miedo.

—La paternidad no sólo da miedo, aterra, y uno nunca está preparado para eso –Terry le hablaba comprensivo.

—¿Sino me quieren?

—Todo mundo te quiere.

—Pero ellos tenían mamá y yo no soy ella –Candy dijo por lo bajo.

—Candice, se clara. ¿Sí lo vas a intentar?, sabes que es todo el conjunto, padre e hijos.

La joven bajo la mirada para pensarlo, Terry tenía razón, se sentía aterrada. Con Gianluca no sentía la necesidad de ser madre, sin embargo con Terry todo se veía diferente.

—¿Tú estarás siempre presente para ayudarme a no cometer errores?

—Sé que mis hijos son monstruosos, así que estaré ahí para defenderte de ellos.

Candice rió, manoteando sobre el pecho de él.

—¡Tonto!

—Aún tenemos que hablar, ni creas que tu técnica de violarme funcionó para olvidar lo de Rockstone.

—Yo no te viole –dijo indignada.

—Claro que lo hiciste –Terry afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues sí lo hice, tú no te resististe mucho.

—En situaciones de peligro es mejor no oponer resistencia –él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Que no íbamos a hablar –dijo Candy divertida.

—¿Me contarás todo? –se susurro al oído de la rubia.

—Sólo sí me enseñas que tan cercanas serán esas "algunas noches".

Nuevas caricias comenzaban a depositarse en los cuerpos cuando el llanto agudo de un bebé los hizo detenerse.

—Aunque esas "algunas noches" no serán muy largas, y probablemente no muy continuas.

Terry dijo aquello mientras daba un pequeño toque labio con labio para presuroso vestirse y salir al encuentro de su pequeña. En cuanto se vio sola, Candy miró su rededor sorprendida por lo rápido en que, su novio-amante, se arregló para salir, en definitiva eso sería complicado, pero valdría la pena, lo valdría mucho.

Espero unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que nadie debería de encontrarla ahí, por lo que, también con rapidez, salió de la cama y se vistió. Sabía que por la puerta principal no podía marcharse, pero tampoco por ahí había entrado. Como en el San Pablo tomó su cuerda dejada junto al balcón, la acomodo para descender, una vez abajo notó que el lazo se había atorado y no podía jalarla, así que aventó el pedazo que colgaba hacia arriba para ocultarla un poco, después empezó a dar una caminata por el jardín. Por suerte se había cambiado antes de ir a buscarlo y no fue sólo en camisón.

Cuando Terrence regresó a su cuarto, una empleada ya habían recogido todo. Nada fuero de lo normal parecía haber sucedido ahí, con pesar se encaminó hacia el balcón para disfrutar de los primeros rayos del día mientras pensaba en que las cosas serían un tanto complicadas, de seguro mucho tiempo estarían separados, no obstante esta vez ellos se encargarían de terminar juntos. Después de varios minutos cavilando y apuntó de entrar a la habitación algo llamo su atención, enredado entre el metal de la baranda una cuerda podía apreciarse. Terry se agachó para tomarla, al comprender que era soltó una gran carcajada, ahora sabia como es que Candy había entrado y salido de su recámara sin ser vista.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosísimas lectoras, aquí el capítulo prometido en fin de semana.

En enero pasado tuve el gran honor de que Nidiyare y Magda Vidal me entrevistarán en relación a mis fics, una pregunta era ¿por qué escribes fics de Candy Candy?, mi respuesta fue muy simple: porque quiero ver feliz a Terry.

Respondí eso porque el personaje me encanta y no comprendo porque las únicas veces que lo vemos sonreír es cuando está con Candy, tan hermosa carcajada que le dio el señor Turnes para desperdiciarla de eso modo, así que en este fic, es lo que más quiero, verlo feliz e imaginarlo incontables veces carcajeando. Por eso invente a Josie, alguien que lo hace feliz, tal vez no era el amor de su vida, pero si con quién puede ser él y ser feliz.

Les cuento esto porque ha habido muchos comentarios con respecto al personaje de Josephine, del cual sólo les puedo decir que me encanta que haya provocado esas reacciones, por eso escribo, con la esperanza de provocar algo en el lector. Lo que les puedo decir es que concebí al personaje pensándolo en hacer, simplemente a una chica que también busco su felicidad y que con altas y bajas, pero la alcanzó.

Por otra parte, como ya se imaginaran, esta historia está por llegar a su fin, quien me ha leído sabe que no soy de historias largas y dramáticas, así que creo que dos capítulos más y el epílogo será los que nos queda de "El mundo".

Como siempre gracias infinitas por leer y por estar presente, por colocar la historia entre sus seguidas y favoritas. Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y en especial a las que me hacen saber lo que esta pequeña historia les provoca: **Yeshua1583, Guest 1, Stormaw, Sandy Sánchez, Miriam7, Clauseri, Ceshire, Blanca G, Nelly Graham, Eli, Guest 2, Vero, Sol Grandchester, Kamanance, Guest 3, Dianley, Sundarcy, Patygrandchester, Skarllet Northman, Jan Grandchester, Elizabeth, AyameDV, Eli, Rosa, Guest 4, Wandailp, Magda Vidal, Guest y Guest.**


	10. Cap 9: Tiempo

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

..

.

* * *

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos mensajes, agradezco de corazón cada uno, para mí y mi queridísimo México. También siento el publicar hasta ahora, estuve un poco atareada, de hecho mi intención era subir esto el lunes pero bueno aquí está hoy.

 **Advertencia** : el siguiente capítulo contiene descripción de escenas con leve contenido erótico, favor de leer a discreción o abandonar la lectura sino se está a gusto con estos temas.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Tiempo**

.

Suspiros presurosos, jadeos intensos y uno que otro gruñido eran los sonidos que podían escucharse en aquel amplio jardín, el hombre que los emitía también bufaba con suma molestia, mientras levantaba el hacha y atacaba con toda su fuerza el pedazo de madera que en un segundo partió en dos. Después tomó otro pequeño tronco para repetir la operación y así consecutivamente, descargando su mal humor en cada hachazo dado. Terrence se sentía sumamente confuso, comprendía y no el proceder de Candy, por momentos incluso estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo todo aquello sólo se traducía en sus emociones bullendo y su necesidad de sacar toda su energía de alguna manera, pues ni siquiera montar a Theodora le había servido en algo, aunque era una realidad probada que siempre que se trataba de la pecosa Teodora le era poco útil para ese propósito.

—Tres semana, tres estúpidas y malditas semanas –Terry decía mientras descargaba los últimos restos de su frustración–. Sólo tres semana te quedaste, pero esta vez, pecosa del demonio, te costará mucho trabajo regresar, ni creas que te lo pondré fácil. Aunque me hayas explicado todos tus motivos –diciendo eso se enderezó por completo secando el sudor de su frente con uno de sus antebrazos descubiertos–. Aunque en algunos detalles tengas razón –admitió ya con más calma.

Nuevamente alzó ambos brazos, con todo y hacha incluida, para con mucha fuerza clavar el instrumento cortante sobre la base donde trabajaba. La gran cantidad de leños esparcidos en su rededor, así como el creciente dolor en sus brazos le hacía confirmar que eso era suficiente para desestresarse, por ese día.

—Terrence, ¿pero que estás haciendo? –Eleanor salió para comprobar lo que su retoño hacia–. Ya rompiste esa camisa y el chaleco quedo inservible –esto último lo dijo al tiempo que lo levantaba de entre la tierra.

—¿Qué que hago? Me encontré ese par de troncos y los vi muy grandes –fue su sarcástica contestación.

La guapa rubia lo miró fijamente mientras arrugaba el chaleco que ella creyó no valía la pena intentar lavar.

—Ni se te ocurra decir te lo dije –el joven hombre se apresuró a decir poniendo sus brazos en jarras y mirando fijamente a su madre–. Ni mucho menos venir con un regaño, Candy no huyo, sólo me pidió tiempo, para que ambos reflexionemos, eso es todo.

—Tres semanas estuvieron como noviecitos adolescentes escondiéndose de sus padres, buscando cada rincón disponible –sin embargo la mujer tenía que decir algo sobre su ya conocida desaprobación hacia la rubia menor–. Pero así como llegó se volvió a ir.

—¡Eleanor! –Terrence habló con voz fuerte y firme.

—¡Niégalo! Y disculpa que sea tan directa, pero esa chica me desespera, venir muy temprano sólo para anunciar que se retiraba, que regresaría a América.

—Tiene que arreglar unos asuntos –el actor la defendió.

—Sigues justificándola a pesar de estar tan molesto, no, tan enojado, que viniste a desquitarte con la pobre madera.

—Eleanor ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, es "mi vida" y yo la manejo como se me de la gana –casi gritando mencionó aquello–. Y Candy no me dejó, entiende, fue acuerdo mutuo, además más le vale no hacerlo. Porque si en un mes no está de regreso como dijo, que se olvide de todo lo que tenga que ver con el apellido Grandchester –eso último lo dijo mas como auto comentario de forma baja, pero su madre lo escuchó.

—Y Baker –luego de unos segundo agregó–. Y Graham también, pues utilizas el apellido y el título.

Terry miró significativamente a su madre sin agregar o quitar ni una palabra a lo dicho, volvió a resoplar, escuchando como su cuerpo la reclamaba que ya había gastado la suficiente energía como para seguir enojado, tanto con Candy como con su madre. Así sin hablar se fue directo a su recámara, ni siquiera para ducharse tenía fuerzas, ni ganas, sólo quería descansar.

.

…

.

El tren de apoco iba disminuyendo su marcha, casi desde cuarenta minutos atrás se habían dejado de ver campos verdes a través de las ventanillas de sus vagones, ahora todo el rededor eran casas, la hermosa ciudad de Londres era lo que llenaba el paisaje que Candy podía observar a través de aquellos cristales.

Ya la noche comenzaba a cubrir todo cuando el convoy se detuvo. Candice arribó a la ciudad aún llena de tristeza por tener que dejar a Terry, pero convencida de que por el momento esa era la mejor decisión, y no para ella, sino para él y ente todo para el pequeño Liam. Se sentía tan triste y a la vez tan egoísta por prácticamente haber secuestrado a Terrence para ella sola por ese tiempo que estuvo en Escocia, pero ¿cómo no querer estar cerca de él después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera verlo, sin sentirse, y mucho menos sin imaginar que podrían llegar a tener esa oportunidad de estar juntos? Además también estaban sus propias necesidades, tampoco podía hacerse pasar por santa Candy, la sacrificada, como en más de una vez sucedió en su pasado, en esta ocasión ella también requería de tiempo para comenzar a construir sus propios sueños, y junto con eso, igual que Terrence, poder asimilar todos los cambios que se acercaban a su vida, cambios que nadie había pedido pero que ahí estaban, y todo parecía indicar que para bien, peor no por ello sencillo de llevar a cabo.

No podía negar que aquella decisión le dolió y la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, pues además de todo, le había mentido a Terrence al decirle que tenía que regresar a América, cierto era que era necesario ver a Albert, pero no lo haría en el nuevo continente, sino allí, en la ciudad a donde llegó después de todo el día sobre trenes, primero de Escocia a Liverpool y luego de Liverpool a Londres. Ahí se verían.

En un principio le había solicitado al rubio que atravesara el Atlántico con intensiones de formalizar su relación con el actor británico, había pedido que fueran para llevarle algunos documentos que necesitaba y así pensar en el siguiente paso, eso había sido mediante telégrafo más de una semana a tras, Albert, siempre ecuánime simplemente le preguntó « _¿No te perece que es muy rápido, que todos, tienen que pasar por su etapa de duelo primero?»_ , esa había sido la primera lucesita que le indicó que tenía que poner freno o se podría descarrilar por la velocidad que estaban tomando, pero la reflexión era ignorada cada vez que se encontraba envuelta en la dulce fragancia de Terry sobre su piel.

.

Candice descendió del tren casi al final con un empleado tras ella, nuevamente, ayudándole con su baúl. Buscó entre la multitud que ya comenzaba a dispersarse hasta encontrar un rostro familiar, el hombre vestido de negro, con su cabello y bigote pulcramente recortados, como siempre, le sonrió. La rubia casi corre hacia él entusiasmada de sentir que todo volvía a como lo conocía, pero no lo hizo pues recordó el carácter recio de Villers.

—George, que feliz me hace verte ¿y Albert, Clarissa, las niñas? –preguntó sintiendo las ganas de encontrar a alguien quien sí se dejara abrazar.

—Igualmente me encuentro sumamente gustoso de verle, pero he de informarle que ninguno de los mencionados está aquí –metió su mano en un bolsillo de su saco de donde extrajo un sobre que le tendió a la rubia–. Pero todos le han mandado saludos, en particular Albert me pidió le entregase esto al momento de verla.

Candy sin hacer más preguntas lo tomó muy extrañada por ese acto y la ausencia de su familia, por ello ahí mismo abrió el sobre para saber su contenido, mientras George se hacía cargo de su equipaje.

.

 _Hola pequeña._

 _Sí, sé que no eres una pequeña, pero ese no es el punto, sino que escribo esto para hacerte saber que, como habrás notado, no atravesé el Atlántico, ni Clarissa, y obvio, menos las niñas, y siendo sincero no pienso hacerlo en los próximos meses, a menos que nos solicites para algo específico, sin embargo George, que ya tenía programado un viaje hacia el viejo continente si pudo ir hacia ti para hacerte llegar los objetos que solicitantes._

 _Te preguntaras ¿por qué no fui?, respuesta, no tengo a que ir. La decisiones que tomes la familia debe de respetarlas, incluyéndome a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo rápido que se están dando las cosas entre ustedes, creo que no están pensando coherentemente , ni mucho menos en los que los rodean, en especial en el pequeño Liam. Yo era unos cuantos años más grande cuando mis padres fallecieron, me imagino como se ha de sentir, pero no te escribo para hacerte reproches o intentar cambiar tu parecer, sino para decirte que siempre contarás con nosotros, estemos de acuerdo o no. Por otro lado también creo que sí me querrías por allá es porque aún has de estar algo confusa, has de estar pensando en tus propios proyectos y en si estás preparada para una maternidad no deseada aún. Candy, mi dulce Candy, si ese el motivo sólo tú puedes encontrar la respuesta en ti, sólo tú sabrás cuando sea el momento oportuno. Lo único que te sugiero es que lo hagas con cautela, que lo razones, y pienses cuanto estás dispuesta a cambiar tu vida y la de los niños. Quiero que medites si no le recriminaras en un futuro a Terry que no pudiste lograr lo que te propusiste, tenlo en cuenta y sobretodo piensa que esa es tu decisión y de nadie más._

 _Aún así, estoy consciente que sea cual sea el rumbo que tomes ese ya no está aquí; ni en Lakewood, ni en América, y probablemente por ello mismo tarde en poder verte, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero como la hermana que eres para mí y que por eso mismo en este instante te libero de cualquier compromiso con los Andley, George lleva unos papeles consigo donde te hace entrega del fideicomiso en el que durante años se ha depositado a tu nombre, he adelantado ahí la cantidad que se acumularía hasta cumplir tus treinta, fecha en que se estipulaba te sería entregado. Es tu dinero, has con el tu deseada clínica donde mejor te convenga, pero eso sí, cuida ese dinero, deja algún ahorro, porque como siempre lo dijiste es todo lo que aceptaras de nosotros y todo lo que nosotros te daremos. No creas que dejare de tenderte la mano, pero conociendo tu orgullo, y poca sensatez de la que aveces haces gala, sé que no volverás a pedir más apoyo económico._

 _Bien Candy, espero verte pronto y tener noticias tuyas mucho antes. A Terry también le pienso escribir en su momento. Y pequeña, no te desilusione de ti misma y tus decisiones, comprende que el mundo sigue su camino, "_ que a la noche siempre le sigue el día y que el día llegará" _* nada evitará que lo haga. Sí lo que desean es estar juntos, háganlo, sin embargo, si aún no se sienten preparados acéptenlo y tomen su tiempo._

 _Te quiere tu hermano del alma Albert._

 _Pd. George tiene algo para ti que el jardinero encontró entre las rosas después de que Terry vino a hacer una visita a Lakewood hace años. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero en aquella ocasión sólo la amargada tía Elroy estaba presente, ella recibió a nuestro amigo con la intención de decirle que tú te habías casado y viajado a Europa con tu esposo. Ocho meses después de aquella visita Terrence decidió casarse. Y dos semanas después de esa boda tú llegaste con Gianluca para presentarlo como tu novio._

 _Se feliz Candy y no dejes que más Elroys o confusiones crezcan entre ustedes dos, sí te alejas se clara, si te quedas hazlo sin ninguna duda en tu alma._

.

Al terminar de leer Candy, suspiro con alivio, reafirmando que había tomada una buena decisión. Luego miro a George esperando le hiciera entrega de aquello de lo que Albert hablaba en la carta, pero lógicamente el buen y querido empleado no había llevado nada a la estación de ferrocarriles, excepto la misiva, por lo que invitó a la rubia a acompañarlo hasta su destino en aquella vieja ciudad.

.

…

.

.

La alta y magnífica figura masculina parecía recortada sobre el anaranjado ocaso, Terry mantenía la vista fija sobre el espléndido lago escocés, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ignorando lo que en su rededor acontecía ensimismado por completo, sólo se le podía ver inmóvil contemplando el final del día.

En su mente el joven no comprendía mucha cosas, no entendía porque la mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, y a la cual había besado por vez primera justamente en aquel sitio, se negaba a comenzar una relación inmediata con él ahora que ambos se encontraban sin pareja, se preguntaba si el tener dos hijos había sido la razón para que ella se alejara diciendo que ambos necesitaban meditar sus emociones, curar sus heridas y vivir su duelo. Se decía a sí mismo que sí el motivo de su repentina decisión eran sus hijos, entonces Candy podría despedirse para siempre de él, incluso como amigo, no obstante, ante esa idea, se rio por lo bajo agachando su cabeza y removiendo un una hoja caída con su pie, ese pensamiento lo hizo notar lo mucho que habían cambiado sus prioridades en su vida con el paso de los años, era extraño notar que a pesar de amar como siempre había amado a Candy ella no era su mundo como lo llegó a creer cuando todavía era un adolescente, aunque definitivamente desde que la conoció forma parte de él, como su hijos; como el teatro, como Eleanor, como Josie en su momento, pero ahora, desde la lejanía, veía que su mundo era mucho más amplio. No supo sin sentirse aliviado o triste ante ese descubrimiento, « _Tal vez un poco de ambos»_ se dijo.

Con toda esa carga de emociones empezó a evocar la última vez que habían estado juntos, primero en ese lago, reviviendo tiempo anteriores, cuando eran casi unos chiquillos disfrutando de sus acciones; cuando su mayor problema era estar peleado con sus padres, ahora él era padre; después del lago fueron caminando a la villa Andley.

…

Los recuerdo eran tan vividos que todavía podía sentir el almizclado sabor salado y dulce a la vez que Candy había dejado en sus labios unos días a tras, ese día había sido extráñame revelador, habían vaciado sus almas con las fugaces memorias de sus primeros encuentros, primero sobre el Atlántico, luego en aquella que ella nombró como "la segunda colina de Pony", también contaron las anécdotas de las veces que casi se encontraron, antes de partir de Inglaterra, cuando él visitó el Hogar de Pony. Le dieron una pequeña atención a el intercambio epistolar que tuvieron en su primeros años de regreso a America, terminando con aquella que incluía un boleto de ida de Chicago a Nueva York. Finalizaron el día con Rockstone y sobre el acoso de Neil Legan y su indeseada boda que, gracias a la intervención de Albert, había sido un fracaso. Lo que más había, no sólo molestado a Terry, sino que lo había hecho sentir frustrado e impotente, fue el pensar en las mal intenciones que de seguro había tenido Legan al haberse citado en un lugar tan lejano con la ingenua joven que en ese entonces era Candy, su bella niña que siempre confiaba en el prójimo.

Sobre Rockstone, ambos dijeron mucho de ese lamentable momento, de esa horrible etapa. Candy repitió lo que le había dicho a Eleanor casi con las mismas palabras, Terry le explico como había entendido que no fue una alucinación el verla. Para después terminar entre la sabana, sin importarles mucho, error, sin importarles nada que los escasos tres sirvientes del lugar se dieran cuenta que habían estado juntos.

Terrence tenía tan presente ese momento, aún se veía así mismo sonreír mientras admiraba con sumo cuidado cada centímetro de lo que había de piel descubierta de la femenina y blanca espalda, misma que se hallaba salpicada en varios puntos por pequeñas manchas marrón claro. Él sabía que tenía que irse, regresar a su villa, ya eran casi cuatro horas la que llevaba fuera, desde que Josephine se había ido nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de sus hijos, pero el ver a Candy descansar boca abajo era hipnótico, nunca la había visto de esa manera, las veces anteriores que habían estado juntos alguno de los dos irremediablemente tenía que irse muy rápido del lugar, pero ahora ella había caído cansada, probablemente por todas las emociones revividas y a él le era imposible dejar de contemplarla.

Terry, recostado sobre un de sus costados comenzó a trazar líneas que unían los puntitos que tanto amaba y que cada día descubría había más. Formaba figuras, inventaba constelaciones, escribía deseos, mientras Candy fingía dormir, sólo había cerrado los párpados unos minutos, dormido otros muy pocos y despertado de inmediato al sentir como su hermoso malcriado jugaba con las pecas de su espalda, pero no quería detenerlo, estaba deseosa de seguir con aquel dulce sentir.

—Sé que estas despierta –susurro él acercando su labios a su oído.

—Imposible, no lo puedes saber –se respondió de igual manera, en susurro.

—Te sonríes mucho y eso sólo puede significar que, o estás despierta o estás soñando conmigo.

—Cómo sabes que no estoy soñando con otras… personas –Candy abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

—No creo que nadie te provoque lo que yo –Terry se acercó para besarla en los labios, dejando una rápida caricia con su lengua.

—Jamás perderás tu arrogancia –se espetó.

—Ni tú nunca perderás las pecas.

Entonces Candy se incorporó un poco para mirarlo, irremediablemente guapo, infinitamente arrebatador, Terry acariciando su espalda, sonriéndole de lado, era sencillamente irresistible, quiso que ese momento jamás terminase, permanecer así con él hasta el fin de la eternidad, poder ser sólo Terry y ella, pero al pensar en ser únicamente ellos dos, otros dos rostros aparecieron en su mente, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, que era imposible sólo ser ellos dos en el mundo, él tenía hijos.

Un pensamiento la llevó a otro, hasta que la doctora imagino que de seguro Josephine había disfrutado muchas veces de aquel instante, de despertar y verlo sonreírle, sintió como unos celos terribles se despertaron en su interior al entender que él había compartido su vida con alguien más, que ese alguien más lo había convertido en padre en dos ocasione; casi se levanta molesta ante ese descubrimiento cuando otro pensamiento le hizo cambiar de parecer al instante, trasformando los celos por un sentimiento parecido a la comprensión, ella también se había casado, también había pasado por instantes así con Gianluca, su ex esposo también era muy bien parecido, también sonreía bellamente de lado, incluso la veía con un brillo en su mirar como Terry ahora. Fue cuando cayó en cuanta que ella, al igual que él, que Terry, había decidido continuar y ser feliz, ¿cómo culparse o culparlo por ello? Imposible. Y fue durante ese transcurso que el mundo había seguido girado incontables veces trayendo consigo muchos cambios, muchas responsabilidades, muchos proyectos para cada uno.

—¿Qué sucede? –la interrogó el castaño al ver su expresión y mutismo.

—Quiero volver a hacer el amor –Candy le respondió reapareciendo su luminosa sonrisa, sabiendo conscientemente lo mucho que amaba a Terry, que el pasado nunca podría borrarse pero que tampoco podría haber cambios tan drásticos para poder crear nuevos y sanos recuerdos. Pero por ahora sólo disfrutaría de él.

—Hagamos el amor las veces que desees.

Le respondió Terrence atrayéndola para besarla con mucha intensidad, acariciando su espalda, bajando para alcanzar las caderas, apretar las nalgas, luego se acomodó sobre su costado junto come ella, tomando una blanca y femenina pierna para levantarla y acomodarla sobre su propia cadera, la atrajo más hacia sí, de esa manera acercó su miembro ya dispuesto con toda la intención de penetrarla, lentamente, sin embargo la rubia no tenía intenciones de cooperar en esa tarea, quería jugar un poco más, por ello se removía, acercando y alejando su caderas, lo besaba en el cuello, en la oreja lo mordía, regresaba a los labios y volvía a esconder el rostro en el pecho que tapizaba con besos muy húmedos.

—Estate quieta –le dijo él tomando su rostro con ambas manos para besarla con intensidad.

—No quiero –dijo ella intentando subirse arriba de Terry.

—Quieres jugar.

Cuando afirmo aquello era porque él ya la había tomado por las muñecas y rápidamente se posicionó encima de ella, quien rio sensualmente. El castaño buscó el cuello que mordisqueó un poco, bajo el rostro a los níveos pechos para besarlos a consciencia. Regresó a los labios, sin dejar de besarla, hasta que finalmente la soltó para poder acariciarla a plenitud. Después de un pequeño rato comenzó a introducirse en esa cálida y húmeda cavidad que adoraba. Por su parte Candy metió sus manos entre la sedosa cabellera castaña quería sentirlo en su totalidad y movía las caderas con la intención de lograrlo lo antes posible, pero Terry se movía demasiado lento, así estuvieron ella intentando que él fuese más rápido y él provocándola, diciéndole con una sonrisa de lado « _¿No querías jugar?»_ , intentando prolongar el momento tanto como pudiera, sus juegos los extasiaban aún más, hasta que colmados de deseos se unieron al completo, subiendo la velocidad hasta alcanzar el cielo con sus manos.

…

Esa había sido la última vez que atuvieron juntos, justo dos días atrás, pero a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora de luz, Candy había llegado para despedirse, con esa tonta excusa de necesitar ir a arreglar asuntos a América. Pero dejándole aquella carta, donde rebuscadamente la joven pecosa le decía que no era el momento oportuno para estar juntos, y no por la sociedad, sino por ellos dos, por sus planes, por los hijos de él, porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Terry tenía que procesar todavía su luto. Le decía que le amaba; que siempre estaría ahí para él, que pronto le mandaría su nueva dirección, y así lo hizo, una carta llegó con sello postal de Londres donde le volvía a afirmar su amor, pero que ese no era su tiempo, no aún.

—Señor Terrence –una voz masculina a sus espaldas hizo despertar al actor de sus cavilaciones, sin girarse, pues había reconocido la voz hizo un ademán con una mano para que continuara–. Su madre me manda por usted, aunque claro, usted no es ningún niño para venir y llevármelo –con aquello el castaño giró levemente su rostro sonriendo a su empleado–. Pero de todos formas tenía que venir porque su madre me demandará saber de usted.

Girándose por completo, Terry regresó su mano en su bolsillo, camino un poco para quedar frente a su trabajador, con aquella frase de "no es ningún niño" se había dado cuenta que ese hombre, unos veinticinco, o más, años mayor que él, lo comprendía en algo, así que se animó a solicitarle ser escuchado.

—Spencer, sé que siempre te he tratado de igual, ambos somos hombres trabajadores, pero el que yo sea tu empleador ha producido que siempre mantengas cierta distancia –guardo silencio para luego preguntar– ¿Podrías por unos minutos tratarme como a un alguien que has encontrado en el camino, o mejor aún, en un bar y se han sentado a charlar contigo?

—Necesitas desahogarte, he hijo –se afirmo con tono paternal y hablándole por primera vez con tal confianza. Terry sólo asintió –. En casos como este no ayuda en nada una madre amorosa, se requiere de una platica entre iguales.

Ambos hombre se sentaron sobre la hierba. En cuestión de una hora el castaño menor le resumió al mayor su historia con Candy, incluyendo aquella noche en Roma. Spencer, no interrumpió más que para hacer alguna pregunta ocasional y así comprender mejor de lo que se hablaba. Terrence terminó el relato con los ultimo días vividos en Escocía, sus contadas escapadas para ésta juntos, y el último día en que ella estuvo en esas tierras para la final despidiese con una carta. Primero el empleado suspiro y guardo silencio un buen rato para comprender y analizar todo. Lugo se levantó del suelo, pues ya se había cansado y quería estirar un poco las piernas, empezó a hablar.

—Yo me casé cuando tenía exactamente diecisiete años, mi mujer había sido mi novia desde medio año atrás, ya sabes que en los pueblos las cosas del amor se dan más rápido. Al año ya teníamos un hijo, a los cinco, ya éramos cinco miembros en la familia. Para el séptimo año tendría a mi cuarto hijo, pero mi esposa y el bebé murieron durante el parto. Yo creí que lo mejor era buscar pronto otra mujer para que mis hijos tuvieran una mamá, me case antes del medio año, en los pueblos se cree que el hombre tiene necesidades que debe de cumplir –Spencer se acercó más a Terry y recargó su peso sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano–. Me equivoqué, mis hijos de principio les agrado mi nueva mujer, pero después la odiaron, creyeron que quería remplazar a su madre, que de cierta manera era así, pero no lo hice con mala intención. Ella no era mala persona, pero los conflictos con mis hijos cada día fueron acrecentando mientras ellos iban haciéndose mayores, hasta que harta me dejó, dejó todo a pesar de que ya teníamos un hijo juntos, que fue lo único que se llevó consigo al marcharse. Lo que sucedió es que ni mis hijos, ni yo, habíamos tenido el luto necesarios, y no me refiero a ese que marca la sociedad, sino al que necesita él alma para aceptar una pérdida, para comprender que aquella que se fue no regresará jamás. Cuando uno es grande lo entiende mejor, tiene experiencia, pero los niños no lo pueden comprender tan fácil.

Terry bajo la cabeza, comprendiendo mejor a lo que Candy se refería cuando en la carta le decía que tenía que procesar su propio luto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Spencer continuó.

—Luego de que ella partiera todos continuamos, fue como sí ese tiempo con la otra mujer fuese una pausa, regresamos al punto donde mis hijos me preguntaba sobre la pérdida de su madre, donde yo comprendí que había perdido a mi compañera de tanto años y de paso a un hijo –volvió a quedar silente un rato más para dejar que Terry, quien seguía viendo hacia el cielo ya obscuro, asimilara el relato–. Creo que la señora Candy le ama de verdad –el joven volvió su rostro para ver al hombre mayor–. Según lo que me contó, ella ha tenia varias perdidas en su vida, ella sabe que ese proceso no es fácil, y que para un niño mucho menos. Dejarlo, por ahora, me parece que fue la mejor manera de hacerle saber que ella comprende sus necesidades, que ella le quiere completo con todo y sus hijos, y que por ello mismo es mejor para sus hijos, su hijo –corrigió pues Camille era una bebé–, que acepte lo que ha sucedido con su madre. Y de paso que incluso la señora Eleanor y todos su empleados, incluyéndome, comprendamos mejor todo sobre una nueva relación en su vida. Aunque realmente no sea nada nueva.

Terry estiró sus largas piernas sobre el pasto, puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó.

–¿Tus hijos, tardaron mucho en comprender todo? –indagó.

–Tardaron más por haber metido a otra mujer en el momento equivocado –Spencer respondió con sinceridad.

–¿Y el hijo que tuviste con ella, que sucedió con él?

—No lo sé, jamás volví a tener contacto con ninguno de los dos, según supe se embarcaron en un barco a América, yo nunca he dejado este continente –el hombre dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Tus hijos, ¿qué sucedió con ellos?

—Crecieron, se hicieron de su vida, se casaron, tienen sus propia familia, y nos vemos de vez en cuando, ya sin rencores y comprendiendo lo que sucedió. Yo nunca más volví a casarme.

Al rededor de cinco minutos los hombres se quedaron en silencio, encerrado cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Terrence agradeció la platica.

—Gracias, Spencer. Dile a mi madre que hoy necesito estar solo, que vea a los niños, que por la mañana ya estaré de vuelta, a las siete, con mi hija.

El empleado se fue para regresar quince minutos más tarde, únicamente para dejar una gruesa manta por si su jefe en verdad pretendía pasar la noche al intemperie.

Terry agradeció el gesto, más aún cuando una hora después la temperatura descendió considerablemente. Esa noche el castaño se quedó ahí frente al lago, recordando todos los veranos que ahí había pasado sin la presencia de sus padres, sintiéndose abandonado, pero también estuvo cavilando las palabras de su chofer. Él había creído que con decirle adiós a Josephine había sido más que suficientes, pero eso era mentira, no puede, literalmente, enterrar a la que fue madre de tus hijos y un mes después empezar todo de nuevo. Sobretodo no era lo más justo para Liam, si bien el niño aceptaba a Candy, no la veía como una posible mamá, sino como una huérfana como él, por eso la simpatía, pero ¿Él, Terrence, que sentía? Entonces lo comprendió, comprendía porque esa mirada tan significativa de Candy la última vez que estuvieron juntos, porque le había pedido hacer el amor otra vez, para la rubia pecosa estuvo claro en ese instante, no así para él. Candice había tenido todo un año para asimilar que Gianluca ya no era parte de su vida, que ya no era más su pareja, que ya no estarían más juntos de ese modo o uno parecido, ¿pero él? Sabía que amaba a Candy, que la quería de regreso en su vida, pero también era cierto que en algunos momentos aún se despertaba pensando que encontraría a Josie a su lado, como aquella vez que su pequeña pecosa lo despertó en lo que él creyó un sueño erótico. Como cuando sentía por momentos que de nuevo traicionaba sus principios, traicionaba a Candy y por supuesto a su esposa y entonces recordaba que ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo terrenal. Si bien era consciente que no había amado a su fallecida esposa con intensidad, sí la había querido, sí había sido su gran amiga, y comenzó a sentir esa ausencia, provocando con ello que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Lloró porque de golpe le llegó la realidad de que había perdido a la que fuese su compañera por varios años, la madre de sus hijos, porque comprendió que su hija nunca recordaría a su madre, que Liam ahora se sentía tan abandonado como él en sus veranos en Escocia. Lloró porque hasta ese momento se permitió comprender que ya no regresaría jamás, que sus hijos ya no tenían a su mamá.

Pero también dejó de guardarle rencor a Candy, de sentir que le había abandonado de nuevo. Limpio sus rostro con su dorso para ahora sonreír amplio, muy lento sintió como un peso se alejaba de él, en esta ocasión no se despedía, sólo comprendía que ya no volvería, pero que ese sentimiento de pérdida estaría ahí a por un tiempo más.

En medio de la madrugada regresó a su casa. Fue directo a la habitación de Liam y se recostó con él. El mes y medio que le quedaba sin trabajar lo emplearía para ser solamente de sus hijos, les ayudaría a ambos a aceptar más fácil la pérdida de su madre, pues aunque Camille era una bebé también resentía su ausencia, la continuaba buscando, necesitando de su olor, de su tacto. Recostado junto a su hijo agradeció internamente a su Tarzan Pecosa ser más sensata que él en esos momentos.

…

.

Una semana después, Terry salía al patio para pasar un rato con sus hijos cuando una Eleanor ceñuda le hizo entrega de una carta.

—Si sigues haciendo gesto te saldrán más arrugas –le dijo socarrón a su madre.

—Yo no tengo arrugas –la mujer afirmo firme.

—Ya eres abuela, así que pronto te saldrán.

—Impertinente –le regañó dándole espacio y dirigiéndose a sus nietos.

El sello postal seguía indicando Londres como procedencia y Tarzan Pecosa como remitente.

.

 _Amado Terry._

 _Espero no estés muy molesto conmigo, que hayas comprendido mi intención al alejarme, que me haya explicado bien. Como sea, lo que primero que quiero que quede claro es el profundo amor que siento por ti, quiero que sepas que jamás me volveré a apartar de ti aunque no me veas físicamente a tu lado. No creas que me he ido muy lejos, de hecho estoy preparando una sorpresa, pero hasta no tenerla clara no pienso revelártela, pero eso sí, ten por seguro que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Te amo mocoso arrogante. Lo escribo por si no te había quedado claro en la carta que te dejé o por si mis acciones, prenupciales, no te lo demostraron lo suficiente (_ Terry sonrió más que amplio al recordar esas "acciones").

 _Sí, escribí prenupcial, quiero que sepas que si tu propuesta de ser tu futura esposa sigue en pie yo no dudo en aceptarla, pero claro, primero hay que dejar que tú, y sobretodo, tus hijos sanen sus corazones y su alma._

 _Te lo dije una vez, no puedo llegar e interponerme en la vida de tus hijos así como casi, espero que me comprendas. Sé que actúe mal al haberme quedado ese tiempo, al haber buscado esos encuentros, pero te amo, no pude evitar querer estar en nuestra burbuja aunque fuese por un breve período de tiempo._

 _Comprendo si aún estás molesto conmigo, si aún crees que me fui de tu lado simplemente, pero te repito que eso no es cierto, no me aleje mucho, hice mal en decírtelo él mismo día en que partía, pero no quería discutir contigo, ni fue algo que planeé, ya sabes que aveces soy atolondrada e impulsiva, pero en esta ocasión lo medite con mucho cuidado, no sólo se me ocurrió de repente, aunque fue nuestra última noche juntos la que me hizo comprender mejor y decidirme a hacerlo._

 _Te amo, nunca lo dudes. Y créeme, tengo muy bien definido que quiero estar muy cerca de ti. Déjame tu nueva dirección en Stratford upon Avon para allá mandarte mis cartas y decirte de mi sorpresa, que para cuando estés trabajando por allá espero ya esté lista._

 _Con mucho, mucho, mucho amor, Tarzan Pecosa._

 _._

Terry continuaba con su sonrisa, cierto era que ahora ya la comprendía, y más cierto era que la amaba, que ya no se alejarían, no obstante, era que en esos instantes cuando sus hijos, sobretodo el mayor, lo necesitaba más que nunca para ellos solos. Hasta ahora Terrence se daba cuenta que, mientras más va pasado el tiempo es cuando la pérdida de un ser querido se hace más evidente.

El joven guardó su misiva en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego dirigirse a su pequeña familia que estaba, completamente seguro, en algunos años crecería considerablemente.

.

…

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

 **Continuará …**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

 ***** _Que a la noche siempre le sigue el día y que el día llegará"_ Estribillo de la canción _Il mondo._

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas. Una disculpa, sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, juro que no era mi intención pero en particular este fue un capítulo muy complicado. Sabía que ellos tenía que separarse, pero se negaba (jaja); Terry necesita un duelo, personajes tan nobles como T&C no pueden simplemente continuar sin sentirse bien consigo mismo antes. Además también están los sueños de la pecosa. Tenían que volver a poner distancia para estar bien con ellos mismos.

Nuevamente agradezco sus mensajes de aliento por el pasado terremoto, y un abrazo fuerte y de corazón para quienes aún la siguen pasando mal por el mismo.

El capítulo final es el siguiente, en ese sólo tardaré una semana, pues ya está avanzado.

Como siempre **gracias por estar presente, por leer, por seguir la historia por comentar.**

 **Skarllet Northman, Blanca G, Gladys, Sol Grandchester, Pattyquintana311, Sandy Sánchez, Miriam 7, Mariana W, Yoshua1583, Stormaw, Elizabeth, Aurora, AyameDV, Eli, Maritza, Guest 1; Nelly Graham, Sundarcy, Rosa, Dianley, Vero, Patty Grandchester, Guest 2, Wandailp, Guest 3, Nadiyare, Guest 4, Gianis, Elizabet (again), Guest 5, Johana Arias,** y creo que las últimas **Guest** son la misma : ).

Muchísimas gracias a todas, no saben cuanto valoro cada una de su letras, infinitas gracias hermosas. La próxima vez les contestaré a cada una.


	11. Cap 10: El Día llegará

**El mundo**

.

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

.

Sé que no tengo excusa, un mes cuando dije una semana, la vida cotidiana me absorbió al completo, pero eso sí, jamás dejaré una historia sin terminar.

Aquí el final.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: El día llegará**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Warwickshire, Inglaterra, diciembre de 1925**

 **.**

La joven doctora se dio una última mirada al espejo, contemplando cómo lucia su delicada figura en ese hermoso vestido vino que portaba. Ya sólo le faltaba un detalle que lo complementaría a la perfección, así que se acercó hacia su armario para sacar de ahí su lindo y clásico abrigo Paul Poire*, el cual adoraba, ese era uno de los escasos lujos de los cueles se permitía disfrutar, pues todos sus ahorros se enfocaban en su casa y sobretodo en su clínica, pero ese abrigo estaba seguro que jamás lo dejaría, además de que le ayudaría a lucir bien al tiempo que se mantenía tibia en ese día de principios de diciembre.

Candy se disponía a salir corriendo de su domicilio situado en el pintoresco pueblo de Kineton, perteneciente al condado de Warwickshire, en Inglaterra, cuando de improviso, antes de bajar los escalones que la guiarían a la estancia y luego a la salida, recordó algo, de inmediato se dirigió hacia su coqueta para tomar una pequeña botella de perfume, regalo de Annie y Archie por su cumpleaños número veintisiete, esa fragancia había hecho que por fin, después de tantos años, dejara de usar su perenne agua de rosa, con ese nuevo aroma sobre ella se sentía más femenina y madura, sentía que al fin había dejado a la niña de coletas que escondía sus sentimientos, para convertirse en una mujer sin miedos, ni ataduras, así que con elegantes movimientos, colocó unas gotas de su también querido Channel Nº5**, en muñecas, cuello y lóbulos, para regalarle una sonrisa final a su espejo y partir.

...

Sabía que debía darse prisa o se pediría de la primera parte de aquella casi única función de _Romeo y Julieta_ , tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible, no en balde había ahorrado desde que fue informada de la representación especial para poder obtener un boleto en primera fila. Esa sería una de las cinco únicas representaciones en las que el afamado director de la pequeña compañía del _Memorial Theatre_ *** de Stratford Upon Avon, Terrence Graham, actuaría en el papel masculino principal, mismo motivo por el cual las entradas se agotaron en muy poco tiempo, pero Candy era de las afortunadas en tener la suya desde el primer día de venta. Corriendo abordó el auto azul que ya aguardaba por ella fuera de su domicilio, tenía el tiempo medido después de medio día de trabajo atendiendo enfermos en su pequeña, pero bien equipada clínica, sólo pedía que ningún inconveniente se atravesaba en su camino.

Como casi diez años atrás en Chicago, Candice bajo a toda velocidad del vehículo que la llevó hasta el teatro, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar la magnifica edificación de ladrillo rojizo que se imponía majestuosa a un costado de las aguas del Río Avon, corriendo atravesó el amplio portal de arcos apuntados; prácticamente sin entregar su boleto y sin esperar autorización se dio acceso ella misma ante la mirada perspicaz del empleado que apenas y vio su pase. Aún a prisa, dejó su abrigo en él guardarropas, no quería que por algún descuido se le maltrata, y a toda prisa corrió sin darle mayor importancia al protocolo de las buenas maneras, era una dama, sin duda, pero no una muñeca de aparador, y corrió porque quería estar presente desde el instante en que el silencio abrazara el lugar para que iniciara la magia del teatro. Lo logró apenas en tiempo, pues fue la última espectadora a la que se le dio entrada, para casi de inmediato cerrar puertas.

No hace falta decir que la representación había sido todo un éxito, los aplausos se dejaron escuchar como una ola creciendo, al igual que uno que otro inapropiado grito animoso de las admiradoras más osadas del protagónico masculino. Candy más que feliz, literalmente se encontraba dando pequeños brincos en su lugar, jamás había visto esa obra completa en su vida, sólo aquella ocasión en que contempló la primera parte, pero ahora todo era diferente, justo ese día se cumplían diez años menos cinco días, de aquella lamentable noche invernal.

La rubia se sentía tan bien por haberse permitido ese día que no cabía de gusto, había valido la pena descansar de su clínica medio día, ver triunfar nuevamente a Terry hacia hinchar su corazón de orgullo, no obstante, hay cosas que no pueden ser muy duraderas aunque uno lo desee, por ello Candy creyó que era el momento justo de partir antes de que su presencia se notara ampliamente, pues desde la inauguración de su clínica, poco más de un año atrás, había adquirido cierta fama en el condado de Warwickshire, principalmente por su condición de mujer y ser ella quien dirigía todo el proyecto. Giró un poco hacia el asiento para tomar rápidamente su bolso tipo _clutch_ , e intentar hacer una graciosa huida, sin embargo se detuvo cuando notó que los actores volverían a aparecer, quería ver una vez más a Terrence parado tan gallardo sobre el escenario, llenando todo con su imponente presencia. Su rostro se volvió a iluminar cuando pudo volverlo a ver brillando en todo su esplendor. Suspiro como una adolescente y casi cae derretida cuando él le dirigió una muy significativa mirada y una provocadora sonrisa retorcida, misma que cambió en un tris al notar las intenciones de ella de retirarse.

Él sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de la rubia, meneo casi imperceptible la cabeza de manera negativa, gritándole con esos bellos océanos que tenía por ojos que ni se le ocurriera moverse. Candy se movió y Terry dio un paso al frente en el escenario, por suerte para el actor, ella se encontraba justo al centro y podía contemplar sus acciones sin demasiada obviedad. Pero la testaruda de Candy pretendía ganar esa partida, queriendo aprovechar un momento en el que el protagonista reverenció a su público con gratitud por los aplausos de pie, Candy camino dos pasos, pero Terry dio otro paso más en cuanto se enderezó, demostrando con eso que aún la tenía registrada en su campo visual, entonces ella supo que lo haría, que si se movía más, él bajaría tras ella hasta alcanzarla y subirla cargando al escenario, justo como le había advertido un día antes, la doctora todavía podía escuchar a Terrence amenazándola

—« _Ni se te ocurra abandonar el recinto, Pecosa, antes de que yo llegue por ti, si te veo moverte de tu lugar, aunque esté sobre el escenario, bajaré del mismo, correré tras de ti hasta atraparte y subirte conmigo para presentarte ante todos como la señora Graham_.»

Con ese recuerdo y amenaza latiendo en los ojos de Terry, Candy simplemente dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó haciendo un cómico puchero. El guapo actor británico hizo otra reverencia, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, tanto por el éxito obtenido, como por haber ganado el juego con la rubia, y se volvió para retirarse junto a sus demás compañeros de tablas, quienes creyeron que esos dos pasos dados era una muestra de arrogancia del también director de escena de la obra. Por lo cual los ignoraron, al estar ya acostumbrados al carácter siempre irreverente y engreído de Terrence.

...

Fueron menos de veinte minutos los que sucedieron entre que los actores se despidieron y el público dejó prácticamente vacío el recinto, cuando un galante y alto hombre rubio de ojos almendrados, veía a unos cuantos metros de distancia a la doctora Andley, quien resignada se hallaba en su asiento ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Terry iría por ella ahí y ahí quería encontrarla, momentos después del que telón bajara definitivamente por ese día, un empleado del lugar llegó hasta ella entregándole una nota en la que podía leerse.

 _«Candice, querida Pecosa._

 _Estoy harto de tu infantil actitud, cuando salga quiero verte sentada en el mismo sitio, ahí iré por ti y ahí te quiero encontrar. Si no te veo en ese lugar, olvida que regrese a casa en una semana, no digo más tiempo porque Liam y Camille te extrañarán, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo también._

 _Ya sabes que no amenazo en vano._

 _Atte: Terrence Graham Grandchester»_

—Uso su nombre completo. Eso significa que se molestó –Dijo Candy cansinamente, en un susurro para sí misma, guardando la nota en su clutch.

Mientras, el hombre rubio, miraba a la única mujer presente, que ni siquiera había reparado en su persona, cosa que no agradó al joven, quien también era actor de la compañía. Él en la obra recién presentada, era el intérprete de Mercucio y había visto a Candice desde que ésta entró corriendo, realmente casi todos habían reparados en ella por ese motivo, luego la siguieron contemplando por lo hermosa que lucia, y finalmente por reconocerla como la doctora de la clínica de Kineton.

Él, como muchos, sabía quién era Candice W. Andley, y los rumores que corría sobre su extraña amistad con Graham, y por esa misma razón es por la que estaba ahí, quería saber más al respecto, pues la mujer le interesaba, no tanto en lo personal como en lo pasional, y haría lo posible por conquistarla, además de que no consideraba a Terrence competencia de forma alguna, sino alguien que sólo significaba diversión y un premio para las mujeres que intentaban conquistarlo, claro que sin éxito alguno, debido a que era bien sabido, o al menos creído, que el británico seguía de luto por su difunta esposa y no precisamente por seguir vistiendo de negro, pues eso había dejado de hacerlo al finalizar el primer año del deceso, lo decían porque Terrence no ponía atención alguna en las mujeres de su entorno, las cuales nunca faltaban y muchas eran muy obvias en sus deseos; pero había una excepción, la bella rubia ahí sentada, ella si representaba una constante en la vida de Graham, entre otras cosas, porque convivía con la familia de él con mucha frecuencia, la principal excusa: ella era la médico familiar, cosa cierta, pero desde medio año atrás las malas lenguas hablaban de ellos, en especial de Candy. Razón por la cual el hombre ahí presente creía cínicamente que sí la doctora era tan liberal como para vivir sola, atender una clínica y liarse con un viudo donde todo indicaba no obtendría nada más, probablemente, él también tendría suerte en poder ser "amigo" de la joven; intentarlo no estaría de más, por lo que, con determinación camino para acercarse más a su rubio objetivo.

—Señorita, iba de salida y no pude evitar darme cuenta de su presencia aún aquí, claro que imposible no ver tanta belleza –sin más preámbulo el individuo habló para hacerse notar.

—¿Perdón? –Candy miró confusa al hombre, pues encerrada en sus pensamientos no lo había notado.

—Digo, que ojalá usted no esté esperando a nadie en particular y así pueda hacerme el honor de disfrutar de su presencia por más tiempo esta noche –el rubio actor sonreía con autosuficiencia, esperando poder tener suerte esa noche.

—No, de hecho me encuentro aquí por…

—Por favor no me diga que espera a alguien porque romperá mi corazón –el hombre hizo un gesto teatral, eso nunca fallaba, según él.

—No veo como rompería su corazón pues ni siquiera le conozco –espetó ella comenzando a molestarle las insinuaciones del individuo.

—Es usted muy desconsiderada, pues yo sí la conozco doctora Andley. En Kineton es usted muy famosa por su clínica –se jactó de tener información de ella, obviamente no revelaría lo de también saber su relación con Graham–. Scott Smith, a su pies –finalmente se presentó tomando una femenina mano para besar los nudillos.

—Oh, gracias, no es mi intención ser famosa sino ayudar a la gente –respondió Candy algo incomoda, halando su mano con rapidez.

—Y a mí me gustaría ayudarla a usted –dijo acercándose más–. ¿Le parecería correcto que le invite una copa de vino?, así quien esté esperando aprenderá a no dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.

La rubia sonrió, no por el ofrecimiento, sino por el hermoso hombre que se posición detrás de su la parecer pretendiente. Así que con ánimos respondió.

—La verdad es que no me parece correcto, sino todo lo contrario, pues ahora mismo la persona por la cual esperaba se encuentra justo detrás de usted.

Con esa afirmación el actor se giró para encontrarse con una mirada azul profunda muy penetrante, que a leguas se notaba las ganas que tenía su dueño de golpearlo.

—¿Graham? –primero habló con fingida sorpresa, para después intentar hacer una última jugada– ¿No me digas que tan bella dama será tu compañía por esta noche?

—No, lo cierto es que no será mi compañía por esta noche –se respondió con una creciente risa ladeada.

—Entonces, creo que sí puede ser... la mía –dijo con un evidente doble sentido que provocó en Terrence ganas de ahorcarlo, pero prefirió quedarse tranquilo y responder.

—Es simple, no es mi compañía de esta noche porque ella es mi compañía de todas las noches y días, es… mi prometida –con esas palabras provocó el sonrojo en el hombre frente a él, mezcla de confusión y pena por la insinuación antes dicha, misma actitud que Terrence ignoró para dirigirse a la rubia–. "Pecosa", ¿nos vamos?

—Claro Terry.

Candy tomó la mano que le era ofrecida para juntos abandonar el lugar.

A fuera del teatro; considerable cantidad de gente era la que esperaba por el actor y director de la obra recién estrenada, junto con algunos periodistas que querían sacar la nota del día en espectáculos, pues cada día la pequeña compañía de teatro iba ganando más prestigio, y en el centro del país querían saber al respecto, la sorpresa no fue mucha al ver salir a Graham junto con la conocida doctora Andley, ya ciertos rumores se corrían al respecto entre los pobladores que fácilmente soltaron la lengua para dar informes a los periodistas que ese día habían llegado para el estreno. Lo que sí fue sorpresa, fue que Terrence traía muy bien cogida de la mano a la dama y no la soltaba ni un ápice, protegiéndola de la gente que solicitaba su atención y a la cual sólo regaló unas sonrisas y el ya acostumbrado ramo de rosas rojas que aventaba justo antes de abordad el automóvil. Entraron juntos sin hacer comentarios alguno, Candy muy sería, se limitó a seguir a Terry y a imitar su actuar con la multitud.

Ya con el auto en movimiento el castaño abrazo a su Pecosa, después de darle un leve beso en los labios, pues Spencer, su chofer, les veía, y escuchaba y él no quería incomodarla de más, pero hablar de Smith era algo que realmente no les apetecía a ninguno de los dos, para ambos fue evento irrelevante.

—¿Ves?, te dije que esto sería sencillo –el galante hombre habló, de algo que sí le interesaba, recargando su perfecta anatomía en el respaldo del asiento trasero–, sólo hay que ser directos y sinceros.

—Pues lo único que sucedió hoy fue que salimos juntos, no veo que haya pasado más, ni tampoco entiendo el porque te enojaste conmigo por querer irme antes.

—Candice... –él la miró de reojo estirando su brazo a lo largo del respaldo pero sin tocarla.

—Ahí está otra vez, "Candice", nunca me dices así a menos que algo te moleste.

—Sabes que lo estoy, y no por hoy, desde hace más de medio año quiero gritar a todos lo nuestro y tú te niegas.

—Sabes porque esperamos.

—Por favor Candy, no sé porque te empeñas en que esto se vea como algo que apenas comienza, ni siquiera comprendo esa extraña necedad tuya por comprar tu propia entrada, ¿como si a alguien le importara que yo regalara un par de boletos? –Terry ahora también se escuchaba molesto, pero no tanto por lo que Candy decía, sino por pensar en cómo era que los demás veían su relación, como algo informal, de amantes, mientras que Candy creía que nadie pensaba cosas extrañas de ellos.

—Señor engreído, primero, compre lo boletos porque las entradas del día de hoy van a la beneficencia... –respondió firme la joven pecosa.

—¿Otra vez con eso? –Terrence la interrumpió–. Ya haces mucho por los demás con tu clínica, yo por no cobrar este día, y ese dinero de la entrada lo pudiste emplear en medicamentos.

—Pues es mi dinero y lo utilizo en lo que me plazca –Terrence alzo las manos en señal de rendimiento, sabía que en eso era mejor no insistir–. Y segundo, sabes perfectamente que quería que Liam no me viera como la sustituta de su madre, que él me quisiera por ser Candy, como yo lo quiero por él y no sólo tu hijo –guardo silencio unos segundo ante la mirada cariñosa que le brindó Terry para luego arremeter–. Además de que quería darme a conocer por mí misma, que mi clínica sobresaliera por la labor que se desarrolla allí, que la gente que me apoya con donaciones lo haga por eso y no por escándalos o por... otras cosas –dijo eso último levantando su repintada nariz.

—¿Qué, por tu relación conmigo?

—No levantes la voz –al oír aquella queja de Candy para Terry, el chofer sonrió muy amplio, se enternecía que la despistada de la doctora creyera que en verdad era discreta.

—Pecosa, tu clínica y la labor qué haces ya se han ganado su lugar. Y en cuanto Spencer, él sabe de nuestra relación, como tus empleados. Incluso, Spencer la sabe desde antes que comenzara de nuevo. Lo imaginó desde que te recogió en la estación de trenes de Escocia y te vio sola. Y sabe que est...

—Spencer –se dirigió al empleado de manera amable cortando de tajo al actor–, le puede decir a Terry qué hay cosas que deben de tratarse con decoro.

—Señora, yo únicamente le puedo decir, que el amor que ustedes se tienen hasta un ciego lo puede notar –también con amabilidad se contesto–. Yo jamás les he juzgado, porque no tengo porque hacerlo, no comprendo porque se preocupa tentó por quien lo sabe.

Ante tal argumento la rubia abrió la boca para intentar defenderse, cosa que sabía no era necesaria. Resignada se cruzó de brazos.

—Hombres, entre ustedes se apoyan.

—Vamos Candy, ¿cuál es el problema? En poco más de un mes se cumplen dos años de la muerte de Josephine, además, y más importante, Liam te quiere, Camille, también, en todo este tiempo te los has ganado de apoco, sin parecer una entrometida en sus vidas, hasta Eleanor te ha aceptado, otra vez. Y los Andley también te apoyan. En cuanto a la clínica, va excelente, has logrado varios apoyos por ti sola. ¿Quien diría que eres muy buena en relaciones públicas?, tal vez hasta sea más conveniente para mí que me relacionen contigo –ambos rieron ante lo dicho, luego Terry se inclinó más hacia ella para acariciarle el hombre y decirle firme–. Ya es hora de estar en verdad juntos.

Candice achicó los ojos de nuevo para verlo de manera acusatoria, aunque no pudo, todo lo que él dijo era cierto, o casi todo. La verdad es que ya era hora de compartir su felicidad con los demás.

—Los niños son un amor, quieren a todos –habló Candy, pero aprovecho para recriminarle, nuevamente –. A, tu mamá, la mandaste a su propia casa, aún en contra de mi opinión, y con todo y niñera de compañía. Así que tampoco me acepto por propia voluntad.

—Se me hizo injusto dejarla sola, y pues Bridget, estaba advertida también, era mi empleada, no me gusta que se inmiscuyan en mi vida.

—A menos que sea un hombre solapador –Candy habló mirando a Spencer.

—Señora, no lo solapó, sólo no opino sino me preguntan, me gusta mi trabajo, y mi jefe me cae bien –el hombre mayor sonrió.

—Bien dicho Spencer –Terry le siguió el juego al chofer.

—Por lo menos no dejaste a Bridget sin trabajo –la doctora volvió a dirigir sus palabras Terry.

—Eleanor tiene la culpa, muchas veces le dije que yo se lo que hago. Realmente lo más malo de que hayan dejado la casa, fue la interminable lista de niñeras que tuve que entrevistar antes de contratar una indicada.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir madre y no Eleanor?

—Se lo digo, cuando tengo ganas –Terry se volvió a acercar a Candy, besando su frente y luego acercando los labios al oído de la rubia–. ¿Sabes de que tengo ganas ahora?

—De ir a una cena –dijo ella separándolo con cuidado.

—No, pero no puedo desafanarme de esta. Pero después doctora Andley, usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

La mencionada no dijo nada, sabía perfecto como hablaba Terry con ella, ese idioma que sólo ellos conocían. Candy se acercó a él para recostarse en su hombro. Terrence tenía razón, ya todo había tomado su cause, ambos ya se habían ganado su lugar, Liam ya había sanado por completo y la quería, al igual que Camille, igual que ella a ellos, era el momento de que el mundo que había construido ellos dos saliera a la luz.

.

…

.

.

 **En algún lugar de Inglaterra, finales de mayo de 1924**

.

**** _Gira, il mondo gira_

 _nello spazio senza fine_

 _con gli amori appena nati,_

 _con gli amori già finiti_

 _con la gioia e col dolore_

 _della gente come me._

 _(Gira, el mundo gira, en el espacio infinito_

 _Con amores que comienzan, con amores que terminan_

 _Con la alegría y con el dolor de la gente como yo.)_

 _._

Tres meses ya habían transcurrido desde aquella mañana en la que Candy le había anunciado a Terry su repentina partida, lo cual el británico terminó comprendiendo; durante ese tiempo el intercambio epistolar se había dado semanalmente sin falta alguna, primero sólo de parte de la joven pecosa, después de ambos lados, lo que a los dos encantó, pues las cartas siempre habían formado parte de su historia, en ellas siempre habían vaciado una parte de su alma, confesando cosas que muy probablemente de frente no hubiesen tenido el valor de decir. Así, entre líneas, Terry le había pedido a Candy ser su novia muchos años atrás, de la misma manera ella le había confesado que le quería, luego que le amaba, por esa palabras sobre papel es que él se había animado a comprar el anillo que algún día espero deslizar por el dedo anular de su joven novia, y también, por confesiones parecidas fue que la rubia no dudo en ir a Broadway ella sola.

Tras ese período de sólo letras, sin estar físicamente juntos, Terrence había comprendido a lo que sé refería verdaderamente la palabra luto, lo había asimilado junto con sus hijos. Un mes atrás Liam tuvo un período depresivo en que casi cada noche lloró, en la que sólo la presencia de Terry le hacía sentir bien, siendo esa misma presencia lo que le ayudó a salir más rápido al pequeño de ese etapa.

Pare también sirvió para realizar la mudanza con toda la familia, incluida Eleanor quien había sido de gran ayuda todo ese tiempo con los niños. Así todos se mudaron a Stratford Upon Avon, para instalarse en una preciosa casa estilo tumor, como casi todas ahí, misma que se encontraba muy cerca del río y del teatro, además su nuevo hogar contaba con un amplio jardín que Terry había mandado llenar con narcisos amarillos aprovechando que la primavera ya se veía en todo su apogeo; la propiedad era rentada, pero quería que sus hijos tuvieran color en ella, que su vida comenzara a ser alegre de nuevo. La casa había sido descubierta con ayuda de su padre, el Duque de Grandchester, quien de vez en vez les hacía alguna visita y quien se alegró inmensamente, a diferencia de Eleanor, al oír la noticia de que Candy había ido de visita, noticia surgida de labios del pequeño Liam, quien contento le platicó sobre la rubia huérfana que había estado en Escocia y quien les escribía a menudo, pues Candy también tenía el detalle de manda una carta para Liam cada cierto tiempo a pesar que el niño aún no aprendía a leer.

Richard sabía que su hijo amaba a esa joven, así que sin nada de sutileza le preguntó a Terry sobre Candy y si habría una reconciliación en puerta, el actor se alegró ante lo cuestionado, pues al menos no sería juzgado como por su madre; a quien ya tenía sentenciada, y ni que decir de la niñera, por si las dudas el británico ya había comenzado a pedir recomendaciones para una nueva empleada.

Pero Terry también tenía planes laborales, también quería crecer en su profesión; amaba ser actor pero sabía que el podía dar más de sí, por ello, tan pronto llegó a la pequeña compañía teatral del _Memorial Theatre_ , les pidió le permitieran probarse como director, de principio sus jefes no estuvieron muy convencido pero en cuanto vieron el excelente trabajo que hacía el británico, lo dejaron en ese puesto, por lo que sólo actuó en una única obra de cincuenta representaciones en su nuevo empleo para después comenzar a dirigir.

 _._

 _Oh mondo, soltanto adesso,_

 _io ti guardo_

 _nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo_

 _e sono niente accanto a te._

 _(Oh mundo, sólo que ahora yo te veo_

 _En tu silencio yo me pierdo_

 _Y no soy nada junto a ti.)_

 _._

Warwickshire, es un pintoresco condado inglés muy cercano a Oxford, con algunos poblados dedicados a la industria y una pequeña parte al sur que se dedica a la agricultura, pero todo lleno de historia por lo que dentro de sus parajes se puede apreciar uno que otro castillo, o ruinas de los mismos. Hacia el sur existe un poblado rural llamado Kineton, donde a veces la escapes de empleo empuja a sus habitantes a recorrer grandes distancia en busca de otras oportunidades. Escasos médicos eran los que se encontraban en la localidad, por las razones antes expuestas, así que ese fue el lugar perfecto que, después de una ardua búsqueda, Candy localizó para crear su tan ansiada clínica.

La rubia se enamoró de Warwickshire en cuanto entró al condado, todo repleto de esas preciosas casitas clásicas inglesas, todas construidas en rojo y blanco, dotando al pueblo de un aire mágico, como si el tiempo no se moviera ahí, pero lo mejor de aquel bellísimo sitio era su historia, pues su municipio más conocido era aquel donde nació el gran dramaturgo William Shakespeare, Stratford Upon Avon, lugar que se encontraba a menos de una hora; por carretera; de Kineton. Cuando supo aquello Candy no tuvo que pensarlo más Terry, su Terry y ella, no estarían separados más que por un par de kilómetros de un fácil trayecto.

Así que se puso manos a la obra, en los meses que Terrence y ella estuvieron distanciados la joven doctora preparó todo para comenzar su anhelado sueño. Fueron días y noches en los que no descansó, arreglando todo el papeleo, viendo la construcción y demás cosas requeridas, incluso con ayuda de George encontró una casa no tan antigua en venta, así que todo aquello habían valido la pena, el alejarse por un tiempo ya comenzaba a dar frutos muy positivos para ambos.

En esos días las cartas de Terrence, sin promesas pero llenas de planes con un futuro juntos, la alentaban a continuar en su labor. Sin embargo las cartas de él le seguían llegando a Londres, a la casa que los Andley poseían ahí, pues ella se encontraba en constante movimiento con los trámites, además Candy no quería que él supiera el lugar exacto en el que ella había decidido instalarse, al menos no aún, esa era parte de su sorpresa.

 _._

 _Il mondo,_

 _non si é fermato mai un momento,_

 _la notte insegue sempre il giorno,_

 _ed il giorno verrà._

 _(El mundo, no se ha detenido ni un momento._

 _la noche sigue siempre la día,_

 _y el día llegará.)_

 _._

Más días, transcurrieron, donde cada uno construía sus sueños en su propio espacio, pero siempre en contacto, cada uno haciendo lo que mejor le parecía, creando nuevas amistades, comenzando nuevos proyectos, Terrence educando a su hijos, peleando con su madre, haciendo corajes con la niñera, hasta que un día simplemente se decidió que ese sería el último año que conviviría con ambas mujeres, que les buscaría un lugar propio para cada una.

Candice por su parte hacia lo propio, trabajar en su clínica, pelear con los trabajadores que muchas veces se negaron a recibir instrucciones de una mujer y por lo mismo eran remplazados, también hacia cuentas y veía cuanto más necesitaría para poder realizar sus proyectos, economizando en lo que podía, como en el mobiliario de su casa, sabía que esa gasto había sido algo exagerado e impropio para lo que buscaba, pero necesario para su nuevo comienzo, así que ambos se dedicaron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer, simplemente vivir. Hasta que...

.

…

.

 **Warwickshire, Inglaterra, agosto de 1924.**

El camino por el que el auto azul transitaba a cada instante se hacía más rural, el concreto había sido sustituido desde varios kilómetros a tras por piedra y ahora por un poco de terracería, Terrence miraba ya algo inquieto en su entorno, incluso por algunos momentos recordó aquello que le contó Candy de cómo fue llevada con engaños a una propiedad lejana, por alguien que en su nombre fue a buscarla, provocando que él se preguntara si esa no sería también una trampa de alguna admiradora poco sana, pues finalmente no conocía al chofer, no obstante no tardó ni medio segundo en sacudir la cabeza para despejar aquella ridícula idea, llevando una de sus manos al interior del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco para comprobar que traía consigo la nota con la letra de Candy, entregada casi una hora antes por aquel chofer, además recordó que en la última carta recibida, ella le comunicó que su empleado pasaría por él, justo ese día y a esa hora. Aún así, se sentía como secuestrado, y no sólo secuestrado en lo físico sino también en el tiempo, sí de por sí Stratford ya le parecía un paraje colocado ex profeso para representar una obra Victoriana, desde que entró a Kineton todo lo hacía creer que se encontraba en una gran escenografía del siglo XVII.

Al fin el auto azul en el que iba se detuvo justo al final de una calle que extrañamente era la esquina de una nueva; justo en la curveada intersección había una bella casa que daba la impresión de haber sido construida para esconderla entre los grandes árboles que crearían rodeando el lugar****. Terrence descendió del vehículo y se quedó contemplando todo su entorno, casi no podía creer lo que veía, se sentía como en una de esos cuentos infantiles antiguos que alguna vez una niñera le leyera cuando era muy pequeño, su creativa mente comenzó a colocar personajes por doquier, instalando sobre un muro bajo, que resguardaba la entrada y el jardín, a un Humpty Dumpty que en cualquier instante le narraría una estrambótica historia con palabras inventadas por él mismo como lo hizo con Alicia****** cuando atravesó el espejo. De hecho se sentía como Alicia llegando aún lugar hermoso y desconocido. Con curiosidad de niño comenzó a busca por las ramas altas, tal vez si tenía suerte algún gato se materializaría frente a él. Se rio ante su propia ingenuidad, pero la idea le era tan atractiva que no pudo evitar imaginar un mundo maravilloso con Candy y sus hijos a su lado.

El joven británico continúa quieto observando a detalle la casa, más que feliz por haber descubierto un gato, uno de piedra adornada la esquina de esa pared baja, camino un poco para colocarse a la entrada del jardín acariciando al inmóvil felino, pues la puerta se encontraba abierta, ahí pudo apreciar mejor la hermosa casa con techo de doble agua, donde una pequeña chimenea se podía apreciar, la residencia era de dos plantas en su original ladrillo rojo. Extrañamente ese lugar le recordó su juventud en el San Pablo, probablemente por los narcisos amarillos que crecían por doquier aunque ya con pocas hojas, o ¿sería los grandes árboles, o la esencia de Candy?, que sin haberla visto aún, sabía se encontraba presente, muy cerca, seguro adentro, esperando por él.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Ernest, el chofer recién contratado por Candy, observaba a Terry con curiosidad por la manera en cómo aquel joven hombre admiraba la propiedad, en sus adentros sonrió, pero no se atrevía a indicarle que pasara, aunque Terrence no necesitó ninguna indicación, por sí solo siguió el camino de tierra bordeando con pasto detalladamente recortado a los lados, camino varios metros, pues, aunque parezca raro, hasta ese momento se percató que habían llegado por la parte trasera, así que continuó hasta rodear, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por completo, justo en el lateral había una puerta abierta, lista para invitar a pasar, cosa que él hizo sin pensarlo. Así de pronto se encontró dentro de la cocina, lugar donde una señora, en cuya cabeza ya comenzaban a asomarse algunas canas, le saludó amablemente, sin cuestionarle el que estuviese ahí, al contrario tratándolo prácticamente como el dueño del hogar al indicarle que la comida no tardaría en estar lista, Terrence sólo se limitó a agradecer la información.

Camino más para abrir la puerta que le dio pase al comedor, muy moderado en su decoración, pues únicamente tenia lo necesario para atender a seis comensales y cero adorno en su rededor. Terry continuó, un poco más y la estancia le recibió, igualmente con modesta decoración pero bastante agradable y cálida, justo ahí se encontraba la chimenea y sobre ella lo que le hizo comprender el porque la cocinera lo recibió con gusto, una foto de él y sus hijos, una que Candy hurtó de sus días en la villa Grandchester, fue lo que de inmediato pensó él con una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que no era error. Junto a esa imagen había más, de toda la familia Andley y Cornwell, además de una de Candy con sus madres.

—¿Pecosa, dónde estás? –habló fuerte al tiempo que se giraba en busca de las escaleras a las que se dirigió, todo aquello lo tenía gratamente desconcertado y desbordantemente feliz, por lo que de buen humor grito divertido desde el inicio de los escalones–. No es de caballeros subir a las habitaciones de una mujer soltera, así que mejor baja ya.

—De hecho no es de caballeros pasar sin ser invitado por la dueña –escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no se volteó, se mantuvo quieto mostrando más su perfecta dentadura.

—Pues si la dueña me hubiese hecho entrar por la puerta principal y me hubiera esperado como es debido, tal vez yo hubiese esperado invitación –algo nervioso por verla después de cinco meses de sólo escribirse y eventualmente comunicarse por teléfono, seguía sin girarse, pero no hizo falta.

—Te he extrañado muchísimo –Candy avanzó el espacio que los separaban pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Terry, rodeando la masculina cintura con su manos y recargando su mejilla con toda tranquilidad.

Él se dejó abrazar, acariciando las manos de ella, disfrutando de la sensación de saberla nuevamente cerca, junto a él de ahora y para siempre. Luego de un hermoso minuto en los que se permitieron sólo sentir, él hizo que le soltara para atraerla al frente de sí, por fin se veían, pero no duró mucho el gusto de contemplarse, Terry la atrajo hacia él para besarla, no había nada más que decir, ese contacto tan añorado lo decía todo, se besaron incansablemente, se saborearon a conciencia, juntaron su labios, acariciaron sus lenguas; se dijeron en un beso lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo mucho que se necesitaban juntos de nuevo. Después de un tiempo indefinido, el beso fue pausado para permitirse perderse en la mirada del otro, hasta que ella se separó; tenía que hacerlo o estarían así por el resto del día.

—Y bien, ¿te gusta el lugar? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a la joven pecosa.

—Con que tu casa sólo está a una hora de la mía –Terry dijo, arqueando una ceja y sin ocultar su felicidad.

—Técnicamente no es tu casa, la rentas.

—Pero pienso comprar una allá –sin saber a bien a qué se debía el comentario de ella, él respondió.

—¿Crees que sería muy difícil para ti viajar una hora para llegar a tu trabajo? –preguntó Candy con algo de timidez.

—¿Acaso me está proponiendo matrimonio, señora Andley? –quiso bromear Terry, pero...

—Ven –Candy le tomó de la mano y juntos recorrieron el camino antes seguido por él.

Llegaron nuevamente al que ahora sabía a ciencia cierta era el jardín trasero, pero con el cambio de que la pequeña puerta ya se encontraba cerrada y el auto aparcado justo ahí, lo que hacía más difícil ver a fuera y viceversa. Continuaron su recorrido unos metros más por el amplísimo jardín, hasta detenerse entre unos árboles rodeados de narcisos.

—Pecosa, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Terry tomando a Candy por la cintura–. Desde que me dijiste que un chofer pasaría por mí, tuve la idea de que querías secuestrarme, dime, ¿me equivoco, o en verdad me has traído hasta este lugar oculto para aprovecharte de mí?, o quizás ¿para declararme tu amor? –siguió bromeando.

—No creo que sea así de fácil el poder secuestrarte –pauso unos segundos–... o declararse.

—En eso no te equivocas, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que Neil y sus amigos te molestaron en el San Pablo? –la rubia asintió para afirmar–. En aquella ocasión intenté que te declaras pero te negaste.

Él comenzó a reír, en cambio Candy lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos, visiblemente nerviosa, lo que provocó que el actor dejara de reír y se tornara serio, ya algo preocupado, imaginando que sus idas iniciales de haber llegado a un país maravilloso habían sido falsas esperanzas. Ella tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos para tomar valor y lo dijo.

—Terrence Graham Grandchester, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo, aquí y ahora? –entonces abrió los ojos al notar su error–. Bueno ahora, en este justo momento no, me refiero que pronto, muy pronto, como la próxima semana, en una boda sólo para ti y para mí, tal vez luego hagamos una gran boda para todos, pero por ahora sólo quiero este momento para ti y para mí y los niños, claro –Candy hablaba sin poder parar temerosa de la respuesta de él–. Aunque sino quieres, lo comprenderé, sólo a pasado medio año desde que Josephine murió, aunque no necesariamente tenemos que avisarle a nadie, sólo es para que nada nos vuelva a separar, pero claro que...

—¿Me vas a dar un anillo?

Terry la interrumpió colocando sus manos sobre las de ella que aún estaban en las mejillas de él para separarlas. La miro con sus océanos repletos de estrellas y con una sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo completo de Candy. La respuesta de ella, fue separase del británico, caminar al árbol más cercano y tomar una cajita de una rama baja, con lo que provocó que el guapo hombre frente a ella se llevara una mano a la nuca divertido e incrédulo.

—Se supone que yo tenía un discurso preparado, que te diría que el día que subimos juntos el árbol de la villa de Escocia descubrí que estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no lo admití en ese momento, pero descubrí que tú... me deslumbras, porque lo sigue haciendo –volvió a acercarse a Terry, ya con el anillo a fuera –Terry, Terrence, esta es tu sorpresa, decirte que esta casa es para compartirla contigo, porque quiero que seas mi compañero de vida, tú, y todo lo que amas lo quiero siempre junto a mí, y encontré este rinconcito del planeta que me encantaría aceptaras que lo convirtiéramos en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Terrence, se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera una broma se le ocurrió, hasta que vio la mirada aguada de ella, en esas lagunas verdes el temor y la incertidumbre se apreciaban, él no podía permitir aquello, sin encontrar su voz hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, la atrajo hacia él para besarla con pasión, con amor, con dulzura, con ansias, con entrega, con felicidad, con todo lo que guardaba para ella. Por supuesto que aceptaba, por fin el día había llegado, por fin estarían juntos, sin nada que lo separa, serían esposos, ¿qué importaba quien lo pidiera, quien diera el anillo, quien comprara la casa? Ahora todo sería de ambos y para ambos, de ahora en adelante su vida sería una, ser orgulloso no valía en ese instante mágico, era mejor disfrutar.

—Casémonos mañana, aquí mismo, sólo tú y yo –Terry propuso a penas separase–. Esto será tuyo y mío únicamente, luego haremos una boda para compartirla, con los Andley, los Cornwell, tus madres, Eleanor, el Duque y por supuesto, con los niños, cuando ellos ya te acepten como parte de la familia.

—¿No prefieres que ellos estén presentes?

—Ellos siempre estarán presentes, pero ese día, mañana, sólo será para ti, y para mí, te lo mereces.

No hubo más que decir, en Kineton, nadie los conocía, nadie sabía quienes eran ellos, o sobre su historia, tal vez en unos meses se sabría un poco más sobre ambos, finalmente era un pueblo chico, pero por el momento a penas comenzaban a forjarse un nuevo comienzo en aquel condado inglés.

...

Terry se fue después de degustar una deliciosa comida, quería ir a buscar un anillo para Candy, sin embargo no fue necesario, la joven doctora durante la cena le dio aquel que alguna vez aventara a los rosales, el inglés se sintió extraño al tener de nueva esa joya en sus manos, creía que nunca la volvería a ver, creía que su dueña nunca la portaría. También en ese instante Candy le hizo notar que la sortija que ella le había entregado tenía la misma inscripción, " _Sobre el mar me enamoré"_ , claro, como casi todo hombre no se fijó en los detalle hasta que se lo hicieron notar, con lo cual se sintió aún más enamorado.

Al día siguiente Terry llegó muy temprano, ya en su propio auto, pues en el trayecto de regreso a Stratford le había pedido a Ernest manejar para aprenderse mejor el camino al ver todo a detalle desde el volante. Iba con ropa normal, su acostumbrado traje negro, pues socialmente aún seguía de luto, aunque en su alma esa parte ya había sanado, como de apoco lo iba haciendo en la de su hijo Liam. Una vez en la casa, de Candy, y pronto de ambos, se cambió por un frac blanco, y pidió a Candy vestir también del mismo color, empezarían de cero, sólo viviendo el presente, únicamente trayendo del pasado las hermosas dichas que habían cosechado.

Fue un día miércoles 30 de julio de 1924, en el sencillo poblado de Kineton, en la sencilla oficina del Juez de paz de la localidad, cuando finalmente Terry y Candy se convirtieron legalmente en el señor y la señora Grandchester, sus únicos testigos fueron los tres empleado de ella, quienes con sólo haber convivido tres meses con la pecosa ya la aprecian lo suficiente como para apoyarla en esa locura.

.

...

.

 **Kineton, diciembre de 1925**

El ruido del motor de un auto se dejó de escuchar justo por la puerta trasera de la casa, Liam que ya contaba con seis años, salió corriendo de la estancia al darse cuenta de eso, casi tirando a Camille en su apresurada carrera, misma pequeña que gritó.

– _Lilan_ tiró.

A su corta edad comenzaba a entender el lenguaje y armar frescas cortas, pero Liam era algo que aún no sabía pronunciar, por lo que lo sustituía con un tierno _Lilan,_ que a todos tenía encantados _._ Ante el grito, a su ayuda llegó rápidamente Candy.

—¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta el señalamiento de una muñeca sobre el piso.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada –la doctora se acuclilló a su lado para levantar dicha muñeca–. Mira a Tati, no le paso nada.

La niña sonrió alegre estirando los brazos para ser levantada, cosa que obviamente Candy no se negó a hacer, en el último año se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla en los brazos que ahora ya no sabría como vivir sin esa dulzura de ojos de mar, ojos idénticos a los de su padre y hermano. Ella adoraba a ese trío sin objeción alguna, y probablemente bajo cualquier circunstancia.

En ese momento por la cocina, entraron sus otros dos amores.

—Mira, me encontré a un duende justo al bajar del auto –dijo Terry feliz con su hijo, el cual ya estaba tan grande que apenas y podía cargar, entre sus brazos.

—Papi, papi –Camille, también feliz de verlo, grito con la emoción que sólo una niña de dos años puede expresar.

Candy se acercó para saludar a Terry, como desde año y medio atrás lo hacía cuando estaban en la intimidad de su hogar, con un dulce beso en los labios, y que desde el día del estreno de la obra, dos semanas atrás, también hacía frente a los pequeños, acto que en nada les incomodaba a los niños que ya habían aceptado a Candy, de hecho fue el mismo Liam quien había pedido ya vivir en Kineton, pues esa casa le gustaba mucho más que la que tenían en Stratford, él dijo firme que quería quedarse a vivir con la novia de papá. Ambos adultos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apelativo de "novia", el niño como respuesta ante la interrogante muda de su padre dijo: " _Los novios están juntos siempre, salen juntos, se toman de la mano, se besan y se casados, les falta besarse pasa poder casarse, ¿cuando se van a casar?_

Los adultos tienen la mala idea que por ser pequeños los niños no se dan cuenta de nada, cosa más incierta, ellos saben cada cambio a su rededor y también el momento preciso en que deben dar a conocer que lo saben. Así que ese día, después de la función, decidieron que era hora de vivir en Kineton, organizar una boda en el menor tiempo posible, para dejarse de aparentar, así lo habrían hecho, casarse en tres meses y mudarse, pero, en la vida nada es como se planea, las cosas se dan como tienen que ser. Y pasó lo que tarde que temprano sucedería, después de que Candy se había cuidado durante años para no embarazarse, cosa que logro con Gianluca y casi dos años con Terry, ahí estaba, sin previo aviso, sin ser planeado, y sin anunciarse, el fruto de ese inmenso amor había decidido que era hora de llegar a sus vidas, provocando un mudanza veloz, en menos de una semana ya estaban los cuatro, casi, cinco juntos en la bella casa de ladrillo rojo.

—¿La boda será en navidad, entonces? –volvía a preguntar Liam, quien estaba emocionado por que ya pronto tendría dos madres, una que desde el cielo le cuidaba y otra que su misma mamá, Josie, le había mandado para cuidarlo en la Tierra, al menos eso le gustaba creer a él.

—No Duende, no será en Navidad, será en Año Nuevo –le respondía Terry dejando a su hijo en el piso.

—Es casi lo mismo, una semana más, la única diferencia es que no hay regalos –después de decir aquello Liam regreso a lo suyo, con sus juguetes en el piso.

—Claro que no es lo mismo –Terry pasó un brazo por lo hombros de Candy, quien aún cargaba a Camille–, un treinta y uno de diciembre te conocí.

Por supuesto que toda eso de irse a vivir juntos, justo después de la aparición de ellos dos en público como pareja, junto con los rumores difundidos por Scott Smith sobre que ya estaban comprometidos, habían provocado una ola de escándalos en todo el condado de Warwickshire, e incluso hasta Londres, pero a ellos les tenía sin cuidado, ellos ya sabían que eran esposos, ante la ley y, a su modo, ante Dios, que la ceremonia a efectuar el treinta y uno de diciembre era más para los otros, ellos ya habían disfrutado de su momento, pero lo harían en especial por esos chiquillos hermosos que tenían jugando por toda la casa, y por el tercero que venía en camino.

.

Así, finalmente el día llegó, las campanas de la pequeña iglesia de Kineton sonaron, la familia Andley y Cornwell llegaron a penas a tiempo, no así la mandes de Candy a quienes les fue imposible viajar. El Duque también se hizo presente, sin su esposa por supuesto, Eleanor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que esa mujercita era la felicidad de su hijo, y también de sus nietos, y ni que decir del motivo por el que se apresuraron, aunque teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, realmente eso no tenía nada de presuroso, sino lo contrario.

Con un sencillo vestido de encaje en tono beige Candy fue la novia más radiante, por su parte, Terry, en un elegante frac, era su contraparte masculina, ambos absolutamente feliz de al fin gritar que estaban juntos, el día había llegado jurándose amor, probablemente con los votos más cortos de la historia, pero también los más precisos y significativos para ellos:

" _Esta noche amor no voy a pensar más en ti, ni te extrañare más, porque sé que al despertar, desde hoy y para siempre, te tendré a mi lado."_

" _Candy, más que mi mundo, eres el principal mecanismo del motor que me ayuda a mantenerlo girando, eres quien me hace seguir viviendo._

Los pocos invitados presentes comprendieron a la perfección esas palabras, por lo que hubo risas de felicidad y lágrimas de emoción, mientras que los hijos de Terry, eran los más contentos por estar en familia de nuevo. Obvio, no pudieron faltar los rumores amarillistas de que se casaron tan velozmente por un embarazo, cosa que de cierta modo se confirmó siete meses después con la llegada de una hermosa niña, rubia, pecosa, pero de ojos azules y con todos los rasgos finos de Terry.

Pero a pesar de lo que la prensa y las personas mal intencionadas hablaran, a ellos se les veía felices, que los demás juzgaron lo que desearan, ahora ellos cinco eran una familia muy unida, claro que con sus altibajos, como todo matrimonio, pero ningún mal momento, jamás, superó lo bueno que tenían juntos.

Por fin, allí, en Kineton, en esa casa de dos plantas, construida con ladrillo rojo y poseedora de un muy amplio jardín donde tres niños, y en un par de año cinco en total, disfrutarían de su hermandad y travesuras. Candy y Terry, habían logrado trasformar un pedazo del planeta, para convertirlo en su pequeño y particular mundo.

 **.**

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquí la versión en español de la canción que inspiró la historia.

/S9bn03Zk8js

Copien el enlace directo en el canal de YouTube para ver el video.

 _ **Gira, el mundo gira.**_

 _No, por esta noche no quiero pensar en ti,  
cierro mis ojos para no extrañarte así,  
y alrededor el mundo gira como siempre._

Gira, el mundo gira  
en las calles, en la gente,  
corazones que se encuentran,  
corazones que se pierden,  
alegrías y dolores de la gente como yo.

El mundo no sabe cuánto yo te amo  
y en tu recuerdo yo me pierdo  
cuando te pienso junto a mí.

Y el mundo no se detiene ni un momento,  
la noche sabe que eres mía  
y ese día vendrá.

Por esta noche no quiero sentir así,  
quisiera amarte pero no te tengo aquí  
y es mi ilusión que aún te espera como siempre.

Gira, el mundo gira  
en las calles, en la gente  
corazones que se encuentran  
corazones que se pierden,  
alegrías y dolores de la gente como yo.

El mundo no sabe cuánto yo te amo  
y en tu recuerdo yo me pierdo  
cuando te pienso junto a mí.

El mundo no se detiene ni un momento,  
la noche sabe que eres mía  
y ese día vendrá.

.

 _._

 **Muchas gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10/11/2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Paul Poire, diseñador de alta costura francés, marco tendencia en los años 1910 hasta principios de los 20s, su abrigo de lana, seda y piel, diseñado en 1919, estuve presente en una exposición homenaje en el Metropolitan Museum os Art de NY ( _Poiret King of fashion),_ en 2015 _._ Se dice que gracia a él las mujeres abandonaron el uso del corset.

** El perfume Chanel #5 fue creado en 1921 y lanzado al mercado mundial en abril de 1924. Su nombre se debe a que fue la quinta fragancia presentada por Ernest Beaux a Coco Chanel.

*** El _Memorial Theatre de Stratford Upon Avon_ , fue una bellísima edificación de estilo gótico ubicada a un costado del rio Avon, inaugurado en 1879, sin embargo fue en marzo de 1926 que la construcción se perdió debido a un gran incendio. Son los comienzos de la Royal Shakespeare Company misma que fue nombrada así hasta 1961.

**** Canción " _Il mondo"_ escrita por Italo Nicola Greco, Carlo Pes, Enrico Sbriccoli, Giovanni Meccia.

***** Vean la portada, gracias a Google Street, viaje a Kineton y encontró ese hermoso lugar como hogar para la familia Grandchester.

******Toda esa parte hace referencia a " _Alicia a través de espejo y lo que ella encontró ahí_ " de Lewis Carroll.

 **.**

* * *

 **En mis letras:**

Hermosas lectoras, este es el fin de esta historia, en verdad que me costo un poco, les platico que lo rehice una vez porque la primera versión no llenó mis expectativas, sentí que los personajes se alejaban de lo que quería trasmitir.

Ya saben, habrá epílogo, sé que debo el de "Momentos", pero mis tiempos cada vez son más cortos, por ello mismo tristemente les comento por un tiempo dejare de escribir historias nuevas, me enfocaré en terminar las que ya tengo y un oneshot en apoyo a la campaña de mi querida amiga Ayame para llenar fanfiction de historias de Terry, quien quiera puede unirse. Pero el próximo enero reiniciare con historias largas.

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras, a quien lee en silencio, quien la coloca en favoritas y seguidas y a quienes comentan.** Hermosas, gracias por ser tantas, **el siguiente no es capítulo es mis respuesta personal a cada una,** muchas gracias.


	12. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

* * *

 **Mis siguientes publicaciones serán:**

 **Oneshot: Chocolate con canela**

 **Momentos: Boda.**

 **El Mundo: Epílogo**

 **Momentos: Epílogo.**

 **Ideas: Más travesuras de Terry para su escritora y una que otra fan.**

* * *

Hermosas muchas gracias por su presencia y palabras, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen leerlas. Gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia de alguna forma u otra y por su paciencia para mis actualizaciones.

Les comento que estos agradecimientos los había subido con anterioridad, sin embargo los bajé porque noté me faltaba una de ustedes, luego no los volví a subir porque comenzaron a llegar los nuevos comentarios así que espere a que estuviera varios para agradecerles a todas.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi respuesta personal **a los últimos dos capítulos.**

 **Gladys** : hola Hermosa, en este fic quise permitirles nuevas oportunidades y con todo lo que implicaba, y parte de eso fueron los niños. Si Josephine siguiera viva, ésta sería otra historia, y de seguro Josie también hubiera reiniciado su vida a parte de Terry pues no hubiese estado feliz con un hombre que amaba a otra y tarde que temprano, yo creo, que se alejarían. Los hijos Los unieron más y la suegra, ya la mandaron a atender sus propios asuntos.

Final: A mí me encanta la canción, es muy linda, todo empezó imaginando a Terry frente a una ventana decidiendo que estaba listo para continuar y mira lo que surgió. Muchas gracias por leer toda la historia a pesar de que prefieres verlos solo a ellos juntos, sin otras parejas, el próximo año habrá nuevas historias. Saludos.

 **Lafyofimagination98** : hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, ellos se dieron su espacio pero terminaron juntos, y los niños, claro que Candy se los ganó y ellos a ella. Con calma, y sin presiones.

Final: Muchísimas gracias a ti hermosa, por leer y por comentar, tus bellas palabras me invitan a continuar escribiendo. Ah, Josie, fue un personaje que cree solo para ver a Terry feliz con alguien más que no fuera Candy, además me gusta creer que de cierto modo Terry si se enamoró de ella, aunque no de una forma tan pasional, supongo que por ser un personaje original mío me agrada pensar eso. Lo siento no he visto esa serie, u qué Terry más que seguir, quería ser feliz y Candy siempre fue una ciclo sin termina, y que cuando quiso terminarlo, en Roma, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad no la desaprovechó. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabras y un fuerte abrazo hasta Peru.

 **Dianley** : Cierto, las personas que hemos perdido a un ser querido sabemos que con los días es cuando uno siente más la pérdida, y aunque ellos ya quieren estar juntos primero debe de curar sus heridas Terry y sus hijos y Candy también de buscar lo que quiere o luego h ara reclamos por no tener lo que se quería. Ese espacio es necesario y ellos ya maduros lo saben y comprenden.

Final: Si te soy sincera, en un principio si pretendía no dar más en la vida de ellos, pero la verdad no me fue sencillo, creo que mi parte romántica no me dejó hacerlo y preferí verlo más con Candy, una lastima que Josie muriera, me gustaba ella, pero esa era la primicia con la que todo comenzaba, pero yo creo que para otra historia la reviviré y a lo mejor la emparejo con Anthony, que tampoco me gusta muerto o con Albert jaja. Quieres adentrarte ma en la vida de ellos, pues te comento que tengo la idea de un par de shots más, no por ahora porque primero terminaré las historias ya empezadas, pero así como "otro adiós" habrá un poco más de ellos y su mundo. Muchas gracias a ti por estar presente y por tus palabras. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Guest 1** : Muchísimas gracias hermosa, espero que el capítulo final no te haya decepcionado, en verdad que me costo, pero se me hizo lo más natural, para esta historia, que ahora fuera ella la que diera ese paso para estar siempre juntos.

 **Sol Grandchester** : Jajaja, nada de celos hermosa, mejor ahora escribo un fic donde tú seas la novia de Terry, así nosotras podemos pedir que lo compartas, jajaja, ¿qué te parece? Sólo ocultamos el nombre para que nadie se enoje, ¿de acuerdo? Esta historia es de oportunidades y de seguro la vida, ambos decidieron lo mejor para continuar. Pero ellos se querían juntos y así terminaron. Y muchas gracias por preguntar por mí y mi familia, eres una lindura.

Final: Sol, hermosa, otra historia que compartimos hasta el final, un honor enorme tenerte presente en tantas. De Elroy, estoy escribiendo algo en el epílogo, no será un gran castigo pero para ella será todo un horror, jaja. Eleanor a veces es un encanto pero ahora le tocó darle sabor a ala historia, sin embargo al final le dije, gracias por participar :) . Gracia a ti y un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

 **Nelly Graham:** Muchas gracias, Cierto, Candy comprendió que debió dejar que Terry llevara su duelo antes de comenzar de nuevo, pero ¿cómo negarse a un desliz con Terry?, jajaja, y pues Terry, es Terry, más maduro, pero nadie le quita que debes en cuanto haga berrinches, aunque eso sí, ya no le duran, y por supuesto, como todo padre, primero el bienestar de sus hijos. Exacto, es lo que quiero plasmar un amor maduro que no sólo es atracción o cariño sino todo lo que amor entre adultos debe ser. Mami suegra ya dijo bye jajaja. Terry se lo advirtió, Jaja.

 _Final_ : en efecto ya era hora que se casaran, tampoco quise que esperar, ya habían sido muchos años. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, claro que habrá más historias de mi consentido. Saludos y abrazos desde la distancia.

 **Stormaw** : hola amiga, de hecho tienes razón, lo correcto hubiera sido esperar, pero Candy no pudo evitar ir a buscarlo de inmediato, principalmente porque no quería dejarlo sólo, como en Rockstone, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que tenía que separarse. Los bebés, Candy quiere una familia, pero también quiere poder construir algo por ella misma, los bebés no estaban en sus planes porque el padre no era el indicado, y cuando lo tuvo, no era el momento. Jajaja, cierto, sabe que se tiene que separar pero también tiene que tener algo para recordar porque lo quiere esperar, jajaja. Supongo que como Candy no ha sido madre no sabe que es anteponer a los hijos, pero una vez que se sienta como tal, ya sabrá el orden de las cosas. Gracias por tus palabras Hermosa.

Final: Muchas gracias Hermosa amiga, por tu apoyo constante. Ya era hora que Candy se pusiera las pilas, así que con anillo y todo, jajajajajaja.

 **Maritza** : Cierto, Candy se tardó un poco pero comprendió que se necesita un duelo antes de seguir, sobretodo para Liam. Tampoco sé cómo es una madrastra, pero me imagino que Candy será un amor con esos niños y los niños con ella. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Blanca G** : Primero, muchas gracias por compartir ese detalle personal, cierto es que los niños no perciben la muerte como un adulto, hasta que compre en que ese ser querido no regresara más. En esta ocasión Candy no se dejó manipular, tomó decisiones un poco egoístas pero se antepuso a ella misma primero. También creo que Candy será una hermosa mamá, queriendo a los hijos de Terry tanto como al papá, pero ella también tenía que hacerse a la idea de todo lo que implicaría. Nuevamente gracias por tu review.

Final: Pronto el epílogo, ¿cómo no nos vana gustar los niños de esta pareja?, más si se parecen a Terry, jaja.

 **Guest 2** : muchas grasas a ti, hermosa, por leer y déjame un pequeño pero muy significativo review.

 **Mariana W** : Siento la tardanza, pero en efecto el tiempo voló y todo fue acomodándolo como tenía que ser. Claro que Terry se molestó, sintió que Candy lo abandonaba, pero de apoco comprendió mejor todo, y también entendió que fue lo correcto, en especial para su hijo mayor, Eleanor, bueno alguien tenía que poner un poco difícil la situación a todos, jaja.

 **Eli** : Cierto, Candy comprende las pérdidas y Terry por amor a su hijos aceptó la separación y el porque Candy lo hizo. Es verdad que Terry no amo con locura a Josie, pero también le dolió perder la bella amistad y unión que tenían, pero con el tiempo es cuando el dolor se siente y ahora, sin Candy pudo enfocarse en sanar y sobretodo en estar con sus hijos. Con Candy presente de repente de regreso en su vida, casi se olvida de todo lo demás. Cuando uno tiene hijos las prioridades cambian, y uno llega amar más a los hijos que a la pareja, porque simplemente ellos entregan el amor incondicional y un padre no puede más que ofrecer lo mismo, pues aquí es el paquete completo, imagino que sí ha de ser difícil, pero no imposible. Claro que Terry ama con locura a Candy, sólo por ella dejaría casi todo, y por ella hasta casi se olvido de sus hijos unos días. Y de Eleanor, ya le dijeron adiós. Igualmente un fuerte abrazo.

 **Guest 3** : Ponre Eleanor, nadie la quiere, ni su hijo junto a él, pero eso le pasa por metiche, tantos años sin estar al pendiente de Terry y ahora de repente quiere mandar en su vida, pues no, por eso Terry le dijo en tu casa estabas más a gusto. Claro que Liam llegó a querer a Candy, todos la quiere (menos Elisa y Susana jajaj). Por eso Candy se alejó y pidió esperar para casarse, oficialmente, para que Liam no sintiera una imposición o un remplazo. Pero los hijos ya llegarán y serán unos cuantos. Jajaja, bueno, de lo del gusto a la carne tampoco fue que Candy se lo pusiera difícil, así como llego Candy ya ni decir pío podía, jajaja. Saludos.

 **Ayame Dv** : Amiga hermosa, gracias por apoyarme siempre, Candy siempre será necia, sino no sería Candy, pero, nah, que ya ni necia puede estar pues primero se aseguró de amarrarse bien a Terryto para luego nada de volverse a separar. Es sólo porque en su naturaleza es estar de Contreras, jajaja. Pero sino fuese así, la historia sería de lo más plana jajaja. Saludos presiona, también TQM.

Final: preciosa, siempre con palabras llenas de apoyo y belleza para mis escritos, linda ya sabes cómo agradesco cada gesto tuyo y aprecio, eres un amor. Y por supuesto que estamos apoyando la campaña de shots para nuestro hermoso y arrogante bombón. Mañana domingo subo mi shot, y si las musas (y Cronos) cooperan espero escribir más. También te quiero mucho hermosa.

 **Patygranchester** : Muchas gracias hermosa, por dejarme un review, todos son muy significativos para mí, y también por estar presente.

Final: en efecto, ellos merecen ser felices a pesar de todos los obstáculos que pasaron. Muchas gracias por lo de mis escritos. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Scarlett Northman** : Sí, ya era hora de dejar de comportarse infantil, aunque a veces no lo puede evitar, pero así es Candy, y así la quiere Terry. Gracias por comentar y estar presente.

Final: Un Mundo que crearon para ellos dos y su familia, gracia por tus palabras, un fuerte abrazo.

 **Pattyquintana311** : Todo se acaba, y así este fic, sólo espero te haya gustado también el final. Eleanor la acepté o no, Terry ya dijo es ella y se acabó, no le dio cabida a entrometerse de nuevo jaja. Muchas gracias, hermosa.

 **Miriam 7** : Muchas gracias preciosa, por tu sinceros deseos para mí y mi familia. Pero todo quedó en daños materiales nada que un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo no logré, pero todos estamos sanos y completos que es lo que importa. En cuanto al fic, todas queremos sarandear a la pecosa de vez en cuanto, incluso yo, pero si no hace esas locuras Candy, no sería ella, jaja, pero ya ves, en esta ocasión fue por una buena causa. En efecto fue muy bueno para ellos, y para Liam más, ahora ya están juntitos. Gracias por tus palabras, hermosa.

Final: completamente de acuerdo, hay que tener muchos terrytos, o al menos practicar para tenerlos, jajaja. Soy de la firme idea de que el casado casa quiere, y solitos pueden entenderse mejor, así que Eleanor adiós. Si Candy no fuera ingenua, no sería Candy, creo que es parte de su encanto. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final.

 **Yeshua1583** : Así pasa, cuando uno es padre las prioridades cambian, sea quien sea la madre, nunca dejarán de ser los hijos de Terry, y él jamás los alejaría o dejaría como le hicieron a él de niño, y Candy, con el corazón noble que tiene, jamás permitiría eso. Pero bien dices, ya están juntos y con una enorme familia.

Final: Ambos querían y se merecían ser felices, casarse con otros fue parte de la primera decisión que tomaron de separarse en Nueva York, misma que trajo consecuencias, como el estar separados por tantos años, pero también los lleno de muchos niños y retos personales. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero seguirnos leyendo, saludos.

 **Darling Eveling** : siento la demora, pero ya está aquí, gracias por tus palabras y por estar presente.

Final. Muchas gracias. Me encantaría seguir leyéndonos en más historias. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Sundarcy** : Gracias, preciosa, por extrañarme, créeme no es mi intención, pero la vida cotidiana me secuestro y no dejaba que hiciera nada más. Muchas gracias por seguirme (^-^), y por tus palabras hacia mi país y familia, aunque en esta ocasión tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero eso sí jamás dejaré una historia inconclusa. Gracia nuevamente, igual de corazón por tus bellas palabras.

A mí también me costo separarlos, no quería hacerlo, pero era necesario para que comenzaran una relación sana, sobretodo si querían que Liam aceptara a Candy y no la viera como una invasora, y lo lograron, espero no decepcionar con el final. No sabes lo bien que me haces sentir con tu palabras al decirme que esta historia te marco y que esta enamorada de como escribo, me emociona mucho saber esto, no sólo me haces el día, la semana, y me inspiras para seguir escribiendo. Ya sólo falta el epílogo, donde sabremos un poco más de este par que también me encana igual que a ti, un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

Final: preciosa, tú siempre con bellas palabras que no se ni como agradecer, pero créeme en verdad cada uno de ellas las aprecio de corazón. Si, el mundo sigue girando y ellos lograron ser felices, como individuos y en pareja. Deseo no hacerlas esperar mucho para los epílogos; ya estoy trabajando en ellos, así que en las próximas semanas aparecerán. De nuevo Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Mar147** : Hola, hermosa, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, claro que así la quieren, Candy se gana a todos y con los hijos de Terry lo hace con más ganas, y con lo que les gusta dale rienda suelta a su pasión, claro que los niños no tardaron en llegar. Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa de Candy, esta vez ella dio el gran paso, para esta historia era como la pecosa tenía que reaccionar, jajaja. Siento la tardanza, y muchas gracias por tus deseos.

 **Elizabeth** : Hola, hermosa, Cierto, en este capítulo sacaron muchas emociones; frustración, amor, pasión, dolor, de todo. También amo el sarcasmo de Terry, y este bombón me inspira a escribir más erotismo pero lo dejare para una en clasificación "M", jajaja. En esta ocasión Candy sacó a relucir la madures que le ha dado la vida a través de tanta pérdida, se tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo, dar el espacio necesario para empezar bien. La tía abuela se merece lo peor, pero la pobre se tragará su bilis al saber que ellos son felices y con una gran familia. Espero te allá gustado la sorpresa, Candy fue con todo por Terry. Siento la tardanza, y muchas gracias por tus palabras, igualmente saludos y muchos abrazos.

 **CeShire** : Hola, preciosa, ya ves, con todo y estar encostalada no solté nada, nadita, jajaja, ¿verdad que el final de AT, fue divino?, a mí me encanto. En cuanto este fic, Candy tenía que actuar madura, le costó separarse, pero el haber tenido tantas pérdidas le ha ayudado a comprender. Eleanor vino a poner un poquito de sazón a la historia. Gracias por tus palabras y tu presencia, aunque me secuestres, jajaja.

 **Guest 3** : Muchas gracias, linda, espero el final sea de tu agrado. En esta historia quería verlos felices y completos, con más logros que sólo su amor, creo que ellos se lo merecen. Gracias por lo de los personajes y tu review. Saludos.

 **Clint Andrew** : Hola, hermosa, espero sigas por aquí. En efecto, en esta ocasión intenté colocar a los personajes principales en una atmósfera más madura, pero sin dejar de ser ellos, por eso Terry sigue con sus berrinches, pero en definitiva ya no le duran, y Candy sigue haciendo repentinas, pero en esta ocasión comprende sus errores y no deja que nadie decida por ella. Eleanor, realmente no fue tan villana, en un principio si era mi intención pero la dejé sólo como alguien más humano y rencoroso. Terry advirtió a su madre, y lo cumplió, él tampoco se dejó manipular. Espero estés aquí para el final. Saludo y gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Guest 4** : Disculpa la demora, peo aquí el final, espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por comentar, saludos.

 **Guest 5** : La verdad es que no contemple colocar los sentimientos de Terry hacia Josie, pero aquí entre nos: Terry Quiso mucho a Josie, al punto que bajo otra circunstancias pudo enamorarse por completo, no sólo porque ella estuvo ahí para él en momentos difíciles o por ser la madre de sus hijos, sino porque era una bella persona que le comprendía y daba su espacio, para él no fue apresurado, le pareció lo natural después de conocerse durante casi dos años, si fueron ocho meses de relación, pero ellos se conocían desde antes, y si ya no tenía una oportunidad con Candy, lo mejor era continuar. Si ella no hubiese muerto, esta sería otra historia, jaja, pero en esa ellos se hubiese separado porque no era sano una relación donde Terry nunca se dio por completo, porque lamentablemente esa fue la situación. En el caso de Eleanor y Candy, Terry dijo que tenía que ser mutuo, Eleanor no se dio, pues la alejó, y él, ahora de padre, nunca haría lo que le hicieron a él, alejar a los niños de su padre y sabía que Candy, con su nobleza, lo entendería. Lo de Josie embarazad, ¿quien se puede negar a pasar un par de noches con Terry? Jaja, yo no. Tal vez no fue su intención el ser manipuladora pero al final logró que Terry se quedara más tiempo con ella, se enamoró y creyó que Terry también de ella, ya como esposa y con hijos no ha ser fácil amplia que eso no pasó, que él siguió amando a otra. Lo que puedo decir a favor de Josie es que si él decidía irse lo dejaría marchar sin problema alguno, pero recuerda que desde Roma, pasaron casi dos años para que ella se embarazara de nuevo. Jaja, yo defendiendo a Josie, es que es personaje relación mía, le tome cariño. Mucha gracias por tus comentarios, saludos y abrazos.

 **Kamanance** : Muchas gracias, fabuloso que haya sido de tu agrado, por aquí seguiremos compartiendo letras, un enorme gusto haberte tenido presente.

 **Tete** : Para ese par estuvo un poco complicado todo, pero cuando dos almas están destinadas, así pasen los años, pero mira, al final la pecosa fue quien dijo ahora hay que casarnos, es que ya le tocaba poner mas de su parte. Gracias por leer y por tus lindas palabras, aquí seguiremos. Un abrazo a la distancia.

 **Amrica Gra** : Si, varias escritoras se están trasladando a Wattpad, y otras a fb, o incluso a sus propios blogs, pero aquí seguiremos para no dejar el espacio sin Terry fics. Muchas Gracias por segur la historia y tus lindas palabras.

 **Sandy Sánchez** : jajaja sí, mugre pecosa, que envidia, ella si que puede hacerle lo que se le antoje, jajaja. Me encanta saber que puedo trasmitir el sentir de los personajes, siento lo de los celos, pero como escribes, mejor por Josephine que por Susana, pero en definitiva me niego a colocarla de pareja de Terry. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y considerar mi pequeña historia como recordable. Claro el ideal romántico es fidelidad y castidad, pero en esta ocasión quince permitirme ver las cosas menos rosas, además creí justo que si Terry tenía a alguien más Candy también se lo merecía y mira que Gianluca también está muy lindo, pues me inspire en Gianluca Ginoble cantante (barítono por cierto) de "Il volo", así que por todos lados le va bien a la pecosa, más envidia, jaja. Si, en esta ocasión a Candy le tocaba pedirle matrimonio, y en efecto, Terry tenía que demostrarle de alguna manera que con todo e hijos ella era especial, muy especial, y una boda de ellos dos era la mejor manera de hacerlo saber. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, y mira que también tienes una hermosísima manera de escribir, me tienes la borde con " La amiga de Ely", y haciéndome hacer corajes con esa pecosa y luego dejándome en una nube con esa declaración de Terry. Gracias nuevamente y un gran y fuerte abrazo a la distancia.

 **Wandailp** :, Por supuesto, en esta ocasión Candy tenía que tomar esa iniciativa. Naaa, eso de parecer que se iba sólo es para darle un poquito de emoción, por eso me gusta jugar con los tiempos. Se tomaron un poco de tiempo pero lograron su metas. Gracias por leer.

 **Nena Abril** : Muchas gracias Hermosa, un gusto que hayas sido de tu agrado mi historia. Gracia por comentar.

 **Aurora** : Gracias por tus palabras, y hacerme saber que también mis otros escritos te han gustado. De hecho primero nació esta historia, de cierto modo, porque al final modificase muchos detalles, menos la idea original, pero Otro Dios dio la pauta para todos los cambios, al igual que el complemento del shot "Il mondo". El shot ya sale mañana, los epílogos en las próximas semanas; muchas Gracias por tu entusiasmo.

 **Guest 1 cap Final** : Hermosa, ojalá te animaras a deja tu nombre o un seudónimo para saber como nombrarte. Gracia a ti por darle una oportunidad, Cierto que yo, desde que la comenzó en mi mente; sabía que no sería del agrado de Muchas ver a Terry con alguien más, incluso a mí me costo escribir mas detalles de ellos dos, pero en verdad quería ver a Terry feliz con alguien diferente y sin esos sentimientos de soledad y frustración. Esa canción me inspiro, al oírla ahí estaba él, de espaldas, con su larga cabellera y su silueta a contraluz por estar viendo por una ventana, en mi mente me acerqué y lo escuché suspirar, sentirse bien con él mismo y dispuesto a lograr ser feliz. Así comenzó la historia, la cual tuvo varios cambios desde aquella concepción, pero dejando esta primera escena intacta y la de "Otro adiós".

Lo que más amo de escribir es saber que puedo trasmitir emociones y un poco de lo que los personajes sientes, y esta pareja en especial me gusta esa forma tan suya de comunicarse e interactuar. Oh si, el final tenía que ser sólo de ellos dos. La portada, como escribí en el capítulo, viaje a través de Google stret, por Kineton, vi el lugar y ese fue el escenario perfecto, hasta parecía que lo habían sacado de mi imaginación, ese era el Mundo perfecto para ellos dos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por esta presente y por tus bellos comentarios, espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Guest 2 cap final** : También sería lindo que te animaras a dejar un nombre, así puedo dirigirme a ustedes con más certeza, aunque claro, lo que más importa es que estén presentes y él que dejen un review, en verdad que los aprecio y me animan a continuar escribiendo. Eleanor y la nana ya no pidan estar, sino cómo le daban rienda suelta a su amor jaja, además Terry las advirtió. Josie, mentiría sino te dijera me gusto mucho el personaje, es un bebé mío, lo cree para que hiciera feliz a Terry y creo que lo logró. Claro que ellos siempre terminarán felices en mis historias. Gracia por leer.

 **Veloz Andrew** : Muchas gracias, que gusto que haya sido de tu agrado la historia. Espero encontrarnos en más fics. Saludos.

 **Sony77** : El mundo no se detiene, y en lo particular no me gusta ver a Terry tan triste durante tanto tiempo, como lo ponen en el anime y en el manga, quería verlo feliz girando con el mundo y al final con su Pecosa. Gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá puedas acompañarme en otras historias. Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia, nos leemos en el epílogo. Besos y abrazos virtuales.

atte: Gissa A. Graham.


End file.
